A new story
by NeoReynaSerenity
Summary: Después del tercer libro Harry nunca regreso con los Dursley pero gracias a la ayuda del viejo director fue adoptado por los Cullen, donde poco a poco se gano el cariño de todos y supo que era tener una familia.
1. Prefacio

Advertencia: Relación Hombre/Hombre, sino te gusta no leas

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling.

Esta historia esta inspirada en el fic ''Buscándote, encontrándote, amándote'' de Yenyprincess.

_-''Pensamientos''_

-Dialogó normal.-

-**C**ambio de escena.-

_-Hechizos.-_

PREFACIO

-No volveré a esa casa jamás

-Pero Harry- suspiro el anciano frente a él- Debes de hacerlo, es por tu bien

-¿Por mi bien? Le parece que escuchar insultos a mis padres es ¿mi bien?- se erizo Harry- Estoy cansado de escuchar como mi tíos dicen a todo el mundo que mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche por manejar ebrios, que eran unos buenos para nada sin oficio ni beneficio. Que ellos me cuidan porque no les quedo de otra, cuando lo menos que hacen es eso

-Digamos que estoy de acuerdo con que no regreses a la casa de los Dursley- dijo Dumbledor- ¿A dónde iras? No puedes quedarte simplemente con cualquier persona por más que confiemos en el o ellos.

-No me importa donde vaya, iré a un orfanato si es necesario- exclamo determinado, los ojos del director se abrieron ligeramente y se apresuro a negar con la cabeza

-No Harry, solo déjame pensar un poco en ello ¿Quieres? Te prometo que tratare de encontrar una solución a todo esto.

Harry se dio cuenta que por el momento era lo más que obtendría de Dumbledore así que asintió y salió de la oficina del director. Pasaron los meses y pronto la fuga de Sirius Black no le dio más espacio para pensar en lo que el director pudiera haber pensado de la conversación de inicio de curso.

La furia que sintió al saber del que traiciono a sus padres fue pequeña comparada con la alegría que sintió al descubrir que Sirius era inocente y que deseaba formar una pequeña familia con él.

Por desgracia Sirius se convirtió en un prófugo gracias a que la rata huyo en medio de la pelea en el bosque prohibido.

-¿Por qué no esperas a que la situación del señor Black se aclare?- pidió Dumbledore

-Lo eh pensado, pero no se cuanto tiempo tardaran. Podría durar años y usted lo sabe mejor que nadie- negó Harry

-Harry por favor, reconsidéralo

-Lo siento profesor y no crea que esto es una amenaza pero de ser necesario repetiré las acciones de este verano y me alojare todas las vacaciones en el caldero chorreante.

Dumbledore suspiro resignado al verlo tan decidido

-Eso no será necesario Harry, creo que tengo la solución. Le pediré a un muy buen amigo mío que permita que te quedes con él. Sin embargo debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie que no sea la señorita Grenger y el Señor Weasley que saldrás de la casa de los Dursley todo el mundo debe seguir con la idea de que al terminar las clases tu regresaras a Privet Drive

-Claro señor, cuente con eso

-Ve a tu dormitorio Harry, descansa y cuando sea el momento te llevare con mi buen amigo.

Harry abandono la oficina más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo, ''_¡no tendría que volver con los Dursley!'' _. Mientras cerraba las cortinas de su cama en la torre Gryffindor pensó que no podía pedir más.

**D**umbledore caminaba por el sendero que conducía a una pequeña mansión en las afueras de Alaska, había pensado que era muy poco probable convencer a Harry de volver con los Dursley y había localizado a su amigo en esa pequeña ciudad.

La casa era de dos pisos, de color caoba con ventanales de aspecto victoriano. Toco suavemente la puerta de madera negra y unos suaves pasos se escucharon a través de la estancia. Al abrirse la puerta unos conocidos ojos dorados lo recibieron.

-¿Si, en que puedo ayudarle?

-Han pasado muchos años desde que nos vimos en aquellas calles de Inglaterra pero aun así duele que no recuerdes a un viejo amigo

-¿¡Albus!?- exclamo sorprendido

-Carlisle, amigo mío, cuánto tiempo sin vernos- sonrío Dumbledore, miro a las personas que lo miraban con curiosidad- Veo que tu familia ha crecido

-Así es, ellos son mis hijos: Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet y Edward.

-Ah recuerdo que el joven Edward estaba en un viaje de autodescubrimiento cuando nos conocimos, creo que encontró las respuestas que buscaba si esta aquí contigo de nuevo- dijo Dumbledore con un brillo en los ojos, Edward asintió levemente, removiéndose incomodo bajo aquella mirada.- Veo que los años solo han acentuado su belleza señora Cullen

-Llámame Esme, Albus. Creo que nuestra amistad permite que nos llamemos por nuestros nombres- sonrió

-Claro querida, tienes razón.

-Después de tantos años a que se debe esta grata sorpresa Albus, ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?- indago y con un movimiento de mano lo invito a pasar a la sala.

-Me temo que la razón por la que estoy aquí no es solo para una visita amistosa Carlisle, fue mediante algunos hechizos que logre encontrarte a ti y a tu familia

-¿Tienes algún problema Albus?- pregunto Esme

-Me temo que así es querida. En el mundo mágico hace algunos años estallo una segunda guerra contra un muy poderoso mago oscuro llamado Voldemort, la ahora profesora Trelawney hizo una profecía donde señalaba al destinado a derrotar a Voldemort.

La profecía coincidía con dos niños que acababan de nacer, por lo que esas dos familias se escondieron con la ayuda de un hechizo muy poderoso. Voldemort decidió matar al niño de los Potter y gracias a que uno de los amigos de esa familia era en realidad un seguidor suyo pudo pasar el hechizo fidelio con el que se escondían y mato a los Potter. Pero al tratar matar al bebe lanzándole la maldición asesina esta reboto y le dio al debilitándolo a tal grado que desapareció y muchos llegaron a creer que murió

-¿Eso quiere decir que usted cree que aun sigue vivo?

-Así es y temo por la seguridad del señor Potter, es por eso que recurrí a ti Carlisle. Necesito pedirte que le permitas vivir contigo durante las vacaciones de verano, como ya sabes el estará el resto del tiempo en Hogwarts.

-¿Y nosotros no corremos peligro si lo dejamos quedarse aquí?- demando saber Rosalie, ella no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar la vida de su familia por ningún humano, la mirada de sus padres llena de desaprobación la tambaleo pero aun así mantuvo sus ojos firmes en el hombre frente a ella.

-No puedo asegurarte al cien por ciento que no haya ningún peligro pero hare lo necesario para que ustedes pasen tan desapercibidos a los ojos de todos como lo han hecho hasta el día de hoy.-aseguro Dumbledore- eso sin contar el hecho de que ustedes viven en lugares aislados y muy poco concurridos por magos, así que será casi imposible que alguien localice a Harry viviendo con ustedes. Y dado que me eh dado cuenta que alguno de ustedes siente cierta incomodidad con la presencia de los humanos tan cerca yo podría proporcionarle a Harry ayuda con algunos hechizos que bloquen el olor de su sangre para ustedes.

-¿Es posible?

-Jasper, muchacho, con la magia hay muy pocas cosas que no lo son.

-Albus ¿Cómo es él?

-Oh pues Harry tiene 13 años es un muchacho muy noble de corazón y a pesar de los años que tiene te puedo decir que cuenta con cierta madurez que muchas personas no tienen. Es muy reservado y vela siempre por los intereses de los demás antes que los suyos. Tiene un temperamento efervescente y fuerte pero te puedo asegurar que no hay ni un gramo de maldad en su cuerpo.

-Suena como un buen muchacho

-Lo es querida, ciertamente Harry lo es.

-¿Te importaría que primero lo discutiéramos?

-Por supuesto que no, es comprensible Carlisle - dijo Dumbledore y se levanto del sillón- Vendré en una semana por su respuesta y sea cual sea, nuestra amistad no se verá afectada en lo mas mínimo.

Después de discutirlo arduamente Esme ni Carlisle se vieron con el corazón para dejar a Harry a la deriva después de lo que Albus les conto, no todos estaban a favor pero tampoco podían hacer nada contra las decisiones de sus padres así que silenciosamente aceptaron la llegada del pequeño muchacho de ojos verdes unas semanas después.

El pequeño muchacho agradeció encarecidamente que lo recibieran en su casa por el periodo de vacaciones y prometió darles las menores molestias. Rosalie se sorprendió descubriendo que cumplía al pie de la letra lo que dijo, el solía cocinarse, limpiar su habitación, lavar los trastes y lavar su ropa aun cuando Esme insistía en hacerlo por él.

Emmet solía decirle a su esposa que Harry era un chico raro, demasiado pequeño y callado para su edad ¿No se suponía que los adolescentes eran todos sentimientos contradictorios y llenos de energía? En más de una ocasión mientras él jugaba con sus videojuegos llego a darse cuenta como Harry miraba interesado la pantalla pero nunca hiso el amago de acercarse a él.

-¿Por qué no vienes y juegas un rato conmigo? Debe de ser aburrido estar todo el día encerrado en la habitación con esos libros tuyos

Había visto la sorpresa pasar por sus ojos ante la invitación, se mordió los labios y con pasos lentos se acerco

-Gracias-murmuro, tomo el control que le ofrecía Emmet y se sentó para empezar a jugar

-¿Pero qué pasa chico? Te estoy dando una paliza, que clase de adolescente eres que no sabes jugar esto- se carcajeo Emmet, Harry se sonrojo- ¿Hum? ¿No me digas que nunca habías jugado videojuegos?

-No, en realidad no sé cómo se juega- se lamio los labios y le sonrió- lo siento, regresare a mi habitación tengo demasiada tarea, gracias por dejarme intentarlo.

-Yo no tenía permitido tocar las cosas de mi primo Dudley- dijo Edward, su hermano lo miro sin entender- Eso fue lo que Harry estaba pensando

Se sintió culpable por haberse burlado, fue una de las pocas veces en las que Emmet se avergonzó de su bromista carácter, desde ese día tomo la decisión de enseñar a Harry como jugar para que pudiera patear el trasero de ese primo suyo.

Jasper disfrutaba de los libros y el ajedrez, Harry le había mirado jugar ajedrez y había sentido su indecisión. Jasper aguardo siempre sin desear presionarlo como Emmet o Esme.

-¿Jasper te importaría si juego contigo?- pregunto Harry con torpeza la quinta noche

-Esta bien, siéntate- dijo- ¿sabes jugar?

-Si, mi amigo Ron es muy bueno y aunque yo no lo igualo creo que a veces le doy una buena lucha, espero ser un buen contrincante

Aunque Harry perdió siempre las partidas, Jasper descubrió que le gustaba su compañía. Escuchar su corazón, saber que él era humano y que a pesar de eso no sintiera deseos de atacarlo gracias al hechizo que bloqueaba el olor de su sangre era algo totalmente nuevo para él.

Alice amaba las compras, no había quien pudiera rebatirlo. Por eso todos vieron venir sin sorpresa el nuevo guardarropa que recibiría a Harry nada más llegar. Alice sabía que no siempre los atuendos que ella elegía para sus hermanos eran de su agrado y en ocasiones no los usaban como en el caso de Edward.

-Harry ¿Por qué no usas la ropa que compre para ti?- pregunto Alice, después del quinto día de Harry con ellos- ¿No te gusta?

-Es muy bonita Alice pero no tienes que comprarme nada yo tengo ropa

-No es ninguna molestia Harry, podemos permitirnos la compra de alguna ropa

-Aun así preferiría que no lo hicieras

-Es que no entiendo porque prefieres usar esos harapos

-No es que la prefiera o algo así, simplemente estoy acostumbrado a ellos- se encogió de hombros distraídamente.- Para mí no tiene importancia pero si para ti si, te prometo que usare algunas prendas

Alice veía la incomodidad de Harry al utilizar la ropa nueva, cada vez que el la usaba se acercaba con una pequeña incomoda y avergonzada sonrisa para decirle_''Gracias''_ y a ella se le encogía el corazón, no sabía de nadie que pudiera mostrar una actitud tan significativa por algo tan pequeño. Se pregunto que más de la vida de Harry, el profesor Dumbledore no les conto.

Edward siempre pensó que el poder la mente de las personas más que un don a veces era una molestia, pero desde que aquel pequeño mago de ojos verdes llego a sus vidas no pudo renegar ni una sola vez de esa ventaja.

En los pensamientos humanos siempre estaban presentes los sentimientos egoístas y codiciosos. Harry solía pensar mucho en sus amigos, su padrino, el profesor Lupin, Hagrid, el director y sus padres, en ocasiones cuando él no estaba metido en su libro de quidditch el solía desear no ser Harry Potter, no ser la persona que es perseguida por Voldemort. _''Como puedo desear que no me pase a mí, eso sería condenar a otra persona a esto. Diciendo este tipo de cosas. Qué vergüenza… me estoy convirtiendo en una mini versión de Dudley'' _Se reprendía Harry tan rápido la idea llegaba a su mente. Edward se preguntaba que tenia de vergonzoso desear a tus padres vivos, una vida normal. _''Vela siempre por los intereses de los demás antes que los suyos''_ Se pregunto si Dumbledore conocía hasta qué grado estaba en lo correcto ante esa declaración.

Cuando los pensamientos de Harry se volvían lúgubres, después de alguna carta o un año difícil en Hogwarts Edward se encargaba de distraerlo intentando enseñarle a tocar el piano. Encontraba entrañable el empeño que ponía en todo y la sonrisa que Harry le dedicaba al tocar correctamente las notas, lo hacían sentirse más humano, menos monstruo.

¿Quién diría que después de ese día Harry conocería por primera vez lo que era tener una familia que lo amara? ¿Quién diría que encontraría el amor en un vampiro de cabellos cobrizos y ojos dorados?

_**Bueno pues heme aquí con ''A new story'' otra vez :) Este tiempo eh leído la historia y me decidi por volver a escribirla desde el principio, ya saben una reedicion jeje. Habra algunos cambios en estos capítulos, nada muy drástico pero como verán este primer capitulo es el ejemplo. Lo que antes no eran mas que 2 hojas se convirtieron en 6. Espero que estos cambios les gusten e intentare publicar semanalmente.**_

_**Gracias por seguir leyéndome….**_


	2. Un adios indefinido

Advertencia: Relación Hombre/Hombre, sino te gusta no leas

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling.

Esta historia esta inspirada en el fic ''Buscándote, encontrándote, amándote'' de Yenyprincess.

La historia estará a partir de aquí contada desde el punto de vista de Harry, en el caso de cambio lo anunciare al inicio del capitulo, gracias y disfruten.

_-''Pensamientos''_

-Dialogó normal.-

-**C**ambio de escena.-

_-Hechizos.-_

Nunca imagine encontrarme debatiendo entre lo que las personas denominan "el deber y el querer". Mi vida nunca había sido fácil, después de todo el destino del niño-que-vivió, el elegido, de Harry Potter, mi destino, ha estado escrito desde antes de que yo naciera.

"_¡No es justo!"_ gritaba una voz en mi interior desesperadamente. Yo la ignoré olímpicamente, yo no tenía permitido tener deseos tan egoístas…

- ¡Hijo la comida ya esta lista!- llamó mi madre al otro lado de la puerta sacándome de mi ensoñación.

- Gracias mamá, ya voy.- le contesté, mi voz quebrándose en la última palabra sin que lo pudiera evitar, mi madre dudo un momento antes de irse.

Ese era el momento, lo había decidido, este año no regresaría a Hogwarts, no después de la muerte del profesor Dumbledore. Era mi deber el seguir con la destrucción de lo Horrocruxes y lo haría solo.

Baje las escaleras con mucha lentitud queriendo retrasar lo inevitable.

- Mamá, Papá, chicos, ¿podrían venir?- camine hacia la sala, decidiendo saltarme la comida que Esme habría hecho para mi

- ¿Cariño que pasa?- pregunto Esme

- No es nada malo mamá.- intente tranquilizarle con una pequeña sonrisa.- siéntense todos por favor.- lucían confundidos, pero obedecieron sentándose en el sillón frente a mi.- Sólo quiero mostrarles algo.- dije cuando empecé a levantar mi varita.- _Inmobilus (1.)_

- ¿Harry que haces?

- Es un hechizo de inmovilidad Jas.- respondí mecánicamente

- ¿Y esto era lo que querías mostrarnos?-pregunto Edward con el ceño fruncido

- No, no es esto, pero necesito que estén muy quietecitos para lo que tengo que decirles.

- ¿Que pasa hijo? sabes muy bien que no necesitas hacer esto para que te escuchemos.- intervino Carlisle

- Lo sé papá, pero esta vez es necesario.- dije y no sé qué es lo que notaron en mi mirada pero los otros fruncieron el ceño

- ¿Harry por favor que pasa? ¡Háblame Harry!-medio grito y suplico Edward después de que me quede callado

- Ustedes saben todo lo que ha pasado desde que estoy en Hogwarts y aún así me aceptaron como su hijo, como su hermano y se los agradezco mucho. Nunca llegue a saber que era el calor de una familia hasta que llegaron a mi vida, sé que no soy precisamente la persona más expresiva pero - tome aire- los amo, a todos ustedes, con cada parte de mi corazón.

Lucían sorprendidos y yo me sentí culpable por no saber cómo expresarles mi amor antes del final

-Esme, eres la mejor mamá que pude haber pedido nunca, estoy seguro de que mi madre era muy parecida a ti y que ella donde quiera que este, al igual yo está muy contenta de seas tú mi segunda madre. Te amo mamá

- Yo también te amo cariño.- dijo ahogando un sollozo y estoy seguro que si fuera humana tendría lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Papá eres la persona más bondadosa y amable que conozco ¿sabes? siempre eh pensado que ese es tu don, la bondad. Has estado hay para mí siempre, dándome palabras de aliento cuando yo sentía que no podía mas y te lo agradezco, te amo papá.- ante esto sentí la primera lagrima bajando por mi mejilla sin poder contenerla más tiempo.

- Harry ¿Qué…?

- Alice, mi pequeña hermanita duendecillo, siempre tan feliz contagiando de alegría a cuanta persona te cruzas, la persona más hiperactiva que he conocido y eso sin olvidar tu amor por las compras. Siento mucho que no hayas podido hacer nada con mi nulo sentido de la moda Alice, pero lo mío es la comodidad- dije riendo.- te amo Alice.

- Jasper mi hermano soldado, me encanta cuanto platicamos de tus tan amadas peleas, admiro toda la dedicación que le tuviste y tienes a los tuyos, de verdad eres único hermano y aunque no lo haya dicho nunca se que tienes que sentir lo mucho que te amo – Jasper asintió

-Rosalie eres la belleza personificada hermanita eso es lo que eres, ¡oh pero claro que lo sabes! Pero no por eso eres tonta, claro que no. A pesar de tu postura fría e indiferente eres una de las personas más cálidas y hermosas en todo el sentido de la palabra que eh tenido el placer de conocer y te amo por eso.

- Emmett ¿sabes? Siempre eh visto en ti lo que pudo haber sido mi padre en sus años en Hogwarts, tu mi querido hermano eres un merodeador neonato- reí- Creo que mi padre y tu se llevarían genial si se hubiesen conocido. Me encanta que siempre veas de la vida el lado gracioso, claro excepto cuanto te burlas de mí, eso no es agradable.- dije poniendo los brazos en jarras y negando con la cabeza a lo que el suelta una sonora carcajada y provoca en mi una sonrisa.- Te amo Emm y espero que siempre sigas así, nunca pierdas ese sentido del humor tuyo y ya no molestes tanto al pobre de Eddie.

-No cuentes con ello Harry.- dijo con una carcajada, causando un resoplido de parte de Edward y mi risa

- Por ultimo pero no menos importante tu Edward, gracias a ti aprendí a tocar el piano, tal vez no sea el próximo Mozart pero no puedes negar que lo hago muy bien- presumí- Me encanta cuando nos sentamos en tu piano y tocamos claro de luna o cuando tarareas la melodía que compusiste para mí cuando no podía dormir. Cuando nos quedamos acostados en tu recamara sin decir nada solo disfrutando de nuestra compañía.- dije con una sonrisa en la cara por los recuerdos que me asaltaron, me arrodille frente a él y coloque una mano en su mejilla, al instante el cerro los ojos por mi contacto.- siempre me dijiste que era agradable.- señale- ¿Recuerdas aquel pueblito con nombre de cubierto que dijiste que te recordaba a mis ojos?

- Si.- asintió abriendo los ojos y frunciendo el ceño.- ¿por qué?

- Por que cuando todo esto acabe me gustaría que me llevaras a conocerlo quisiera saber si es tan verde como dices.

- ¿Cuando...acabe?, ¿Harry que estas…?

- Harry por que nos dices todo esto?- interrumpió Alice, yo no respondí.

- Cariño dinos que piensas.- solicitó Esme

- Por favor hijo quítanos este hechizo para poder hablar con normalidad.- Carlisle intentó razonar conmigo, sin embargo no lo conseguiría.

- Harry di algo, quítanos este maldito hechizo.- dijo Rosalie intentando moverse sin ningún resultado.

- Vamos Harry esto no es divertido pareciera que te estás… despidiendo - solo bastó que esas palabras salieran de su boca para que en la cabeza de los 7 vampiros algo hiciera click.

- No Harry, eso no tiene sentido

- Todo lo que ha pasado a lo largo de estos años ha sido un juego de niños comparado a lo que se viene, ahora Voldemort está completamente recuperado y el profesor Dumbledore está muerto, es por eso que no los pienso poner en peligro a ustedes, necesito hacer esto yo solo... después de todo es mi deber, mi profecía.- recordé

-¡No! ¡No puedes hacerlo, no te dejaremos! ¿Lo entiendes?- gritó Edward desesperado.

- No solo si puedo, sino que lo hare y ustedes no harán absolutamente nada para evitarlo, porque no los dejare, a ninguno de ustedes... Y de nada servirá que piensen en darme alcance una vez me vaya.- dije adivinando el pensamiento de mis familiares.

- ¿Y qué te hace estar tan seguro?- dijo Rosalie retadoramente.

- Si te vas, te buscaremos hasta encontrarte y lo sabes cariño no puedes pedirnos que te dejemos ir solo, ¡puedes morir!.- sollozaba Esme

- Hijo por favor tienes que confiar en nosotros, podemos cuidarnos y cuidarte, todo esto es innecesario.- intentó razonar nuevamente Carlisle.

- Es cierto, se que ustedes querrán buscarme y es por eso que tome esta decisión.- me acerque a ellos- Adiós mamá, papá, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett.- me despedí de cada uno, a la vez que les daba un beso en la mejilla pero cuando llegue al lado de Edward supe que este era probablemente el ultimo día que lo vería, que era un posible adiós para siempre, que tal vez era mi última oportunidad y aunque no tenia todavía el valor para decírselo abiertamente tenía que hacerlo. Con miedo de su reacción, con mi mano acaricie su mejilla, viéndolo directamente a los ojos para que el pudiera ver mi amor por él y poco a poco me acerque, pero cuando estaba a unos milímetros de su boca no pude hacerlo y le di el beso en la comisura de los labios, cuando me separe pegue nuestras frentes y pude ver el shock que le causo lo que hice

- Ha..Harry

- Shhh está bien Edward.- le corte poniendo la punta de mis dedos en su boca aun con nuestras frentes aun unidas.- hay algo que me gustaría decirte cuando todo esto se termine y tú me vuelvas a recordar.

- ¿Cómo que cuando te vuelva a recordar? nunca te voy a olvidar Harry.- aseguró cuando me había apartado de su lado y regrese al frente de toda la familia.

- Lo harás Edward... todos ustedes lo harán.- prometí con los ojos bañados en lagrimas y levante mi varita

- ¿Hijo que estás haciendo?- cuestiono Carlisle severamente.

- Como bien dijeron ustedes, yo sé que si me voy así sin más, ustedes me buscaran para protegerme, aunque eso los dejara al descubierto, es por eso que borrare mi existencia de sus recuerdos.- inspire fuertemente dándome valor para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.- Para ustedes Harry Potter nunca habrá existido.

- No te atrevas - me siseo Rosalie, aunque se oyó mas como una súplica.

- Es lo mejor Rose.

- Harry no crees que esa es una decisión que debemos tomar nosotros, no hagas esto.- intento deberme Jasper

- Mala suerte porque ya lo eh decidido por ustedes

- No hay forma de convencerte ¿verdad? Lo vas a hacer de igual manera.- aseguró Alice.

- Si.- confiné.

- Entonces prométeme algo

- Lo que quieras Alice.- dije, eso era lo menos que podía hacer por ellos.

- Prométeme que cuando todo termine, cuando hayas cumplido tu profecía volverás con nosotros que nos buscaras y nos devolverás la memoria pase lo que pase, por favor promételo.

- ¡Alice! ¿Qué estás diciendo?- gritó de forma enojada Edward por haber aceptado lo que yo les pensaba hacer así de fácil

- Lo eh visto Edward, él lo hará, no lo recordaremos, no hay alternativa, ninguna, salvo esta.- reveló Alice con una mirada triste

- Lo hare Alice, cuando todo esto termine volveré con ustedes se los juro, pase lo que pase, estén en donde estén yo los encontrare y les devolveré sus recuerdos.- prometí mientras levantaba mi varita y con un susurro tembloroso pronuncie el hechizo que me borraría de sus vidas.- _Obliviate_

Vi como mi existencia era borrada de sus vidas, como sus ojos se perdían en la lejanía mientras el hechizo me borraba de todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos. Con un movimiento de varita mi presencia en cada una de las fotografías se borro, dejando un vacio que se asemejaba al de mi corazón que se sentía como si lo tuviera bajo la maldición Cruciatus.

Salí de casa sin nada más que un poco de ropa y mi varita deseando más que nada algún día volver...

_**Hola!**_

_**¿Qué les parecen las pequeñas mejoras? Espero que sean de su agrado, publicare tan rápido como pueda para poder arrancar con los nuevos capítulos ;) **_

_**Ahora les explicare acerca el hechizo ''Inmobilus'' que eh usado en este capitulo, yo se que se supone que no te puedes mover ni hablar al ser hechizado con el, pero estoy manipulando un poco la utilidad del hechizo escudándome con la condición vampirica, debido a eso los hechizos son menos poderosos en ellos, por eso es que ellos pueden ser capaces de hablar mas no de moverse.**_

_**¿Algun review? Tomense 5 segundos y escriban su nacionalidad, me encantaría saber desde que lugares me siguen. Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia, no leemos pronto!**_


	3. Encuentros Indirectos

Advertencia: Relación Hombre/Hombre, sino te gusta no leas

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling.

Esta historia esta inspirada en el fic ''Buscándote, encontrándote, amándote'' de Yenyprincess.

_-''Pensamientos''_

-Dialogó normal.-

-**C**ambio de escena.-

_-Hechizos.-_

Un año de investigación, miles de pistas fallidas y horas interminables de desesperación me han traído aquí, a Forks Washington. Aquel pueblito con nombre de cubierto del que Edward tanto me hablo.

Deje escapar un largo suspiro para tranquilizarme, esta es mi última pista de ellos. Si mi familia no se encuentra en este lugar no sé qué es lo que hare.

Han pasado más de dos largos años desde que me fui de casa y borre la memoria de mi familia, uno desde la muerte de Voldemort y otro buscándolos. Ahora tengo 19 años de edad, aunque varias personas me dicen que aparento 17, puedo culpar de ello a los Dursley.

Sé que solo hay una manera de comprobar si mis familiares están en este lugar, y esa es ir y preguntar en el Instituto de Forks.

Mi primera impresión de la preparatoria Forks es que dejaba mucho que desear en comparación con Hogwarts. Pero era obvio que después de estudiar en un castillo antiguo y venir a una escuela que es solo un grupo de edificios rectangulares apilados uno cerca de otro, ¿Quién no estaría decepcionado?

Cuando llegue a al instituto era alrededor del medio día.- _"genial"_.- pensé.- _"así no me topare con ningún alumno"_.- Camine calmadamente por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que encontré una oficina que decía '**Dirección'.**

- Buenas tardes.- salude a una mujer mayor que estaba dentro.

- Buenas tardes joven, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?.- pregunto amablemente

- Mi nombre es Harry Potter.- primeramente me presenté.- He venido a solicitar una información. Verá, unos amigos míos se mudaron hace poco a ese pueblo.- semi-mentí a la secretaria, después de todo no sabía si mi familia verdaderamente se había mudado aquí.- y deseaba saber si es que se inscribieron en este instituto.

- ¡Claro!, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?.- pregunto amablemente

- Se apellidan Cullen, son Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y Edward Cullen.- aventure, cruzando mentalmente los dedos para tener suerte. Me sorprendió que la secretaria no revisara ningún archivo, solo asintió con la cabeza sonriéndome.

- Ah, los Cullen, sí, se mudaron aquí hace tiempo y los cinco están inscritos en esta preparatoria.- ciertamente no me sorprendía que ella los reconociera tan rápido, mis hermanos llamaban la atención a donde quiera que iban.

- Muchas gracias.- agradecí aliviado.

- No hay de que querido, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo más?

- Si… quisiera matricularme en tercer año.- pedí y le entregué mis papeles a la secretaria, que momentos después me pidió que la llamara Sra. Coope. Ella reviso atentamente mis documentos, yo sabía que no había nada malo con ellos, me asegure de usar el mejor falsificador de papeles que pudiera encontrar, de algo me tenía que servir vivir con vampiros que necesitaban constantemente falsificar documentos.

- Todo parece estar en orden.- dijo la Sra. Coope cuando acabo de revisar mis papeles.- puedes comenzar tus clases a partir de mañana, hmmm, aquí tienes tu horario y el mapa de la escuela.- me los entrego con una amigable sonrisa.

- Gracias.- reconocí y con un "hasta mañana" Salí de la oficina con un torbellino de emociones recorriendo mi interior. Estaba feliz de haberlos encontrado al fin después de tanto tiempo, nervioso por el cómo me recibirán, cansado cuando todo el peso de todo lo que había pasado cayó sobre mis hombros de golpe y aliviado ya que de ahora en adelante podría descansar y vivir una vida normal, o por lo menos eso esperaba.

- ¡Vaya aquí en verdad es muy verde! tal como Edward me dijo.- hable a la nada con una sonrisa, viendo el bosque que se extendía al rededor de la escuela e inhalando profundamente, sintiendo la tranquilidad que despedía este pueblo.

Caminaba hacia mi coche lo note la presencia de un vampiro, no sabía cómo pero con todo lo que había pasado a lo largo de mi vida mi inconsciente detectaba las presencias peligrosas.

Estaba en el bosque demasiado cerca de la escuela. Me interne el bosque cuidando que nadie me viera y me pudiera seguir, sabía muy bien que cuando entrara al bosque el vampiro me vería como una presa fácil y se mostraría ante mí, cosa que sucedió.

Era un vampiro de aproximadamente mi edad y mi complexión con cabello castaño pálido y con unos ojos rojos borgoña que claramente me decían que se alimentaba de humanos

- Tengo mucha sed ¿sabes?, y tu hueles muy bien, nunca había percibido un aroma como el tuyo, tan atrayente.- ronroneo extasiado por lo que suponía era el sabor de mi sangre para él.

- Lo sé.- y claro que lo sabia Edward me había dicho una vez que mi sangre al no ser un humano normal tenía un olor diferente y atrayente, sobre todo en los recién convertidos por su inexperiencia y sed insaciable, entonces algo hizo clic en mi cabeza y abrí los ojos sorprendido señal que él tomo como causa de temor ya que rió.

- No te preocupes no dolerá mucho.- y antes de que él pudiera atacarme saque mi varita

- ¡_Stupefy!._- él salió disparado hacia un árbol derribándolo completamente.- _¡Petrificus Totalus!_, ¿quién te convirtió?.- le pregunte al ahora inmóvil vampiro apuntándole con mi varita

- ¿Por qué piensas que yo te tendría que decir algo a ti humano?.- me gruño molesto.

- Porque si no lo haces te pasara esto _Lacarnun Inflamarae._- dije tranquilamente y el vampiro vio con horror como el tronco que él había derribado se prendió en llamas.- ahora dime ¿quién te ha transformado?

- No sé con exactitud quien me ha transformado

- ¿Hay más como tú?

- Si

- ¿cuántos?

- Varias docenas

-¿Docenas?- jade sorprendido- ¿Con que propósito han creado a tantos neonatos?

- Para una batalla contra un aquelarre enemigo

- ¿Estabas planeando alimentarte aquí?.- pregunte entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha

- No, Richard ,uno de los que está a cargo de nosotros me ordeno que viniera a seguir a la novia de un vampiro, es por eso que estoy aquí en el bosque se supone que sus sentidos aunque sean un aquelarre grande no me detectarían y yo seguiría a la humana a su casa para entrar en ella y conseguir una prenda con su olor para poder darles un rastro a los demás

- ¿Qué tiene que ver una humana en todo esto?

- No lo sé pero al parecer es a ella a quien le quieren dar caza por una clase de venganza

- Solamente te puedo dejar ir si me prometes que no regresaras nunca mas aquí y no volverás a tomar sangre humana, en cambio lo harás por la de los animales ¿lo harás?.- le pregunte pero sabiendo que era probable que me mintiera utilicé mi Legeremancia para saber si lo hacía o no

Lo juro jamás lo hare _''es un estúpido si piensa que hare lo que él quiere''_.- y al leer sus pensamientos me percate de que verdaderamente ese neófito no tenia salvación.

- _Lacarnun Inflamarae_.- susurre y el cuerpo del vampiro se incendio sin más para terminar en cenizas.- Mentiste…, mala decisión.- dije caminando de regreso al estacionamiento.

Edward Pov

Después de lo que paso en volterra, mi familia y yo regresamos a Forks y a pesar de que Bella y yo retomamos nuestra relación nada era como antes. Aunque ella no lo dijera abiertamente se sentía dividida entro Jacob y yo, sus visitas a la push eran cada vez mas seguidas y nuestras peleas más constantes.

Ella casi siempre estaba muy irritable al respecto conmigo y su relación con Jacob, no le gustaba que me metiera y lo defendía hasta el cansancio y en más de una ocasión me reprochaba que era mi culpa el que ella estuviera tan cerca de él porque fui yo quien la dejo en primer lugar.

Aunque odie admitirlo Rosalie tiene razón, cosa que nunca diré abiertamente, Bella se ha convertido en una persona caprichosa y tal vez un poco histérica y yo sabía que aunque nadie aparte de Rosalie lo dijera todos incluso Alice estaban de acuerdo con ella hasta cierto punto.

Pero a la vez nadie podría reclamar algo ya que todos estaban agradecidos de que ella hubiera llegado antes de que cometiera una estupidez en Volterra.

El día de hoy mi familia y yo estábamos en una extraña paz, tal vez se relacionara en que Bella no había venido a clases porque había ido a visitar a su madre en Jacksonville el fin de semana y no llegaría hasta mañana, pero tampoco quería pensar mucho en eso.

Todos estaban pensando en las actividades que harían después de clase Alice y Jasper estaban pensando en ir de caza solo por si las dudas Rosalie en que color se vería mejor en sus uñas y…

- Emmett.- le gruñí en advertencia.

- ¿Que pasa Eddie?.- pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

- No me llames Eddie ya te eh dicho que lo odio y ya deja de pensar….- pero mi reclamo fue interrumpido por la voz de un chico.

- ¡Vaya aquí en verdad es muy verde! tal como Edward me dijo.- nuestra atención voló a un chico de aproximadamente 18 años parado frente a la dirección viendo el bosque y hablándole a la nada. Tenía piel clara, cabello azabache que al parecer tenia vida propia pero lo que me sorprendió fueron sus ojos de un verde tan intenso que ni en mis años de humano le podrían haber hecho competencia.

- ¿Edward? ¿Lo conoces?.- pregunto Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos yo solo me encogí de hombros y negué, había muchos Edward no necesariamente tenía que ser yo aunque vagamente él se me hacia conocido, el chico empezó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento supuse que a su auto cuando de repente se detuvo viendo el bosque y frunciendo el seño, volteo hacia todos lados y se interno en el bosque

- ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo?.- oí que pregunto Rosalie

- Quien sabe a lo mejor tenía que ir al baño.- como siempre Emmett y sus brillantes deducciones.

- Aush bebe ¿por qué me golpeas? yo solo decía

- Vámonos que quiero disfrutar mi último día de paz.- yo simplemente ignore el insulto y caminamos hacia los coches hasta que algo nos detuvo

- Tengo mucha sed ¿sabes?, y tu hueles muy bien, nunca había percibido un aroma como el tuyo, tan atrayente.- ronroneo una voz de terciopelo y abrí los ojos horrorizado ¿había dicho que tenia sed y que el chico olía bien?

- Vampiro.- susurró Alice para internarse en el bosque seguida de Jasper y los demás

- Lo sé.- contestó simplemente el chico y vi como mis hermanos, al igual que yo, fruncían el ceño ¿lo sabía? y ¿cómo demonios lo sabía? era lo que todos pensábamos; de pronto el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido supuse que apenas cayó en cuenta de que estaba en peligro y entonces me di cuenta no podía leer su mente.

- No te preocupes no dolerá mucho.- murmuro burlonamente el vampiro, pero antes de que yo o mi familia pudiéramos reaccionar para poder ayudarlo vimos como saco un palo de madera de su chaqueta

- ¡_Stupefy!._- gritó el chico haciendo que el vampiro saliera disparado hacia un árbol derribándolo completamente y antes de que el vampiro que en ese momento se veía aturdido pudiera hacer nada él volvió a decir unas palabras en latín y el neonato no se movió mas, parecía que estaba congelado.- ¿Quien te convirtió?.- mi familia y yo no podíamos estar más sorprendidos ¿sabia que era un vampiro?

- ¿Por qué piensas que yo te tendría que decir algo a ti humano?.- le gruño

- Porque si no lo haces te pasara esto _Lacarnun Inflamarae_.- vimos con asombro como el tronco anteriormente derribado ardía en llamas, mostrándole al vampiro claramente lo que le pasaría si no contestaba sus preguntas y este lo entendió perfectamente si su cara llena de miedo era una señal.- ahora dime ¿quién te ha transformado?.- cuestiono el chico.

- No sé con exactitud quien me ha transformado

- ¿Hay más como tú?

- Si

- ¿cuántos?.- exigió saber el chico aun con el palo de madera apuntándole.

- Varias docenas

-¿Docenas? ¿Con que propósito han creado a tantos neonatos?.- ¿Cómo rayos sabia que él era uno?

- Para una batalla contra un aquelarre enemigo.- ante esto yo gire a ver a mi familia.

- _''¿Crees que esto lo esté haciendo victoria para atacarnos?''_

- No lo se Jasper pero al parecer así es.- respondí con un suspiro resignado

- Yo no eh visto nada con claridad así que no podemos estar seguros de que es ella

- Pero tus visiones son subjetivas Alice tal vez encontró el modo de esquivarte.- dije frunciendo el ceño con preocupación

- Ahora no es el momento para hablar, cállense y escuchen tal vez diga algo que nos sirva.- hablo Rosalie viendo al congelado vampiro y al chico

- ¿Estabas planeando alimentarte aquí?.- pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados

- No, Richard uno de los que está a cargo de nosotros me dijo que viniera a seguir a la novia de un vampiro.- _"Bella"_ fue en quien todos pensamos.- es por eso que estoy aquí en el bosque se supone que sus sentidos aunque sean un aquelarre grande no me detectarían y yo seguiría a la humana a su casa para entrar en ella y conseguir una prenda con su olor para poder darles un rastro a los demás

_''Demonios lo tenían todo muy bien pensado''_.- gruño Rosalie

- ¿Qué tiene que ver una humana en todo esto?.- quiso saber el chico

- No lo sé pero al parecer es a ella a quien le quieren dar caza por una clase de venganza.- si antes no estábamos seguros ahora no había ninguna duda estaban tras de bella y nosotros

-Solamente te puedo dejar ir si me prometes que no regresaras nunca más aquí y no volverás a tomar sangre humana, en cambio lo harás por la de los animales ¿lo harás?.- escuche que le pregunto el chico al vampiro, ¿en qué rayos piensa?

- ¿Es estúpido o qué?, no dejare que se vaya.- gruño Rosalie a punto de saltar pero Alice la tomo del brazo

- No Rosalie no es prudente que nos vea, no sabemos qué es lo que haría ese chico si nos ve, aunque seamos más nada nos garantiza que él no nos haga los mismo que a ese neófito y nos prenda fuego

- Eso es cierto Rosalie, el es humano pero ha podido doblegar a un recién nacido como si nada no podemos arriesgarnos

- Además si nos mostramos ante el nuestro futuro se ve borroso no puedo ver nada con claridad

- Y en todo caso cuando lo deje irse con nosotros aquí no llegara muy lejos en cuanto el chico este fuera de vista acabaremos con el

- Esta bien.- acepto un poco renuente Rosalie y vi como Emmett la tomaba de la cintura para que se tranquilizara

- Lo juro jamás lo hare _''es un estúpido si piensa que hare lo que él quiere''.- _escuchamos lo que contesto, pero por mi gruñido mi familia se dio cuenta de que pensaba otra cosa, estábamos listos, en cuanto el humano se fuera nosotros le daríamos caza y acabaríamos con él pero paso algo que nos dejo sorprendidos a todos.

-_ Lacarnun Inflamarae._- dijo moviendo el palo de madera hacia él y vimos con sorpresa como el vampiro prendía en llamas y a pesar de sus lamentos termino en cenizas

- ¿Entonces él desde un principio lo iba a matar?.- pregunto Emmett

- ¿Solo estaba jugando con él?.- dijo Alice sorprendida y preocupada

- Mentiste…, mala decisión.- hablo el chico regresando por donde había venido

- ¿Como...como lo supo?.- le pregunte a nadie en especial con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, él no habría podido saber que el vampiro mentía solamente con verlo, la única forma de haberlo sabido era leyendo su mente y eso no era posible ¿cierto?

**E**stábamos sentados en la mesa y acabábamos de contarle a Carlisle de lo que había pasado con el vampiro que mandaron para seguir a Bella y el fin que tuvo a manos de aquel extraño humano

- ¿Pero cómo es posible que un humano haya acabado con un vampiro?.- pregunto asombrado Carlisle

- Y no solo eso, sino que además era un neonato lo que lo hacía aun mas difícil de matar pero él ni siquiera transpiro, inclusive para nosotros hubiera sido difícil acabar con el.- señalo Jasper

- ¿Dicen que él le había dicho que lo dejaría con vida si dejaba de alimentarse de humanos por animales?

- Si papa, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que el neonato le dijo que dejaría de hacerlo y solo porque pude leer su mente supe que estaba mintiendo era imposible que él lo supiera, sin embargo lo unas palabras en latín me parece y movió su palito de madera y el vampiro empezó a arder.

- Si es cierto y cuando no quedaron más que cenizas del vampiro y el chico se iba dijo ''mentiste…, mala elección''.- termino Alice

- Estoy atónito, no sé cómo es posible que un humano sepa tanto acerca de nosotros y sea capaz de destruir a un neonato así de fácil es más si no fueran ustedes quienes me cuentan esto creería que es una mentira.- comento Carlisle asombrado.

- Carlisle ¿crees que ese chico sea una amenaza para nosotros?, ¿para nuestros hijos? recuerda que lo vieron saliendo de la dirección lo más probable es que se haya inscrito y va a ser inevitable que se vean y no quiero que les pase nada.- dijo Esme viéndonos con preocupación

- El no nos hará daño mamá.- dije muy seguro

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes cariño?.- cuestiono curiosa Esme

- No...No lo sé solamente lo siento así es...extraño- no tenia forma de decir lo que sentía pero algo dentro de mi me decía que ese chico jamás le haría daño a ninguno de nosotros

- Yo pienso como Edward el chico le dio la oportunidad de seguir viviendo a cambio de que no matara mas, en cambio nosotros solo nos alimentamos de animales

- Emmett tiene razón el no tendría motivos para pelear si se da cuenta que nosotros no dañamos a nadie, pero por seguridad pienso que hay que mantener nuestra distancia solo hasta que estemos seguros de que el no nos atacara.- todos asentimos de acuerdo con lo que dijo Jasper.

_**Respecto a tu petición **_Guest _** Me temo que mi ingles es casi nulo por lo que no me es posible escribir esta historia asi, lo siento y espero que puedas seguir leyendo mi historia.**_

_**Hola Sao, me alegra que te gusten estos cambios y actualizare cada Domingo, este capitulo es un regalo ;)**_

_**Ausen: Lo hare, gracias por el apoyo es por eso que sigo aquí.**_

_**Candelaria1: Gracias! Draco owws si, claro que aparecerá, esperalo **_

_**Gracias Jessica espero que sigas leyendo**_

_**Elizabeth Black V: Gracias por el apoyo y como lo menciona algunos capítulos no tendrán grandes cambios, tal vez solo reemplaze algunos diálogos en algunos. **_

_**Gracias Chile! Portal! Costa Rica! Wao, muchas gracias. Espero seguir contando con ustedes al pasar los capítulos y les guste cada vez un poquito mas.**_

_**¿Algun review? Tomense 5 segundos y escriban su nacionalidad, me encantaría saber desde que lugares me siguen. Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia, no leemos pronto!**_


	4. Te encontré ¿Te perdí?

Advertencia: Relación Hombre/Hombre, sino te gusta no leas

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling.

Esta historia está inspirada en el fic ''Buscándote, encontrándote, amándote'' de Yenyprincess.

_-''Pensamientos''_

-Dialogó normal.-

-**C**ambio de escena.-

_-Hechizos.-_

Desde ayer no había podido quitar de mi cabeza la relación de la que hablo ese neonato. Pensé en el clan Denali, no conocía ningún otro que fuera vegetariano. Sin embargo recordaba que la señora Coop me aseguro que mi familia estaba aquí.

Fruncí el ceño, debieron agregar un miembro a la familia a lo largo de estos años y era esa persona quien tenía una relación con la chica humana. Cientos de snitch revoloteaban en mi estomago ante nuestro futuro encuentro, si mis hermanos no asistían hoy a la escuela, cuando las clases terminaran los buscaría yo mismo.

Tenían que estar al tanto del ataque de los neonatos cuanto antes, no iba a perder a mi familia ahora que los había vuelto a encontrar por nada del mundo. Voldemort no pudo separarme de ellos, mucho menos un puñado de vampiros.

Mi pequeño Ford Ka de color plata resalto de inmediato al llegar al estacionamiento, las miradas me seguían antes de que bajara del auto. Ignore la quemazón en mi nuca y me colgué la mochila al hombro. Mire mi horario ''Matematicas'', no soy brillante pero creo que sabía lo suficiente como para que la materia no me resultara imposible de seguir.

-Buenos días-le dije al profesor entregándole mi horario

-Buenos días-asintió –Jóvenes, el será su compañero a partir de hoy sean amables y ayúdenlo en lo que puedan, preséntese a la clase por favor.

-Mi nombre es Harry Potter tengo 18 años y anteriormente estudiaba en Inglaterra

-Muy bien, tome asiento donde guste-camine hacia una chica que usaba anteojos, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y era la única persona que desde que llegue no me había mirado con algo que no fuera simple curiosidad.

-¿Te importaría si me siento contigo?

-N..no claro que no, soy Angela mucho gusto Harry-se presento sonriendo amigablemente, le sonreí de vuelta

Las clases fueron pasando y en la tercera conocí a una chica llamada Jessica, la típica cotilla. En menos de una hora yo ya estaba enterada del enamoramiento de Angela con Ben, y los pasados amoríos de la mitad de la clase. Jessica a pesar de todo me parecía agradable por lo que no me esforcé por deshacerme de su compañía.

Después de la cuarta hora mi estomago pedía comida, caminaba al lado de varios estudiantes que se dirigían a la cafetería, el aire caliente me golpeo nada más abrir la puerta. Al centro Jessica hacía gestos con sus manos para que me acercara, me reí ligeramente y camine hacia ella.

-Hola Jessica, Angela

-Hola Harry

-¿De dónde conoces a Angela?

-Tenemos matemáticas juntos

-Ah ya, mira ellos son Mike, Tayler, Laurent y Erick-los señalo- el es Harry tenemos física juntos

-Bueno una vez las presentaciones hechas tengo que ir por mi comida.

Me quede congelado cuando unas siluetas muy bien conocidas por mí, comenzaron a formarse tras las puertas de la pequeña cafetería. El aire se quedo atascado en mi garganta cuando la pequeña cara de duendecillo de Alice se asomo.

-Así que tu también ya los notaste, ellos son los Cullen hijos adoptivos de la señora Esme y el doctor Cullen- dijo cuando siguió mi mirada, no necesitaba escuchar lo que Jessica pudiera decirme porque no había nadie que los conociera mejor que yo en esa habitación.

El rostro de granito de Edward provoco que el piso se moviera, después de tanto tiempo al fin lo tenia de frente. ''_Podría decirle mis sentimientos, luchar por ser correspondido'' _pensé esperanzado.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y deje de respirar. El pareció confundido por el peso de mi insistente mirada y antes de que pudiera avanzar hacia él, una chica llego a su lado dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Mi corazón dejo de latir, el suelo pareció derrumbarse a mis pies y lo único que pude preguntar fue quien era ella.

-Se llama Isabella Swan se mudo aquí un poco después que llegaron los Cullen y desde entonces es novia de Edward- era de piel pálida, complexión delgada y cabello chocolate _''Es bonita''_ tuve que admitir.

-No me digas que Bella te gusta- dijo Jessica, arqueando las cejar incrédula

-Por supuesto que no- la sola idea de mi con esa chica me revolvía el estomago

-No sé qué le ve Edward. Es linda pero no está a su altura- dijo- De cualquier forma, desde que Bella llego las parejas están completas. Es muy raro que los señores Cullen les permitan tener una relación entre ellos, viviendo todos juntos.

-No son hermanos de sangre, no tiene nada de malo- respondí en automático

-Supongo que tienes razón-mascullo Jessica- y teniendo en cuenta el estado de la señora Esme es mejor esto que nada ¿no?

-¿Estado?- parpadeé confundido

-Buenos todos dicen que la razón por la que los Cullen adoptaron a tantos niños es porque bueno- se acerco y susurro- la señora Esme es estéril

Sentí la rabia emerger como espuma por la manera en que lo dijo, como si fuera algo de lo que avergonzarse y la bilis me dejo un amargo sabor en la lengua

-No hables de lo que no sabes-espete y la fulmine con la mirada- Pienso que adoptar a un niño es una acción de lo más noble, Esme está dándoles un hogar a niños que no tuvieron la fortuna de tener una familia como tu ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?

-Nada- respondió mirándome desconcertada

-Una cosa son los cotilleos de corredor y otra lo que estás diciendo de la señora Cullen, no puedes simplemente ir y decir esas cosas de las personas Jessica. Pensé que eras una buena chica pero ahora no estoy muy seguro

Jessica me veía con los ojos abiertos como platos, sonrojada y los labios temblando ligeramente, la mire enojado y sin siquiera molestarme en fingir que comería, camine hacia la salida.

Por el rabillo del ojo me permití observar una vez más a mi familia. Se notaban desconcertados de mi arrebato _''No insultarían a Esme en mi presencia jamás'' _

La visión de Edward con Isabella era más de lo que yo podía soportar, salí disparado hacia mi coche necesitaba pensar, durante todo el tiempo mantuve la esperanza de que si sobrevivía podría tener una oportunidad con Edward, pensé que las cosas podrían funcionar, teníamos tanto en común y el demostró en más de una ocasión que se interesaba en mi más que un hermano. Jamás pensé que a mi regreso el habría elegido a su compañera.

''_Ni siquiera considere esa opción'' _reí incrédulo ycamine hasta casi correr para subir a mi coche, una vez dentro suspire y apoye mi cara sobre el volante. Fui tan arrogante como para pensar que nadie más podría llamar la atención de Edward

¿Qué haría? Antes de irme prácticamente había confesado mis sentimientos por Edward, cuando el hechizo se rompiera y ellos lo supieran ¿Qué pasaría? Tal vez fingirían no haberse dado cuenta de nada pero aun así sentirían lastima por mi e inclusive Edward era capaz de renunciar a su relación para que yo fuera feliz y yo no quería su lastima yo quería su amor.

-No puedo volver- murmure con amargura, cerré los ojos luchando contra mis emociones- perdóname Alice, pero no puedo volver

Encendí el auto para salir a toda velocidad del instituto ¿Qué importaba que me fuera de pinta en mi primer día? Tal vez ni siquiera volvería.

_**Hola chic s!**_

_**Que les pareció el cap?**_

_**Mika: Gracias por seguir esta historia y tranquila que noes plagio jaja,pero que bien es saber que si alguna vez sucede te tengo a ti para darte cuenta eh? Tan rápido como pueda chiquilla de preferencia uno por semana, de hecho les debo uno mas, esperalo en estos días**_

_**Nanis kpop star: Son pequeños los cambios pero creo que están mejorando la calidad de la historia que espero sea de su gusto.**_

_**¡Chile, Portugal, Costa Rica, Argentina! ¿Algun país que se quiera unir? Tomense 5 seg y escriban su nacionalidad, me gustaria saber desde que lugares nos leen : ) **_


	5. No los abandonare

Advertencia: Relación Hombre/Hombre, sino te gusta no leas

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling.

Esta historia está inspirada en el fic ''Buscándote, encontrándote, amándote'' de Yenyprincess.

_-''Pensamientos''_

-Dialogó normal.-

-**C**ambio de escena.-

_-Hechizos.-_

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio para cuando llegue a casa ¿Qué haría? ¿Podría regresar con ellos? Tal vez si tenía cuidado podría regresar su memoria hasta cierto punto, tal vez podría solo dejar en el limbo los últimos segundos. Pero aun si eso funcionara ¿Podría vivir mirando a Edward junto a Isabella por la eternidad? Sabia la respuesta a eso antes de si quiera preguntármelo.

Con un resoplido frustrado tome algunos polvos flu y llame a la única persona con la que podía hablar de esto.

-Draco ¿estás ahí?

- ¿Pos que tanto escándalo cara rajada?

-Los encontré- murmure sintiéndome perdido

-Eso es bueno ¿cierto? – asentí y el frunció el ceño-Entonces ¿por que esa cara?

-Hoy los vi-me lamí los labios sintiéndolos secos de repente- Edward tiene una compañera humana

-¿Humana...Pero que…de qué demonios hablas? ¿Estás seguro? Tal vez sea solo una chiquilla tonta que se arrojo a sus brazos

-Tan seguro como que los vi darse un beso- recordé amargamente- No hay manera posible de mal interpretar eso.

-¿Qué es lo que estas pensando hacer?- pregunto después de unos segundos en silencio

-Nada, no hare absolutamente nada. Recogeré mis cosas y regresare al mundo mágico- Draco entrecerró los ojos

-¿En serio estas pensando en irte así como si nada? ¡Son tu familia Potter! Independientemente de si el jodido de tu hermano tiene o no una ''novia'' ¿no crees que tu familia merece que vuelvas a ellos?

-Si…tal vez, pero tienes que entender que si rompo el hechizo tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de mis sentimientos y se compadecerán de mi. Edward se sentirá culpable de no poder corresponderme y

-Escúchame bien Potter, me importa un carajo tu jodido hermano ¡No puedes hacerte esto! Has deseado volver a ellos desde el momento en que te fuiste para derrotar al señor oscuro- suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse- Mira, tal vez las cosas ni siquiera funcionen con esa muggle, no puedes dar todo por sentado. No sabes que tan en serio va esa supuesta relación

-Draco esa relación es tan seria como para que un- abrí los ojos como plato y jade- ¡Draco! Ayer un vampiro neonato estaba en el bosque de la escuela, me dijo que están formando un ejército para vengarse de mi familia.

-¿Venganza de qué?

-No lose, lo único que tengo claro es que mi familia va a ser atacada en un futuro no muy lejano

-Entonces ahora menos que nunca puedes irte. Por más fuertes que sean, dudo mucho que sobrevivan sin ninguna baja y lo sabes- fruncí el ceño y me mordí el labio. Draco tenía razón, no podía irme cuando estaban a punto de sufrir una emboscada.

-Lo sé -suspire- Aun con la experiencia de Jasper esta pelea podría hacer que no salgan bien parados, inclusive podrían llegar a Isabella.

-¿Que es lo que harás?

-Aun creo que lo mejor es no romper el hechizo pero les ayudare a pelear contra esos neonatos.

-Como quieras Potter, pero tendrás que acercarte a ellos para saber cuando será el momento de la pelea y cuando lo sepas me llamaras para poder ir contigo

-No es necesario Draco, tú no tienes por

-Cállate Potter, no te estoy pidiendo permiso. Lo hare quieras o no, arreglare algunas cosas e iré a buscarte- Draco corto la comunicación antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

Suspire frustrado, no había llamado a Draco para meterlo en este lio y sin embargo al menos una cosa me quedaba clara

Protegería a mi familia…Costara lo que costara.

**L**a mañana siguiente tuve que disculparme con la señora Coop por mi repentina huida durante el almuerzo. Me dio un regaño que nada le envidiaba a los de la profesora Mcgonagall.

Al entrar a mi tercera clase hice una mueca _''Al parecer mi mala suerte me seguía incluso hasta los lugares más apartados, como lo era Forks'' _pensé al ver a Isabella sentada junto a Edward.

Durante toda la hora Edward trato de leer mi mente, forzando mis barreras de Oclumancia provocándome un dolor de cabeza.

Al terminar la clase tome mis cosas de prisa y al pasar a su lado le dirigí una mirada enojada.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo mire a Jasper y Alice junto a la barra de comida y camine hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

-Hola

-Ho...Hola- parpadeo sorprendida y me dio una tensa sonrisa- Soy Alice y el es Jasper

-Soy Harry mucho gusto-dije

-El gusto es nuestro Harry-contesto Jasper tan serio como es con las personas que no conoce y aunque eso me hizo sentir un pinchazo en el corazón lo deseche de inmediato.

-Me temo que desde ayer por una pequeña riña no soy más bienvenido a esa mesa ¿les importaría si me siento con ustedes? – Tenia que acercarme a ellos de alguna manera y entre más rápido mejor.

- Claro Harry, ser la única persona nueva debe ser difícil. Podríamos aprovechar y conocernos mejor- dijo Alice después de intercambiar una mirada con Jasper.

-¿Harry? – un pequeño toque en mi hombro me hizo girar, Jessica retorcía sus manos con nerviosismo notablemente incomoda- ¿Podríamos hablar un momento?

- Nuestro ofrecimiento sigue en pie Harry- dijo Alice antes de tomar de la mano a Jasper y alejarse de nosotros. Asentí y mire a Jessica incitándola a hablar.

- Respecto a lo que dije ayer, yo siento haberte molestado. Nunca fue mi intención ser venenosa respecto a la señora Cullen- enarque una ceja incrédulo- Yo solo repetí lo que todo el mundo dice, no es ningún secreto.

-Aun si fueran ciertas las cosas que se rumoran no tienes el derecho de señalar a nadie. – Dije- Si la señora Cullen es o no estéril al resto ¿Qué más le da? ¿Has pensado lo que ha de ser para ella escuchar lo que se murmura en el pueblo? ¿No te da ninguna idea al ver a sus hijos, cuanto es su amor de madre? Como puedes si quiera atreverte a poner ese tono desdeñoso al decir lo de ayer

Jessica tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas retenidas, supongo que nunca nadie le había hecho ver cuán mal estaba al expresarse así. Al paso de los años aprendí que muchas veces no había demasiada malicia en los comentarios de algunas personas que solo eran las palabras que un niño escuchaba repetir a su padre. Comentarios que no eran movidos más que por la envidia

-Escucha no creo que seas una mala persona, el hecho de que vengas a hablar conmigo demuestra que ni siquiera entiendes lo mal que estuvo lo que dijiste ayer, no comprendes lo fácil que los comentarios equivocados lastiman. Piensa en todo lo que te eh dicho y espero que lo comprendas y cambies tu manera de pensar. Quiero ser tu amigo Jessica – le di un breve apretón a su mano y una pequeña sonrisa- pero si lo que paso ayer se vuelve a repetir me temo que no podre serlo.- asegure y me fui. Tome una charola y pedí un cereal, un jugo y una manzana. Pude sentir los ojos a mi espalda al dejar a una Jessica llorosa atrás.

-Respecto a eso de conocernos mejor ¿Crees que este sea un buen momento?- pregunte a Alice parado junto a su mesa. Alice sonrío y asintió alegremente.

-Chicos él es Harry, ellos son mis hermanos Rosalie, Emmet y Edward

-Hola, gracias por dejarme sentar con ustedes

-Tu nombre me es familiar de algún lado- dijo Rosalie, me tense de inmediato pero me obligue a relajarme

-Creo que te equivocas, nunca había conocido a nadie de apellido Cullen hasta el día de ayer- mentí descaradamente

-Tal vez conocimos algún familiar tuyo- insistió

-No lo creo- sonreí forzadamente

-Edward ¿Por qué no me esperaste?-chillo la voz de Isabella quien venía llegando abrazando los libros a su pecho interrumpiendo cualquier comentario

-Lo siento Bella no pensé que te molestaría caminar sola hasta aquí-dijo Edward mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía una silla en la que con un bufido Isabella se sentó, entonces se dio cuenta de mi presencia y frunció el ceño

-¿Quién es él?-pregunto apuntándome con un movimiento de cabeza

-El es Harry un nuevo estudiante, comparte biología con nosotros ¿recuerdas?

-Si-asintió sin dejar de mirarme- ¿Y quién lo invito a sentarse con nosotros?- Ok eso había sido muy grosero y al parecer Rosalie compartía mi opinión

-Isabella no seas grosera

-Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya no quiero causar problemas

-No, espera Harry queríamos hablar contigo

-Deja que se vaya si es lo que quiere Alice-dijo mordiendo una manzana-no le den tanta importancia

-Con permiso-farfulle tomando mi bandeja, no podía creer que esa chica fuera la novia de Edward, era tan...tan diferente a él. No entendía por qué mi presencia le había molestado al parecer pensaba que ese era solo un derecho suyo.

Descubrí que tenía una clase con Isabella, Educación Física y podía decir que ella era la persona más torpe que había conocido en mi vida. ¡Por Merlín! se tropezaba con el aire e inclusive en una ocasión cuando la atrape antes de que se diera de cara contra el suelo; una vez que estuvo sobre sus propios pies me miro como si yo hubiera tenido la culpa y sin más se dio media vuelta y camino hacia el otro lado de la cancha donde no tuvo tanta suerte de ser salvada. Su cara fue presentada con el suelo más de 3 veces y no mentiré, me alegro, claro solo un poco.

De ese día ya había pasado alrededor de una semana y media, no trate de acercarme de nuevo y ellos tampoco lo hicieron, sin embargo compartíamos cabeceos en el caso de Rosalie y Jasper y sonrisas amistosas en el caso de Alice, Emmet y Edward. Sin embargo con Edward solo lo hacía cuando no estaba Isabella presente ya que la última vez que lo hice empezó a chillarle a Edward el por qué esas sonrisitas y no sé qué tantas tonterías mas.

El hecho de que no había conseguido ninguna nueva información acerca de la fecha del ataque de los neófitos me tenía más preocupado. Contaba con que Alice lo viera en un futuro cercano o que ya lo hubiera hecho por lo que me dedique a vigilar los bosques por las noches montado en mi escoba y cubierto con la capa de invisibilidad.

-Potter ¿Estás ahí?- la llamada desde la chimenea me detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta

-Draco ¿Qué pasa?

-Solo quería saber que has averiguado del ataque ¿ya sabes cuándo será? ¿Le has dicho a tu familia lo que sabes?

-No aun no

-¿Aun no a que cosa?- me mordí el labio

-A ambas

-¿Y que estas esperando Potter? por muy poderoso que seas o buenas intenciones tengas de nada sirve si no saben nada

-La verdad tenía la esperanza de que mandaran otro neonato para poder interrogarlo, salgo todas las noches a vigilar en la escoba pero no ha aparecido ninguno

-¿Eso pensabas hacer ahora?

-Sí, bueno más o menos estaba pensando en ir a su casa después de ver los alrededores

-Pues no lo pienses tanto cuando acabes tu dichosa ronda vas haya y averiguas lo que puedas, hablamos después tengo cosas que hacer

Con un suspiro tome mi escoba y salí de casa, con una patada me despedí del suelo y sobrevolé el bosque sin ver nada fuera de lo normal. Era aproximadamente media noche cuando vi la casa de mi familia, baje unos metros antes de la salida del bosque

Hechice la escoba y mi capa para poder guardarlas en mi bolsillo, sería muy extraño si llegaba con ella en mano_ ''Claro porque cuando alguien llega a tu casa a media noche es muy normal''._

Cuando salí del bosque y vi la casa de cerca me di cuenta de que era muy bella, lo más probable era que mi familia ya supiera que estaba ahí, pero de todas formas me acerque a la puerta y toque.

Esperaba que me abriera alguno de mis hermanos, pero la que lo hizo fue mi madre y cuando la vi solté todo el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, era más hermosa de lo que la recordaba y desee con toda mi alma poder abrazarla pero eso probablemente la sorprendería

-Hola cariño ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Yo- carraspeé - me preguntaba si podría hablar con ustedes, es de algo muy importante

-Si claro, pasa- dijo haciéndose a un lado

-¿Que pasa Esme?-pregunto mi padre haciendo acto de presencia al igual que todos mis hermanos menos Edward

-Harry ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?- pregunto Alice después de abrazarme

-Tengo que hablar con todos ustedes y aprovechando que no duermen creo que este sería un buen momento- mis palabras lograron captar su completa atención y me miraron tensos

-Bueno entonces lo mejor sería que pasemos a la sala. Ahí estaremos más cómodos- dijo Carlisle, me senté en un pequeño sillón individual de color crema y frente a mi estaban Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle y aunque Edward no estuviera en la sala podía sentirlo en la casa.

-Se que son vampiros-solté sin más

-Lo sabíamos o al menos lo sospechamos pero ahora nos lo has confirmado-dijo Carlisle

-Pero

-Te vimos Harry

-Lo que Alice trata de decir es que el día que tú te enfrentaste a ese vampiro neonato nosotros estábamos ahí-me explico Jasper sintiendo mi confusión

-Nosotros íbamos hacia nuestros coches pero te vimos entrar al bosque, bueno aunque yo al principio les dije que a lo mejor tenias ganas de ir al baño

-Tú y tus brillantes deducciones Emmet-dije sin poder evitar rodar los ojos

-oye-exclamo con fingida indignación

-Como sea el caso es que cuando pasamos cerca del bosque escuchamos lo que ese vampiro te dijo.

-Quisimos intervenir pero antes de poder hacer nada tu dejaste inmóvil a ese neófito y temimos que en el caso de hacernos presentes corriéramos con el mismo final.

-Yo jamás les haría daño- asegure mirando a los ojos de Alice con seriedad-quiero que de eso no les quede ni la menor duda, nunca los lastimaría a ninguno de ustedes.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué nos hace diferentes a ese vampiro?- pregunto Jasper

-Su forma de vivir, ustedes no son una amenaza para los humanos

-Harry ¿Tu sabias que el vampiro estaba en el bosque y por eso entraste o fue por casualidad que lo encontraste?- pregunto claramente interesado Carlisle

-Lo sabía, pude sentir su presencia y fui a buscarlo. No podía dejar que se alimentara de nadie

-Harry, eso es impresionante

-Lo es pero entonces como es que no nos detectaste a nosotros.- Jasper lucia confundido

-No sé cómo explicarlo pero a lo largo de mi vida inconscientemente aprendí a detectar las presencias oscuras o peligrosas. No es nada personal pero los vampiros son considerados criaturas oscuras-dije pasando mi mano por mi cabello

-Creo que lo entendemos, sin pensarlo encuentras a las personas que representan peligro para ti- asintió Carlisle

-Sí, así es

-Acabas de decir que por ser vampiros somos seres oscuros ¿Entonces por qué no te diste cuenta de nosotros?

-Creo que tu radar está descompuesto, nosotros al igual que aquel neófito somos potencialmente peligrosos- dijo Edward bajando las escaleras

-Ser una criatura que cae en la categoría de oscuro no te hace malo o peligroso.- me encogí de hombros-Es cierto son vampiros pero eso no los hace malas personas, ustedes respetan la vida humana más que muchas personas. Dime defectuoso pero yo creo que ustedes son buenos y mi inconsciente también

-Paren el carro, tú a mi parecer sabes demasiado. Pero nosotros de ti nada ¿Cómo pudiste derrotar a un vampiro neonato con un palo de madera y unas palabras extrañas?- exigió saber Rosalie

-Yo soy un mago

-¿Un mago? ¿Donde está la capa y el sombrero?-pregunto Emmet entre risas

-Bueno sombrero no tengo pero la capa la tengo en el bolsillo, junto a mi escoba y varita-conteste sinceramente

-¿Esto es en serio?- dijo Carlisle frunciendo el ceño- ¿En verdad existen los magos?

-Bueno ustedes existen así que no creo que deba sorprenderles tanto

-¿Y puedes sacar un conejo de un sombrero, hacer volar y desaparecer cosas?

-Lo del conejo nunca lo eh intentado pero lo demás sí que puedo Emmet y respecto a lo que preguntaste Rosalie, yo sé todas estas cosas acerca de los vampiros porque en Hogwarts estudiamos como identificar y pelear contra ustedes en caso de ser necesario

-¿Hogwarts? ¿Es algún tipo de laboratorio o qué?

-¡No!-exclame horrorizado- Claro que no, Hogwarts es una escuela de magia y hechicería donde estudiamos los magos y brujas durante 7 años

-Dijiste que les enseñan no solo a identificarnos sino a pelear contra nosotros también- dijo Edward- Eso quiere decir que hay más personas que como tu pueden deshacerse de los vampiros con facilidad

-No todos los magos están calificados, algunos sin embargo como en el caso de los aurores están más que capacitados para hacerlo

-¿Qué son los aurores?

-Los aurores son la policía en el mundo mágico

-Entonces, un mago-dijo Esme yo asentí

-¿Por qué estas diciéndonos todo esto?-pregunto Jasper

-Bueno ustedes escucharon lo que dijo el vampiro aquella tarde-dije- están preparando un ejército para atacarlos y quise decírselos para que estuvieran preparados para cuando el momento lo amerite.

-Pero no era necesario decirnos acerca de lo que eres-opino Carlisle

- Tal vez pero ¿De qué otra forma ustedes podrían tomar en serio lo que ese vampiro me dijo?

-Harry tiene razón, sería ilógico que después de estar frente a un recién nacido él hubiera seguido con vida para después llegar a advertirnos del peligro en que estamos-dijo Jasper y todos le dieron la razón

-¡Demonios Edward! Deja de intentar leer mi mente, no lo vas a conseguir y es sumamente molesto que trates de forzar mis barreras- gruñí, el abrió los ojos sorprendido

-¿Estas intentando leer su mente Edward?-pregunto Carlisle, el asintió

-Sí pero no puedo ver nada, desde que lo vimos por primera vez no eh podido leer su mente

-Que frustrante para ti, primero Bella y ahora Harry-se burlo Emmet, fruncí el ceño ¿que tenía ella que ver aquí?

-Edward tampoco puede leer su mente-me informo Alice, algo en mis entrañas se retorció al ser comparado con ella pero asentí entendiendo a lo que se refería

-Es diferente- negó Edward- cuando intento leer la mente de Bella no hay nada, es como si fuera un lugar vacio. Pero cuando intento hacerlo con Harry me encuentro con una pared de ladrillos llena de extraños signos y dibujos

-¿Dibujos?- parpadeo Esme

-Los que más resaltan son las serpientes y leones con alas

-Qué extraño -mascullo Rosalie, reí ligeramente y ellos me miraron

-La razón por la que esos animales están dibujados en la pared de ladrillos que hay en mi mente como lo describe Edward es porque son los que más me definen ya que son de las casas de mi colegio

-¿A qué te refieres con casas?

-En las escuelas muggles, gente no mágica- aclare- los alumnos son separados en salones A, B y C en nuestro colegio es igual solo que haya son cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin a cada una van personas con ciertas cualidades y características que son medidas con un sombrero seleccionador. En mi caso el sombrero dijo que yo contaba con las cualidades para dos casas que son Gryffindor y Slytherin, las cuales tienen de emblema a un león alado y una serpiente. Soy un Gryffindor pero tengo mucho de ambas

-Entonces el extraño eres tú-concluyo Emmet

-Tal vez- sonreí

-Pero eso no explica porque no puedo leer tu mente-dijo Edward yo solté un bufido

-Estoy entrenado hasta el vomito para que nadie se pueda meter a mi cabeza y con todo respeto Edward pero tu poder aunque es muy práctico no es lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrepasar mis barreras mentales. Aunque si lo suficiente molesto para ponerme de mal humor y me tienes bastante estresado con todas las veces que lo has intentado

-Entonces ¿es posible bloquear el poder de Edward si te entrenas en hacerlo?-me pregunto Carlisle con los ojos brillando por la curiosidad, por un momento pude recordar al profesor Dumbledore con sus gafas de media luna

-La única manera es que seas mago y estudies Oclumancia la rama de la magia que sirve para cerrar tu mente-dije-aunque aun siendo mago es bastante difícil lograrlo, de hecho yo no soy muy bueno que digamos

-Pero eres capaz de ocultar tus pensamientos-señalo Jasper contrariado-¿cómo es que no eres bueno?

-Sí, pero hasta cierto punto y grado-acepte- pero como ya dije el poder de Edward aunque practico no es tan fuerte como para poder vencer las barreras impuestas por magia. Pero si un mago intenta con la suficiente fuerza derrumbar mis barreras con la Legeremancia que es el arte que te permite leer la mente lo mas que seguro es que lo lograría- me estremecí al recordar las visiones que Voldemort planto en mi cabeza

-Entonces no es un don natural como el de Bella, tú aprendiste a proteger tu mente- señalo Edward, asentí secamente

-¿A qué edad aprendiste a hacerlo?

-A los 14 años podía hacerlo superficialmente, pero fue hasta hace poco que aprendí a defenderme de los ataques mágicos

-Eras muy joven ¿es obligatorio que aprendan Oclumancia?

-Obligatorio no, recomendable sí. Yo comencé a intentarlo por motivos más personales que académicos- dije removiéndome incomodo. Había sido toda una faena para mi ocultar el interés que comenzaba a sentir por Edward, por eso nada mas estuve en Hogwarts le pregunte a Hermione que hacer. Fue ella quien sugirió aprender Oclumancia.

-Puedes proteger tus pensamientos y dijiste que existe otra magia que permite leer la mente-dijo Carlisle- ¿Eso quiere decir que puedes leer la mente de los demás?

-Bueno puedo y no puedo-ellos me miraron confundidos-a lo que me refiero es que mi magia no funciona de la misma manera que el don de Edward, si quisiera podría leer la mente de cualquiera de ustedes sí, pero necesito querer hacerlo

-Es impresionante Harry-elogio Esme, le sonreí agradecido

-Oye Harry ¿crees poder leer la mente de Bella?-dijo Emmet

-Sería interesante saber si tu poder es más fuerte que el de Edward-opino Jasper

-No lose, pero podría intentarlo

-No creo que

-No seas pesado Edward tu lees nuestros pensamientos siempre, Bella está dormida que tanto podrá ver- corto Rosalie-y sabemos perfectamente que te mueres de la curiosidad por saber que pasa por su cabeza- Edward frunció el ceño pero no objeto nada mas

-Entonces ¿podrías?-pidió Carlisle

-Para poder entrar en su mente necesito tener contacto visual- me disculpe- sin embargo aun puedo tratar de ver si es que ese algo que protege la mente de Isabella es demasiado fuerte.

Cerré los ojos y me concentre, deje salir mi magia, recorriendo la casa, subiendo las escaleras hasta que entre al cuarto donde dormía Isabella. Mi magia la rodeo suavemente arrullándola, mientras con suavidad buscaba algún tipo de núcleo que le sirviera de barrera mental

-Edward tiene razón, la mente de Isabella está protegida-les informe

-¿Tu tampoco puedes entrar?-pregunto Alice

-No sin hacerle daño- negué y me retire lentamente de su mente. Mire a Edward- Sin embargo me acabo de dar cuenta que Isabella al igual que tu no es oponente para la magia. Su mente está protegida pero yo se que está ahí, puedo sentirla tras una breve barrera. Mi magia sentía que el empujarla un poco seria suficiente para romperla

-¿Romperla?-repitió perplejo Edward- Eh perdido la cuenta de las veces que trate hasta el cansancio de romper esa barrera y tú me dices que podrías hacerla añicos si quisieras

-Oh Eddie eres un debilucho-su burlo Emmet, recibiendo un gruñido en respuesta-Oigan tal vez también sea una bruja y ella no lo sepa

-Si ella fuera una bruja cosa que no es-me apresure a aclarar antes de que Emmet dijera nada- Habría recibido una carta para asistir a Hogwarts a los once años

-Entonces ¿cómo explicas el escudo que rodea su mente?-dijo Edward

-No lose, tal vez en su árbol genealógico en algún momento hubo un mago o bruja y la poca magia que quedaba en su familia permitió que ella tuviera una débil barrera natural en su mente.

-¿Eso sería posible?-arqueo las cejas Carlisle

-Es solo una teoría- me encogí de hombros en realidad solo era una teoría

-Pues yo sigo diciendo que eres un debilucho Eddie- pico Emmet

-Bueno pues entonces está comprobado soy mentalmente más fuerte que tú-le guiñe un ojo a Edward-Pero me temo que nos salimos demasiado del tema principal que era el ataque de los recién nacidos

-Harry tiene razón, pero me temo que es demasiado fácil hacerlo cuando se trata de la magia-dijo Carlisle

-Te agradecemos mucho que hayas venido a decirnos acerca del ataque en nuestra contra, pero como ya te dijimos estábamos ahí cuando paso, hace que no creo que haya nada más que nos puedas decir

-Guarda las uñas Rosalie- reí-Tienes razón en que ya ninguna información que pueda ofrecerles les seria nueva pero me gustaría ayudarlos en la pelea contra esos vampiros

-¿Ayudarnos? Disculpa Harry pero no creo que puedas

-Claro que puedo

-Eres humano-apunto Edward como si eso lo explicara todo

-¿Y qué?

-¿Como que y qué? ¡Te pueden matar!

-Te recuerdo que ya una vez me enfrente a un neófito yo solo y no me toco ni un pelo-le recordé frunciendo el ceño, me molestaba que siempre me tratara como una figura de cristal rompible a cualquier toque

-Tú mismo lo dijiste ¡Uno! Cuando victoria ataque traerá más que eso. No será lo mismo- con un bufido me levante del sillón y camine a la salida

-Por supuesto que se que no será lo mismo pelear contra docenas en lugar de uno. No soy estúpido. Sin embargo este tipo de pelea no es algo nuevo para mí- recordé amargamente

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-dijo Edward alcanzándome en la puerta, mi familia nos siguió pero se mantuvo al margen de la discusión

-A que eh estado en peleas más peligrosas que estas-dije mientras abría de golpe la puerta

-Eso es imposible, estas mintiendo

-¡Yo no miento!-exclame

-¡No podemos estar al pendiente de ti, tenemos que proteger a Bella!-sentí como algo dentro de mí se rompía cuando lo dijo, sabía que él estaba con Isabella por lo tanto su prioridad seria ella, pero escucharlo directamente de él fue más doloroso de lo que pensé.

-No es necesario que seas tan duro con el Edward-dijo Jasper mirándome con aprensión

Un segundo después la tristeza se convirtió en rabia, con movimientos rápidos saque mi escoba y la desencogí para después montarme en ella ignorando sus miradas incrédulas, si no quería que estuviera en la pelea por que representaba un estorbo, bien pues no lo seria. Si no me quería proteger, igual de bien porque yo no lo necesitaría.

-Soy el mago más poderoso del mundo mágico y un estúpido vampiro enamorado no me va a prohibir absolutamente nada-vocifere dando una patada en el suelo antes de despedirme del suelo a una velocidad vertiginosa y sin esperar respuesta me dirigí a casa.

Mientras volaba sentía como lagrimas eran borradas por el viento, eran lagrimas de dolor, traición, enojo y celos.

El corazón se me estrujaba de dolor por la devoción que vi en los ojos de Edward al hablar de la protección de Isabella. Celoso del amor que sentía por ella. Traicionado por que su corazón había buscado a alguien mas tan pronto me fui y enojado por haberme ido en primer lugar.

Cuando al fin llegue me di cuenta que por mi descontento había cometido el descuido de volar sin mi capa cubriéndome, con un suspiro resignado y esperando que nadie me hubiera visto me adentre en mi hogar para descansar. Lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era el hechizo Obliviate en práctica, porque así como estaban las cosas era probable que al final el hechizado fuera yo y no exactamente de una mano enemiga.

_**Uff por fin : D Aquí tienen el capitulo de esta semana. Lo habría subido ayer pero el latosillo de mi novio andaba petreando mi compu, no lo dejo que lea el fic :P De hecho si andas de chismoso Antonio, te digo que agarres camino que a ti esto ni te gusta horrible! **_

_**Pero bueno, ¿Qué les pareció el cap de esta semana? Ayer por la tarde estuve leyendo algunos borradores y para que vean que no tengo tirada la historia en m subi una foto con las hojas que tengo hechas a mano. Dense una vuelta! Solo les dire que la etapa final de este fic esta a 3 cosas de estar terminada ; ) No insultos en mi muro chic s ok? Y si se pasean x la foto no den el link de el Fic a mis amigos jaja Dejemoslos en la ignorancia.**_

_**Y en la imagen continua a esa les enseño lo que podría ser mi próximo proyecto. Claro hasta que termine A new story. Owwa despuesd e mi tercer intento no haye la manera de copiarles el link aquí :( Lo dejare en mi perfil ok?**_

_**¡Chile, Portugal, Costa Rica, Argentina, Ecuador, México, Perú! ¿Algún otro país que se una?**_

¡_**Gracias por seguirme! Nos leemos la próxima semana.**_


	6. Disculpas Aceptadas

Advertencia: Relación Hombre/Hombre, sino te gusta no leas

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling.

Esta historia está inspirada en el fic ''Buscándote, encontrándote, amándote'' de Yenyprincess.

_-''Pensamientos''_

-Dialogó normal.-

-**C**ambio de escena.-

_-Hechizos.- _

Ojos rojos e hinchados y el rostro ojeroso fue lo que el reflejo me mostro por la mañana, me bañe y el agua me escoció al bañarme _''Después de los años con los Dursley, debería tener más presentes las consecuencias de llorar hasta secars_e''. Después de bañarme bufe cuando vi que la hinchazón no bajo en absoluto, hecho un simple hechizo glamur sobre mi cara y tome mi mochila para ir a la escuela.

El trayecto fue silencioso y lento, mi carro nunca antes había avanzado más lento. Minutos después los edificios de la pequeña escuela me dieron la bienvenida, por el espejo retrovisor pude ver a mi familia parados al lado del volvo de Edward mirando en mi dirección cuando aparque.

Tome una bocanada de aire antes de decidirme a bajar, tenía que ir con ellos y pedirles una disculpa por mi extraña salida, después de todo no tenían ni la menor idea del porque de mi comportamiento.

Sentía los nervios carcomiéndome pero aun así camine en su dirección con paso firme, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a ellos me detuve de golpe al darme cuenta que ellos no me esperaban a mí, sino a Isabella quien acababa de llegar a su lado y le había plantado un enorme beso a Edward.

Apreté los labios y fruncí el ceño parpadeando tratando de espantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir por la escena de la que estaba siendo testigo.

Cuando se separaron los ojos dorados de Edward hicieron contacto con los míos y lo fulmine con la mirada antes de girar sobre mis pies y entrar a la escuela.

Aún con la quijada apretada avente mi mochila en el último lugar de mi primera clase.

'' _¿Es que acaso era tonto? Porque hacia esas cosas en frente de mi sabiendo que yo lo'' _ me detuve de golpe y me abofetee mentalmente, el no _sabía _que yo lo amaba.

Sintiéndome estúpido me di de golpes contra el escritorio, ahora no lo culparía si me tiraba de loco. Tenía que controlarme o de lo contrario nada me aseguraba que en el futuro no me encontraría haciéndole una escenita de celos como vil colegiala enamorada.

Pasaron las clases sin que siquiera me diera cuenta cuales eran o de que trataban y cuando el timbre sonaba anunciando el final de la hora simplemente guardaba mis cosas y me levantaba para ir a la siguiente. Más de un profesor me había llamado la atención por no poner atención o no contestar a lo que me habían preguntado, llámenme masoquista pero no podía dejar de pensar en el beso del que había sido testigo.

Draco me pidió que no diera nada por sentado que tal vez las cosas ni siquiera funcionarían y aunque no lo hubiera dicho algo dentro de mí, una parte egoísta deseaba que fuera así, que su relación fracasara que Edward se diera cuenta que era un error, que no la amaba como el creía.

Pero mientras estaba sentado en una de las mesas más lejanas de la cafetería y veía como el corría la silla para ella, como cargaba sus libros, como tomaba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos, como le sonreía, como la besaba, supe que aunque lo intentara no tendría oportunidad porque él en verdad estaba enamorado de ella.

-¿Harry?- una pequeña mano había aparecido interrumpiendo la visión de la pareja feliz. Al regresar la cara vi que era a Angela a quien le pertenecía- ¿Te pasa algo?

-No, nada- Prestando atención pude ver a Mike y Jessica junto a ella. Jessica me miro con lo que me pareció incertidumbre, le sonreí levemente. No tenia caso seguir molesto con ella, con Draco había aprendido que hasta los mas narcisistas pueden cambiar.

-Entonces ¿por que veías tan fijamente la mesa de los Cullen?-dijo Jessica poniendo su charola en la mesa- O más específicamente a Bella y Edward

-¿Estás seguro que no te gusta Bella?-pregunto Mike viéndome con los ojos entrecerrados

-Ya les dije que no- hice una mueca, por supuesto que no me gustaba

-¿Harry no vas a comer nada?

-No tengo hambre Angela

-¿Estás seguro que te sientes bien? toda la mañana has estado como ausente, viendo por la ventana sin tomar nota de las clases y a pesar de que los profesores te regañaron seguiste sin hacerlo-se acerco un poco a mí y susurro-Hace unos instantes tenias una mirada muy triste -parpadeé sorprendido ¿tan evidente era mi dolor al ver juntos a Edward e Isabella? Por la expresión preocupada de Angela supe que así era.

-La verdad es que me siento un poco mal pero ya se me pasara no te preocupes- sonreí y ella me devolvió el gesto pero con la mirada aun preocupada

-Hey ¿que tanto se cuchichean ustedes dos?-quiso saber Mike

-No es nada

-No sean malos y díganos- pidió Jessica-prometemos guardar el secreto

-Ya les dije que no era nada- asegure. Angela, Jessica y Mike insistieron un poco más hasta que al final se cansaron y empezaron a hablar sobre la graduación. Yo por mi parte me dedique a ver el bosque por la ventana perdido en mis pensamientos. Hace unos cuantos días no soportaba las ansias de llegar a este pueblo y por fin encontrar a mi familia, era mi mayor ilusión y sin embargo en esos momentos me encontraba deseando haber llegado y que ellos no estuvieran aquí, que jamás hubieran venido a este lugar y así Edward jamás se habría encontrado con Isabella.

Sentí una punzada de culpa y remordimiento al darme cuenta de mis deseos egoístas, debería estar feliz por el por qué había encontrado el amor, pero simplemente no podía, en mi corazón no había espacio para sentir alegría; no con esa inmensa tristeza y celos que me carcomían por lo que ella tenía y yo solamente en sueños lograría tener.

Desperté de mis ensoñaciones cuando en mi campo de visión apareció un chocolate en barra.

-¿Pero qué?

-Vi que no almorzaste nada-dijo una voz aterciopelada, levante la vista y me quede mudo cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los de Edward-Se que no es la mejor comida pero te dará energías para terminar las clases-continuo mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabello, yo sonreí un poco dándome cuenta que estaba nervioso

-Gracias-dije tomando el chocolate que me ofrecía- La verdad es que el chocolate es lo único que podría comer en estos momentos

-¿Te sientes mal?-pregunto, un calorcito se extendió por mi pecho al verlo preocupado por mi y no pude evitar que la sonrisa en mi rostro creciera un poco más antes de negar

-Es solo que la comida no me pasa en estos momentos ''_y el chocolate anima a las personas con mal de amores ¿no?_''

-Supongo que suele pasar- concibió- Deberíamos ir a clases ya vamos tarde-dijo y fue entonces que me di cuenta que éramos los únicos en la cafetería

-Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando Angela y los demás se fueron-dije sorprendido

-Bueno pues ellos trataron de que los siguieras pero nunca les hiciste caso, hasta que al final se fueron-me conto

-Vaya, estaba demasiado perdido en mis pensamientos-solté

-Demasiado-apoyo-me gustaría saber en qué pensabas, pero ya es muy tarde

-La verdad es que no me gustaría ir a las clases que quedan-hice una mueca, entonces mire a Edward-¿Quieres acompañarme? Podemos escuchar música en mi coche

-Porque no-se encogió de hombros y con eso nos levantamos de la mesa para ir al estacionamiento.

-¿Quieres ir por algún disco a tu auto?-pregunte mientras abría la puerta del conductor, el negó

-Me da curiosidad saber qué tipo de música escuchas

-Si quieres-no me preocupe después de todo el y yo teníamos gustos muy parecidos, sino es que iguales

-Yo quería pedirte una disculpa, a todos en realidad-dije una vez estuvimos en mi auto, Edward levanto la vista de mi portadiscos para mirarme- ya sabes, por mi dramática salida de anoche

-Yo también quería disculparme después de todo no debí comportarme tan grosero cuando tu lo único que querías era ayudarnos-dijo-es solo que no pude evitar perder los estribos cuando dijiste que querías estar en la pelea contra los recién nacidos

Yo asentí y me quede callado, el tomo un Cd y lo puso en el reproductor, en seguida el auto se lleno de la melodía you're beautiful de James Blunt

-No me gusta que me digan mentiroso-dije después de unos momentos de silencio

-Bueno a nadie le gusta-señalo, yo negué

-Es más que eso. Yo lo odio como no tienes idea, me pone furioso escuchar que me llamen así

-¿A ese grado?-yo asentí, me traía malos recuerdos después de todo- ¿Por qué?

-En la escuela todo el mundo me tiraba de mentiroso esquizofrénico así que...-me encogí de hombros

-Siento mucho haber dicho que mentías-dijo en voz baja luciendo muy avergonzado-es solo que, bueno no es muy fácil que digamos escuchar que un ejército de vampiros no son peligros

-Yo nunca dije que no fueran peligrosos al contrario se que es muy arriesgado, casi suicida luchar contra ellos pero me gustaría ayudarlos, se que para ustedes puedo no ser más que un humano pero créeme cuando te digo que puedo hacerlo

-Te creo-dijo mirándome a los ojos-no sé porque pero de verdad lo hago

-¿Eso quiere decir que me dejaras ayudarlos?

-Tendría que preguntárselo al resto pero si estas tan seguro de querer hacerlo por mi parte te digo que si- le sonreí abiertamente -¿Por qué arriesgas tu vida así por nosotros?

-Porque me caen bien

-Pero si apenas nos conocemos-dijo, me encogí de hombros

-También siento admiración por los vampiros que siguen la dieta vegetariana-fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, el enarco una ceja-es lo mejor que tengo-el soltó una pequeña risa y negó divertido

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-yo asentí-¿A qué te referías con eso de que has estado en peleas peores?

-Bueno yo-me pase una mano por el pelo sin saber que decirle

-No tienes que decirme nada, lo siento olvida lo que dije

-No, no está bien es solo que-carraspee-bueno hace dos años en el mundo mágico hubo una guerra...y...yo estuve en ella

-¿Una guerra?-pregunto sorprendido

-Ya sabes nunca falta el loco que quiere dominar al mundo

-Pero…pero tienes 18 años-dijo sin creérselo-eras un niño, como permitieron que un niño de 16 años participara en una guerra ¡Te pudieron matar!

-Hey hey para el carro, no soy un niño y en todo caso si lo fuera ¿Que eres tú? después de todo eres un año menor que yo

-Físicamente tal vez pero en realidad tengo casi un siglo así que si te comparas conmigo aun usas pañales-yo lo mire entrecerrando los ojos pero no dije nada sabiendo que llevaba las de perder

-Anciano-masculle antes de cruzarme de brazos en mi asiento Edward a mi lado volvió a reír, al parecer le divertía en exceso mi persona

Después de eso nos quedamos sumidos en un silencio cómodo, así era desde siempre, no eran necesarias las palabras cuando estábamos juntos solo bastaba estar en compañía del otro. Saque la barra de chocolate de mi chamarra y la desenvolví para empezarla a comer lentamente, decir que llevaba mucho tiempo sin comer una seria mentira por que lo había hecho hace un poco más de una semana pero aun así se sintió como si llevara meses sin probar una. Supongo que lo había estado saboreando demasiado ya que a mi lado Edward tenía una sonrisa torcida, yo me sonroje y mi corazón latió más rápido.

-¿Qué?-solté, el sonrío con más ganas

-Se nota que te gusta el chocolate-dijo

-¿A quién no? Aunque la próxima vez procura que sea chocolate blanco es más dulce y cremoso

-Blanco será entonces-prometió, no pude evitar perderme en sus dorados ojos. Me hipnotizo el brillo ladino que hacia juego con su sonrisa torcida sin poder evitarlo me encontré llevando mi mano a su rostro. Cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo me detuve por un momento esperando encontrar alguna señal que me dijera que parara pero al jamás encontrarla continúe.

Con las yemas de mis dedos toque sus frías mejillas, solté el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo cuando la familiar descarga eléctrica me recorrió y sintiendo un poco mas de confianza deje descansar mi palma en ese lugar y como en los años de antaño él se inclino aun mas a mi toque cerrando los ojos. Moví mi pulgar acariciando su piel de granito y un suspiro salió de sus labios

-Tu piel es muy cálida-susurro y yo me permití acercar mi otra mano pasando mis dedos desde sus parpados hasta llegar a sus labios, delineándolos lentamente preguntándome que se sentiría poder besarlos, estaba tan perdido en las caricias que le daba a Edward que un ruido nos hizo saltar a ambos. Con el corazón golpeando furiosamente en mi pecho y las mejillas sonrojadas baje la ventana de mi lado al ver a Alice, ella se inclino y hablo

-Perdón por interrumpir pero quería saber cómo habían terminado las cosas

-Como si no lo supieras ya-bufo Edward a mi lado, Alice soltó una risita y yo los mire fingiendo confusión-Alice puede ver el futuro

-Eso es algo increíble-dije mientras me bajaba del coche

-Yo soy increíble-se pavoneo ella

-También eres terriblemente irritante-agrego Edward una vez estuvo a nuestro lado, Alice le enseño la lengua

-Bueno pues supongo que ya lo sabes pero limamos las asperezas-le conté ya con el pulso bajo control-y también lo convencí de aceptar mi ayuda. Pero aun falta que ustedes acepten también

-Yo se que lo harán

-¿Solo venias por eso Alice?-la verdad es que era algo ilógico si lo pensabas bien, para que venir a escuchar lo que ya sabes

-Bueno es que

-¡Edward!-Isabella caminaba dando grandes zancadas hacia donde estábamos y podía decir por la forma en que su ceño estaba fruncido que no estaba para nada feliz- ¿Por qué dijiste que después me alcanzabas y nunca llegaste a la clase?

-Me entretuve hablando con Harry y se nos hizo tarde-le explico tratando de calmarla pero podría jurar que resulto todo lo contrario por como sus ojos parecieron encenderse aun mas

-¿Y de que tenias que hablar con él?-quiso saber

-Bueno ayer el nos visito durante la noche y tuve una pequeña discusión con el

-¿Anoche?-Edward asintió- ¿y por qué yo no lo vi? Si me quede a dormir contigo- dijo mirándome yo desvié la mirada

-Tú estabas dormida Bella-dijo Alice

-¿Vas a entrar a la siguiente clase o tienes otra cosa que hablar con el?-le pregunto esta vez a Edward con voz fastidiada al referirse a mi

-Bueno yo-empezó a farfullar mientras me miraba de soslayo-veras le prometí a

-Anda ve, por mi no hay problema-asegure- después de todo ya resolvimos lo que teníamos pendiente- Edward me miro algo indeciso pero termino asintiendo y camino con Isabella hacia los salones, a medio camino ella regreso la cabeza hacia mí y me fulmino con la mirada, ante eso enarque las cejas algo sorprendido ¿Como pudo Edward enamorarse de una chica así?

-Antes no era si-dijo Alice contestando mi muda pregunta-cuando recién la conocimos era una chica muy amable y tierna.

-¿Entonces porque el cambio?

-Hace un año mi hermano decidió que lo mejor para ella era que nosotros nos fuéramos

-¿Que se fueran?-enarque una ceja

-En el cumpleaños de Bella, Jasper perdió momentáneamente el control y casi la lastima.-me conto-Pero Edward al momento de quitarla del camino

-No midió su fuerza y el que termino haciéndole daño fue el-complete, Alice asintió

-Después de ese día el termino con ella alegando que éramos peligrosos para ella y nos fuimos de forks durante un año.

-¿Y que fue lo que le hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Tuve una visión donde Bella se tiraba de un acantilado y pensamos que se había suicidado.-dijo-Y antes de que yo pudiera comprobarlo Rosalie se lo conto a Edward y el fue con los Vulturi para que lo mataran-yo abrí los ojos como platos y un jadeo se escapo de mi boca

¿Tan grande era el amor que sentía por ella? Tanto como para que acabar con su vida si la de ella llegara a su fi. La confirmación fue como una puñalada en el corazón que poco a poco empezaba a desgarrarse al imaginarme que tal vez en este momento el podría estar muerto.

-¿Y qué paso después de eso?-quise saber

-Le pedí a Bella que me acompañara a Italia para que Edward viera que no había muerto. Después de eso ellos retomaron su relación y regresamos a forks. Pero desde entonces ella empezó a cambiar-termino de decir

¿Y aun así Edward la amaba? Esa pregunta me quemaba la garganta pero aun así me negué a dejarla salir por que cuando Alice me dijera que si mi corazón se terminaría de romper.

-Vamos a nuestra siguiente clase aun tenemos tiempo Harry-dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos, asentí y la seguí. De repente me detuve y la mire con el ceño fruncido, casi enseguida ella me imito y me miro con curiosidad.

Alice sabía que tanto Edward como yo estábamos en mi auto así como que Isabella saldría a buscarlo como lo hizo hace algunos momentos y si en su lugar hubiera sido ella la que nos encontrara como lo hizo Alice estaba seguro que se habría armado un buen lio

-Viniste para evitar lo que fuera a iba a pasar ¿cierto?

-No me gustaría que nuestra amistad se terminara antes de empezarla por algo como esto

-Gracias-susurré, ella me sonrió y empezó a andar con ligereza hacia la escuela yo la imite con pasos lentos

El resto del día fue relativamente normal y aburrido después de eso, pero en ese transcurso no pude evitar pensar en todo lo que Alice me había contado.

Entonces supe que solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para digerir del todo la relación de Edward con Isabella, pero también entendí que jamás dejaría de sentir tristeza y celos cada vez que los viera juntos por que yo lo amaba con cada fibra de mi ser desde hacia más de 3 años y seguiría haciéndolo hasta el último de mis días.


	7. Una charla con Rosalie

Advertencia: Relación Hombre/Hombre, sino te gusta no leas

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling.

Esta historia está inspirada en el fic ''Buscándote, encontrándote, amándote'' de Yenyprincess.

_-''Pensamientos''_

-Dialogó normal.-

-**C**ambio de escena.-

_-Hechizos.- _

Pasaron los días sin ninguna novedad, en varias ocasiones me había topado con alguno de mi familia pero solo habíamos tenido conversaciones superficiales donde ''como has estado?'' ''Bien y ¿tu?'' ''También, bueno nos vemos'' era lo único que alcanzábamos a decir antes de que Isabella apareciera quien sabe de dónde y los apresurara para ir a su siguiente clase.

Respecto a ella y Edward había comenzado a sobrellevar la situación y en cierta manera también aprendí a verla con apatía y gratitud por que a pesar de que yo no le agradara a ella, ni ella a mí. Hacia feliz a Edward y para mí eso era más que suficiente.

-Buenos días-salude al verlos parados al lado del volvo, ellos me respondieron de igual manera excepto Isabella quien solo asintió con el ceño fruncido, Rosalie la miro de mala manera pero no dijo nada. Esto se había vuelto una especie de rutina, cuando yo llegaba a la escuela ellos estaban de pie junto a uno de sus autos nos saludábamos y entrabamos juntos.

-Rose-dije una vez que solo quedamos ella, Emmet y yo

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quisiera preguntarte algo

-Yo me adelanto al salón, nos vemos Harry-Emmet le dio un leve beso en los labios y se fue

-¿Que es lo que me quieres preguntar?

-En estos días me eh fijado que no te agrada del todo Isabella. ¿Por qué?

-Es algo más que no agradar-dijo- Ella va a echar a la basura su vida y no lo entiende

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Quiere convertirse en uno de nosotros

-Creo que eso era algo de esperarse ¿no? Digo teniendo en cuenta que ella y Edward se aman y quieren estar juntos

-¡Pero está mal!- exclamo impaciente

-¿Y por que está mal?

-¡Ella tiene oportunidades y está renunciando a ellas sin pensarlo!

-¿Qué tipo de oportunidades?

-Su vida humana-se encogió de hombros con aparente indiferencia- Su familia

-Hijos-susurre cuando la respuesta me golpeo- Ella puede tener hijos-complete, Rosalie asintió

-Yo daría todo por tener esa oportunidad, por volver a ser humana, poder envejecer y ver a mis hijos crecer-dijo- y ella que puede hacerlo lo desecha como si nada

-Pero tú no eres ella-señale

-Eso ya lo sé – mascullo- Pero sé que en el futuro se arrepentirá por haberse convertido

-Eso no lo puedes saber Rose, por que para ella lo más importante es Edward

-Tengo mis dudas de que eso sea cierto-bufó-Pero en todo caso Edward también desea que conserve su humanidad-fue mi turno para bufar sabiendo la razón por la cual lo quería

-Yo pienso que deberías ponerte en su lugar-ella abrió la boca para hablar pero yo continué-Si tu fueses humana y Emmet vampiro, si las cosas fueran al revés ¿Que harías? Quieren que Isabella siga siendo humana y envejezca, entonces imagina que eso es lo que te piden a ti, envejecerías año con año viendo como el amor de tu vida sigue en la adolescencia. Claro si es que quieres estar con él o ¿Lo dejarías y buscarías a otro hombre para casarte? Serias capaz de dejarte tocar por alguien más solo por el deseo de tener un hijo?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-dijo de inmediato- Para mí no hay nadie más que Emmet, jamás podría estar con ninguno que no fuera el

-Entonces creo que ahora entiendes un poco más la manera de pensar de Isabella, de nada te sirve tener esas oportunidades como tu las llamas, si la única persona con quien estarías dispuesta a utilizarlas no puede

-Supongo que tienes razón-admitió pero después frunció el ceño- Pero aun así por alguna razón no me termina de gustar su relación con Edward, aunque no se con exactitud cuál- sentencio antes de dar media vuelta e irse, dejándome confundido en el proceso.

Ella estaba de acuerdo de que me transformaran, aunque tal vez su reacción hubiese sido la misma si le hubiese contado que como mago es muy probable que yo también podría tener hijos, claro eso era algo que no iba a contarles. No le veía el sentido de todas formas.

_**Yo siempre eh pensado que la forma de pensar de la rubia es algo estúpida, por que por mas que bella pueda tener hijos eso de nada le sirve si con el único que querria tenerlos no puede (o al menos eso creen).**_

_**Hola, hola!**_

_**Bueno esta semana les dejare estos 2 capitulos por aca…¿Qué les parece? A decir verdad me tienen un poco triste. Solo 3 personitas dejan review…Al parecer esta perdiendo seguidores la historia : (**_

_**¡Chile, Portugal, Costa Rica, Argentina,Ecuador, Mexico, Peru, Venezuela, España! Eh notado que gente de España me es muy fiel, muchas gracias por el apoyo : 3 **_

_**¡Gracias por seguirme! Nos leemos la próxima semana**_


	8. Una invitacion

Advertencia: Relación Hombre/Hombre, sino te gusta no leas

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling.

Esta historia está inspirada en el fic ''Buscándote, encontrándote, amándote'' de Yenyprincess.

_-''Pensamientos''_

-Dialogó normal.-

-**C**ambio de escena.-

_-Hechizos.- _

No pude evitar que un suspiro de anhelo abandonara mis labios al ver las fotografías de mis padres en el álbum que hace tanto tiempo atrás me obsequio Hagrid. Sacudí la cabeza violentamente intentando alejar de mi mente los _Y si hubiera_ que solamente harían que mi realidad me sentara más difícil de lo que ya lo hacía.

Fruncí el ceño cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, puse el pequeño libro sobre la mesita de centro en la sala y fui a abrir la puerta. No pude evitar la ahogada exclamación de sorpresa al ver a todos mis hermanos y Edward.

-¿Que hacen aquí?-fue lo primero que salió de mi boca

-¿Esa es tu forma de decirnos que no somos bienvenidos?-pregunto de vuelta Emmet con una sonrisa divertida

-No, no, es solo que me tomaron por sorpresa, eso es todo-me defendí-pero pasen ¿Quieren algo de beber? tengo sangre de ciervo-dije una vez estuvimos sentados

-No gracias Harry. Fuimos de cacería hace poco-dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño algo contrariado por mi peculiar ofrecimiento

-¿Cómo es que _tú _tienes sangre de ciervo?

-Nunca está de más prevenir-me encogí de hombros

-Ni siquiera quiero saber como la conseguiste-negó Edward

-Pues yo si-brinco Emmet mirándome expectante

-Siento decepcionarte pero la compre vía lechuza- Emmet hizo algo parecido a un puchero y se cruzo de brazos al parecer decepcionado ante la falta de acción, solté una risita sin poder evitarlo-No es que me disguste su presencia pero ¿a qué se debe su visita?

-Dentro de unos días haremos una fiesta-soltó sin contenerse Alice

-¿En serio? ¿Cuántos años cumplirás?

-Sí, pero no es para mí y a una dama no se le pregunta su edad Harry eso no es de caballeros

-Oh vamos no puedes tener tantos ¿98, 99?

-Muy gracioso Harry, sigue así y no te diré nada-mascullo haciendo un mohín

-Era broma Alice- dije sentándome a su lado y pasando un brazo por sus hombros-Vamos no te enojes tu sabes que tengas los años que tengas nadie es más guapa que tu, solo no se lo digas a Rosalie se puede poner celosa- susurre inútilmente

-Entonces será nuestro secreto-me guiño el ojo con aire juguetón

-Bueno Alice ¿vas a decirle a Harry sí o no?-pregunto Rosalie

-Oh claro que sí, lo que pasa es que vamos a hacer una fiesta este fin de semana por la graduación y esperaba que tú fueras así que... ¿Qué me dices, aceptas?

-No lo sé Alice creo que a Isabella no le caigo muy bien y no quisiera causar ningún problema

-No es eso Harry, lo que pasa es que Bella está acostumbrada a ser la única humana entre nosotros. Solo está un poco celosa pero ya se le pasara-intento excusarla Edward

-Bella sabe que todos en la escuela están invitados, así que no creo que haya ningún problema-dijo Alice y antes de que pudiera continuar el sonido del teléfono la interrumpió. Me disculpe y fui a la cocina a contestar, era extraño que alguien me llamara por teléfono casi siempre era por medio de la red flu como nos comunicábamos.

-¿Hola?

-¿Harry? soy yo Hermione

-¡Hermione! ¿Cómo has estado?

-Pues muy bien ¿y tú?

-Mejor que nunca-conteste con una sonrisa en la cara y era cierto, en verdad lo estaba, aunque mi familia no me recordara los había encontrado y estábamos haciendo nuevas memorias juntos

-Oh Harry ¿los has encontrado?-exclamo emocionada Hermione, la podía imaginar tapándose la boca para no gritar

-Si Mione, los encontré

-Pero entonces ¿qué haces viviendo todavía en esa casa?-pregunto confundida-Harry no me digas que todavía no

-Shhhhh-la calle antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, sabía que todos podían escuchar mi conversación y no quería que empezaran a hacer preguntas sobre a quién no le eh devuelto la memoria-No, todavía no lo hago

-Pero por que

-Por que no es el momento y eso es todo-la corte-mejor dime ¿cómo han estado Ron y tu desde la última vez que los vi?

-Pues estamos bien y desde que quien-tu-sabes dejo

-Hermione

-Lo siento la costumbre, desde que Voldemort dejo de existir el mundo mágico a vuelto a ser lo que fue en sus mejores años y la tienda de sortilegios Weasley va muy bien, tanto que están pensando en abrir otra sucursal en América

-Es bueno escuchar que a todo les está yendo tan bien me alegro en verdad Hermione-Sonreí, era lo menos que merecían después de todo el infierno que pasaron por ayudarme todos esos años-Oh lo siento pero tengo visitas y no los puedo dejar solos mucho tiempo ¿te importaría si te llamo más tarde?

-Está bien Harry, solo llamaba para saber cómo has estado y si los habías encontrado. Tengo planeado ir a visitar a todos en la madriguera así que ¿qué te parece si les cuento las buenas nuevas a todos y cuando regrese te llamo?

-Eso estaría muy bien, dales saludos a todos de mi parte y diles que siento mucho no poder ir pero por el momento quiero permanecer aquí-dije recordando que desde que llegue a Forks no había ido a visitarlos a la madriguera

-Está bien, tú no te preocupes nosotros entendemos

-¡Oh! ¿ Podrías por favor agradecerles de mi parte a los señores Weasley por cuidar a Hedwig durante este tiempo?

-Lo hare-prometió-¿Quieres que ella te busque ahora que decidiste quedarte ahí?

-Sí, aquí prácticamente todo es bosque así que no creo que haiga ningún problema para que vuele libremente

-Muy bien, entonces espérala dentro de muy poco porque aunque estoy segura de que los señores Weasley la tratan muy bien ella prefiere estar a tu lado

-Y yo que lo esté-suspire-pero entre tantos viajes en coche y aviones se estaba volviendo loca –Hermione rio al otro lado de la línea

-Lo puedo imaginar, pero tampoco puedes culparla después de todo para algo tiene esas hermosas alas.

-Entonces cuento contigo Mione, hasta luego

-Adiós Harry-y colgué para regresar. Cuando entre a la sala Alice me miraba con una sonrisa inocente, entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Algo que quieras decirme Alice?-pregunte, la conocía demasiado bien. En respuesta la sonrisa creció y Edward a su espalda bufo.

-Esto estaba en tu mesita- extendió su mano y me mostro el álbum de mis padres

-Le dije que no lo tomara, es algo personal- dijo Edward negando ante la desobediencia de Alice

-Tienes razón en que es algo personal, pero creo que no le haría daño a nadie si Alice lo ve- le sonreí y abrí el álbum dispuesto a presentarles a mi familia.

-¡Se mueven!- exclamo Emmet ante la fotografía donde mis padres sonreían y saludaban. La mirada de todos era de sorpresa

-La magia es algo impresionante ¿Verdad?

-Es bastante impresionante el ver las fotografías moverse Harry-dijo Jasper

-También lo fue para mí-asentí-La primera vez que vi esas fotografías me pase viéndolas por horas-dije recordando mi estancia en la enfermería después del primer año

-Harry-me llamo tentativo Edward-¿ellos son tus padres?

-Sí, mis padres biológicos

-Heredaste los ojos de tu madre-dijo Jasper viendo con atención una fotografía

-Pero te pareces más a tu padre Harry-comento Rosalie

-Ahora sé de donde heredaste ese pelo tuyo-dijo Emmet pasando las manos por mi cabello

-Si todos dicen eso-reí sintiendo el familiar calor en mi pecho al ser comparado con ellos.

-¿Como se llaman?

-Mi madre se llama Lili Evans y mi padre James Potter, fueron los mejores magos que pudieron existir- conteste con una sonrisa llena de orgullo

-Te llamas igual que él, es tu segundo nombre pero igual cuenta-dijo Rosalie sin dejar de ver la fotografía de mis padres

-Sip aunque me acostumbre a que todos me llamaran por mi primer nombre así que-me encogí de hombros

-Tu madre es hermosa Harry-dijo Alice provocando una sonrisa en mi cara-y tu padre es muy apuesto también, hacen una pareja hermosa

-Si aunque no siempre fue así según me dijeron mi padrino Sirius y Remus-dije recordando las viejas charlas, ellos me miraron confundidos -Mi padre junto a sus mejores amigos Sirius y Remus conformaron un grupo al que llamaron los merodeadores.

Se la pasaban haciendo bromas a los demás en especial a los de la casa de Slytherin y a Severus Snape que a pesar de ser un Slytherin y mi madre una Gryffindor era su mejor amigo y por consecuente ella siempre se molestaba con mi padre y sus amigos por defenderlo, señalando lo inmaduros que eran.

Al pasar los años mi padre comenzó a sentir interés hacia mi madre y le pedía salir constantemente, a lo que mi madre siempre respondía que no. Mi padrino y Remus me dijeron que papa estuvo pidiéndole citas a mi mama y recibiendo negativas bastante cortantes durante años

-¿Años?

-Largos años al menos para papá según Sirius, decía que por más que insistía no lo conseguía. Mi padre después de tanto tiempo comenzó a darse por vencido y decidió que solo una vez más se lo pediría. Fue solo en ese momento que mi madre acepto salir con él, admitiendo que no era el inmaduro que solía ser al principio

-Que romántico-suspiro Alice

-En palabras de Sirius fue un infierno

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Edward

-Pues porque cada vez que mi madre le decía que no. Eran él y Remus quienes tenían que subirle los ánimos cuando andaba llorando por las esquinas del colegio y como mi papá quería demostrar que había cambiado dejo de hacer muchas bromas, para el sufrimiento de Sirius.

-Oh vaya que historia la que se cargan tus padres Harry-dijo Emmet

-Ni que lo digas

-Pero al final terminaron juntos así que valió la pena-puntualizo Alice

-¿Dónde están ellos? ¿Por qué viajaste tu solo a Forks? ¿Tuviste un pequeño ataque de rebeldía y solo empacaste y huiste?

-Rosalie- espeto Edward mirándola enojado, ni siquiera me tomo por sorpresa su ataque. Sabía que llevaba conteniéndose demasiado tiempo, al igual que toda mi familia

-No puedes culparla por preguntar Edward.- dijo Jasper- Todos estamos intrigados por tu llegada a Forks

-Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía un año, así que no. Ellos no están conmigo.

-Lo sentimos mucho Harry-Alice me tomo las manos y les dio un apretón cariñoso

-Está bien Alice, eh tenido mucho tiempo para asimilarlo

-Entonces… ¿Te acogió algún familiar o viviste en un orfanato?-pregunto Rosalie acongojada y supe en ese momento que al igual que en el pasado mi desafortunada historia familiar había logrado quebrar su dura mascara

-Mis tíos maternos son la única familia que me quedaba así que _tuvieron_ que dejarme vivir con ellos

-¿Que se supone que significa eso?-frunció el ceño Edward

-Mi madre y ella se distanciaron cuando entro al colegio-les conte-Mi tía Petunia

-¿Petunia?-mascullo Emmet intentando acallar su carcajada y fallando en el intento, un golpe en la nuca por parte de Rosalie lo silencio

-Si bueno, al parecer mis abuelos tenían una extraña obsesión con los nombres de flores ''_Al igual que los Black con las estrellas'' _Mi tía le tenía envidia por ser bruja, hasta que al final la repudio totalmente y literalmente la dio por muerta

Antes de morir mi madre utilizo un hechizo muy antiguo y poderoso que me protegería hasta mi mayoría de edad pero para que las protecciones funcionaran tenía que vivir con alguien que llevara la misma sangre y por desgracia la única que queda es mi tía-me encogí de hombros

-¿Porque tu madre utilizo ese hechizo?¿De qué tenía que protegerte?-me pregunto Jasper traspasándome con los ojos

-Mi madre utilizo ese hechizo para protegerme de Voldemort… su asesino

-¿A tu padre también?

-Si-conteste a la muda pregunta de Emmet

-¿Pero por qué ese tal Voldemort hizo eso?

-Voldemort fue como un Hitler para el mundo mágico pero en lugar de matar a los judíos, él lo hacía con los magos nacidos de muggles

-¿Tus padres eran nacidos de muggles?

-Solo mi madre, pero no fue por eso que ese maldito los asesino-negué

-¿Entonces por qué?

-A lo largo de los años Voldemort gano poder y seguidores para su causa y cuando prácticamente estaban en la cima de todo una profecía fue escuchada, una donde se decía que el encargado de derrotarlo nacería al terminar el séptimo mes de quienes lo habían desafiado 3 veces

-¿Tu?-dijo sorprendido Edward

-Éramos dos los que encajábamos con esas características pero al final él me eligió- hice una mueca-mis padres se escondieron pero uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre los traiciono y le dijo a Voldemort donde estábamos escondidos, por tratar de protegerme, mis padres murieron

-Primero mato a mi padre y después a mi madre-murmure casi sin voz sabiendo que ellos podían escucharme perfectamente

- No fue tu culpa Harry-dijo con suavidad Rosalie

-Lo sé, fue de ese maldito enfermo-prácticamente escupí -Gracias a la protección de mi madre cuando Voldemort utilizo la maldición asesina en mi esta reboto y le dio de lleno a el

-Entonces ¿esa maldición lo mato?

-Si, bueno, más o menos-farfullé y me removí incomodo ante las miradas de interrogación

-¿Eso quiere decir que estas en este lugar escondiéndote de Voldemort?- Emmet pregunto, la tensión cayó en la habitación. Rosalie me miro con desconfianza

-No- negué- El murió definitivamente hace poco tiempo- desvié la mirada, no quería hablar de eso.

-¿Qué es lo que haces en Forks Harry? ¿A quién buscas?

''_Malditos sentidos vampíricos'' _

-A mi familia adoptiva- respondí- Cuando cumplí 13 años le pedí al director de mi escuela que me reacomodara en otro lugar.

-No tiene sentido, si es tu familia ¿por qué no sabes donde están?

-Como le dije a Edward en una ocasión, hace algunos años hubo una guerra en el mundo mágico. Mi familia adoptiva no eran magos y ellos no estaban de acuerdo en que yo participara

-¡Por supuesto que no lo estarían! Es estúpido arriesgar la vida en cosas que están fuera de tu alcance

-Digamos que en la Guerra yo era una parte fundamental para ganar o perder. Ellos no tenían la opción de oponerse a que participara en ella- desvié la mirada. Era verdad, por más que hubiéramos pasado, por mas familia que los consideraba ellos jamás tendrían la oportunidad de cambiar eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Les hiciste algo?

-Los hechice, borre sus memorias. Ellos no saben que existo- susurre, salte sorprendido cuando sentí una mano tomar la mía y al levantar la mirada mis ojos chocaron con los dorados de Edward

-Está bien Harry no tienes por qué decirnos nada mas-aseguro con una sonrisa comprensiva

-Era lo mejor- intente explicarle, de pronto sintiéndome desesperado. Quería que comprendiera- ellos correrían peligro si me buscaban, morirían como todos lo que estaban cerca de mí. Al costo que sea yo…yo tenía que protegerlos.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente Harry- me apretó la mano y yo sentí como una ola de alivio y calor me recorrió.

-Todos lo hacemos- agrego Alice suavemente, Edward la miro y retiro su mano de inmediato haciendo que la mía se sintiera fría.

-Creo que nos desviamos un poco del motivo de nuestra visita ¿no creen?-sonreí tensamente, teníamos que salir de ese tema

-¡Es verdad! por favor Harry di que vendrás-suplico haciendo un puchero

-Está bien, está bien pero quita esa cara -le dije riendo

_**Me CONMOSIONE con la muerte de Fred y con muchas otras mas pero ya que estaba en mis manos poder hacer que viviera…pues así lo hice…también estoy pensando en regresar del mas allá a dobby ¿ustedes que dicen?**_

_**¿Que puedo decir? Simplemente que AMO a esa hermosa lechuza albina y no pude evitarlo. Me retrase lo admito, pero demasiado trabajo y demasiada compañía para escribir.**_

_**¿Qué les parecen estos cambios? espero sean de su agrado. En lo personal creo que me agradan bastante :) **_

_**Review, Review, Rview…Alimentenmeee xD Hasta la próxima semana!**_

_**¡Chile, Portugal, Costa Rica, Argentina, Ecuador, México, Perú, Venezuela, España! Muchas gracias por el apoyo : 3 **_


	9. Lluvia

Advertencia: Relación Hombre/Hombre, sino te gusta no leas

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling.

Esta historia está inspirada en el fic ''Buscándote, encontrándote, amándote'' de Yenyprincess.

_-''Pensamientos''_

-Dialogó normal.-

-**C**ambio de escena.-

_-Hechizos.- _

-Odio este maldito clima-gruño Jessica sacudiendo su cabello mojado por la lluvia que en esos momentos azotaba a la pequeña ciudad. Causando que todos los alumnos entraran húmedos y malhumorados.

-¿A si? Pues a mí me encanta-dije mientras metía los libros del casillero a mi mochila para ir a la primera clase.

-¿Y se puede saber que parte es la que más te encanta? ¿El maldito frio? O ¿el escaso e inexistente sol?-inquirió sarcástica

-La lluvia-señale con simpleza

-¿Y qué hay de lo demás?

-En realidad estoy acostumbrado a ver poco el sol después de todo Inglaterra jamás ha sido el lugar más soleado del mundo-me encogí de hombros-y el frio se puede contrarrestar con un poco de ropa abrigadora _ ''y un hechizo calentador'' _Sin embargo me gusta ver la lluvia caer, el cielo nublado, el olor a tierra mojada. ¿A ti no?

-No-contesto de inmediato-Y cuando comience la Universidad pienso largarme de este maldito pueblo olvidado por dios-se enfurruño

-Si tú lo dices-sonreí divertido

-Los Cullen están actuando…raros-dijo después de algunos segundos

-Yo pensé que ellos ya eran raros en si

-Sí, bueno, más que de costumbre-mire sobre mi hombro hacia donde lo hacía Jessica y vi a mi familia reunida en uno de sus casilleros

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-No dejan de mirarte-masculló frunciendo el ceño yo enarque las cejas ante su molestia-Ellos nunca se han relacionado con ninguno de nosotros es… como si por haber nacido en un pueblo como este fuéramos poca cosa para tener alguna relación

-Creo que está equivocada Jessica-dije con aprensión ante su cara acongojada

-Nunca, jamás-negó-desde que llegaron a este pueblo han permitido algún acercamiento de nadie por más que lo intentamos hasta que al final desistimos y casi te puedo afirmar que pude notar cuan aliviados se sintieron cuando eso paso-me mordí la lengua para no aclararle que lo más seguro es que estuvieran nerviosos por el autocontrol de Jasper y el no tener a todos esos humanos con sangre caliente en sus venas tentándoles efectivamente los había hecho sentir más seguros y cómodos.

-Jessica

-Sin embargo cuando Bella llego ellos la acogieron de inmediato e incluso Edward se convirtió en su novio. Y ahora que tú has venido aquí desde un lugar tan alejado y genial ellos deciden que es hora de volver a mezclarse entre nosotros, los pobres mortales

-No creo que sea su intención hacer sentir menos a nadie Jessica-le aclaré

-Y ahora tú los defiendes, genial lo que faltaba

-No es que los defienda, bueno si, tal vez un poco-ella giro los ojos molesta-Pero es que ellos tienen ciertas razones para alejarse de los que se han acercado

-¿A si y como cuales?

-Pues una de las que se me ocurren es que no se han acercado a ellos por simple amistad

-¿Disculpa?-Siseó Jessica enojada y ofendida

-Bueno tal vez al principio si pero estoy diciendo la verdad y lo sabes-me encogí de hombros-Dime y se sincera… ¿qué es lo que buscan cuando se acercan a ellos? ¿Popularidad? ¿Entrar a su ''grupo ''? ¿Un novio?-Jessica tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse-No esperaras que alguien en verdad acepte cualquier trato con alguien que busca cosas tan superficiales.

En lo personal a mí tampoco me gustaría que se acercaran a mi por esos motivos y si lo hicieran, entonces al igual que ellos me alejaría-dije recordando a un niño rubio ofreciéndome su mano-Además ustedes siempre están hablando a sus espaldas y créeme ellos lo saben

-¿Desde cuándo?-pregunto con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Desde siempre-me encogí de hombros

-Oh por dios-mascullo perdiendo el poco color que le quedaba

-Pero a ellos no les importa, es mas hasta le hayan cierta hilaridad al asunto de sus rumores-la tranquilice

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto con los ojos esperanzados

-¡Pues claro! Es más, en varias ocasiones los escuche hacerlo-semi mentí ya que si los había escuchado hacerlo pero no ahí, sino en Alaska-Aunque deberían dejar de hablar a sus espaldas o al menos tú podrías intentarlo

-Sí, claro, no volveré a decir nada…,nada falso ni malo-aclaro ante mi mirada escéptica-Pero de todas formas aun esta el asunto de que ellos te miran demasiado-apunto regresando al punto de partida yo sonreí y coloque mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros mientras la hacía caminar

-No puedes culparlos ¿cierto? Después de todo quien no querría conocer a un chico tan sexy y misterioso como yo-le guiñe un ojo, Jessica se sonrojo no sé si por mi actuar o por que reconoció las palabras como algunas de las que ella utilizo para describirme entre susurros con Lauren en la barra del desayuno hace algunas semanas atrás. La atronadora carcajada de Emmet retumbo en todo el pasillo.

**Angela**, Mike, Lauren, Jessica, Erick, Tayler y yo caminábamos por uno de los estrechos pasillos camino hacia el estacionamiento cuando Alice en compañía de Jasper se detuvieron ante nosotros.

-Hola-saludo con alegría Alice, Jasper solo asintió- Quería hablar con

-Está bien-asintió Angela interrumpiéndola con tono amable-Nos vemos mañana Harry

-No, no esperen en realidad con quien quiero hablar es con ustedes-las caras de sorpresa de los chicos no fue nada comparada con la que pusieron cuando Alice les pregunto si querían ir a la fiesta que estaba organizando en su casa

-¿Nosotros?-pregunto Erick mientras se señalaba a sí mismo, Alice asintió entusiasta

-Si claro, ahí estaremos ¿no es cierto chicos?-respondió Lauren quien fue la primera en salir del shock, los demás asintieron aun demasiado aturdidos.

-Genial-aplaudió Alice-Puedes invitar a quien quieran entra mas mejor-siguió y entonces al mirar por una de las ventanas del pasillo pude ver un pequeño borrón blanco volando encima de las copas de los arboles antes de descender. _''__ ¿Hedwig?''_

-Los alcanzo más tarde ¿está bien?- y sin esperar nada camine hacia la salida con rumbo al interior del bosque.- ¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?

Solté un suspiro decepcionado y cuando estaba a punto de convencerme que había sido una alucinación mía y regresar a la escuela escuche un ulular bastante familiar.

-¿Hedwig?-la llame esperando que ella volara hacia mí, al ver que no sucedía nada lo intente de nuevo pero toda respuesta fue un nuevo trino, algo confundido la seguí llamando y deje que su voz me llevara a donde estaba.

Llegue a un gigantesco árbol que vagamente me recordó al sauce boxeador y me dije que este no le tenía nada que envidiar, claro excepto tal vez la movilidad de aquel. Ahí en una de sus ramas se encontraba Hedwig mirándome enojada.

-Oh ¡por favor!, llevamos sin vernos demasiado tiempo

-¿Harry?-gire encontrando a un Jasper de mirada confundida y divertida-¿Estás hablando con una lechuza?

-Eso intento-resople-pero al parecer es demasiado necia para escuchar razones

-Es una lechuza, un animal-apunto Jasper-Es imposible que comprenda lo que tratas de decirle

Hice una mueca al ver como Hedwig se abalanzaba hacia Jasper, este al no ver el peligro ni siquiera intento defenderse...con lo que no conto fue que Hedwig se ensañaría con su cabello jalándolo y arrancándole tanto como podía prácticamente graznando ofendida.

-¡Hedwig basta, déjalo ya! El no quiso decir eso-dije y mire a Jasper pidiéndole silenciosamente que me apoyara-¿No es verdad?

-Si claro, jamás fue mi intención ¿ofenderte?-se apresuro a decir aunque algo inseguro del porque se estaba disculpando

-Tienes que recordar que el es un muggle-trate de excusarlo ya que para él no era otra cosa sino un animal del bosque, la mirada de Hedwig no pudo haber estado cargada de mas reproche y enojo, sabiendo que si él no recordaba era en esencia por mi culpa. Entonces ella trino y emprendió el vuelo ignorando mis llamados.

-Regresemos a la escuela Harry-dijo Jasper y solo entonces despegue mi vista del cielo, solté un suspiro y asentí.

-Las lechuzas en el mundo mágico representan sabiduría, poder, magia-dije mientras salíamos del bosque-También son el medio de comunicación de nuestro mundo, pueden hacer llegar una carta aunque su destinatario este al otro lado del mundo. Son muchísimo más que animales, más significativas y leales que una mascota, son nuestras compañeras.

-Supongo entonces que Hedwig es tu compañero

-Compañera-corregí-y si lo es, un gran amigo mío me la dio como regalo de cumpleaños número once y desde entonces siempre ha estado conmigo

-No la había visto jamás-aseguro Jasper

-Con los viajes que estuve haciendo durante este tiempo nunca permanecía en un lugar fijo y era muy desesperante para Hedwig así que le pedí a un amigo que la cuidara. Pero ahora que lo tengo ella regreso conmigo.

-Pues por lo que pude ver esta bastante enojada contigo-señalo mientras entrabamos a uno de los edificios de la escuela yo reí suavemente

-Hedwig tiene un carácter muy especial y ahora mismo está enojada conmigo por todo el tiempo en que la deje con los Weasley _'' y por qué les quite la memoria '' _Pero ya se le pasara después de todo yo la extrañe tanto como ella a mi.-sonreí-Ahora que recuerdo ¿porque me seguiste?

- Tus amigos no se sienten del todo cómodos con mi presencia y Alice estaba demasiado entusiasmada contándoles algunos detalles de la fiesta de mañana. Así que decidí caminar contigo unos momentos-se encogió de hombros

-¿Y conmigo si te sientes cómodo? Ya sabes a pesar de mi sangre y eso

-Es... diferente-titubeo-Tu sangre me llama y hace que mi garganta arda pero es algo secundario es como si a pesar de todo eso estuviera acostumbrado a esa sensación. Por primera vez puedo asegurar que puedo mantener a raya al monstruo que vive dentro de mí. Estar contigo me provoca una extraña paz y tranquilidad

-Me alegra que mi compañía sea de tu agrado Jasper-le dije luchando contra el nudo que se había instalado en mi garganta al escucharlo-Porque también para mí lo es la tuya

Ninguno de los dos agrego nada pero no pude evitar recordar viejos tiempos cuando Jasper me sonrió tan cálidamente, tan sereno, tan él. Algunos minutos después la llegada de Alice interrumpió el cómodo silencio que se había establecido entre los dos.

-Ya eh terminado con lo que tenía que hacer-dijo Alice y entonces su mirada se desenfoco

-¿Qué es lo que ves?-pregunto Jasper tomándola de la mano en señal de apoyo, el aliento se quedo atorado en mi garganta.

-¡La fiesta de mañana va a ser un éxito!-exclamo emocionada y pude darme cuenta que a pesar de la sonrisa de Jasper el al igual que yo por un momento también había esperado lo peor.

Pero ese momento solo había servido para recordarme que la razón por la que estaba en ese pequeño pueblo no era para reconstruir mi vida a lado de mi familia. _''No'' _negué _''La familia Cullen'' _Había llegado el momento de comenzar a desligarme de ellos. Estaba ahí para protegerlos, para ser el escudo de las personas que tanto me había dado en el pasado y no les fallaría.

_**Review, Review, Rview…Alimentenmeee xD Hasta la próxima semana!**_

_**¡Chile, Portugal, Costa Rica, Argentina, Ecuador, México, Perú, Venezuela, España! Muchas gracias por el apoyo : 3 **_


	10. La fiesta y los ¿Metamorfos?

Advertencia: Relación Hombre/Hombre, sino te gusta no leas

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling.

Esta historia está inspirada en el fic ''Buscándote, encontrándote, amándote'' de Yenyprincess.

_-''Pensamientos''_

-Dialogó normal.-

-**C**ambio de escena.-

_-Hechizos.- _

La mañana antes de la fiesta, todos en la escuela estaban ansiosos por conocer ''la mansión Cullen'' como solía llamarla Jessica.

Supuse que era normal el ambiente ansioso, después de todo los Cullen para ellos eran una total incógnita.

Una vez terminaron las clases me escabullí al auto con rapidez, no quería que Alice o Jessica me atraparan y comenzaran a discutirme por cual camisa combinaba mas con mis ojos o a que pantalones le iban más los zapatos.

Jamás seria un icono de la moda pero sabía perfectamente cómo combinar un par de pantalones y una camisa sin la ayuda de nadie, muchas gracias.

Por mi futuro bienestar decidí darle una segunda mirada a mi guardarropa antes de tomar lo que iba a usar, inclusive intente aplacar mi cabello, no que lo hubiera logrado pero al menos lo intente me dije soltando un suspiro derrotado, tome las llaves de mi coche y salí.

Sonreí impresionado cuando vi las pequeñas luces en formas de flecha que señalaban el camino hacia la casa '_'Alice no conoce la palabra moderación''_ Literalmente había convertido el salón en una mini discoteca, los sillones al igual que cualquier otro inmueble habían desaparecido dejándole lugar a una pista cubierta con una ligera capa de humo sintético y luces laser de todos colores que más tarde estaría atiborrada de adolecentes

Al final de esta se encontraba lo que más tarde me enteraría era un sonido disco profesional, en las orillas había varias personas sentadas y otras más se encontraban esperando que los atendieran en la improvisada barra en la entrada de la que era hasta hace unas horas la cocina de Esme.

-Harry, que bueno que ya llegaste-me saludo Alice sacándome de mi estupor, Jasper a su lado me dio una pequeña sonrisa

-Alice ¡wau! en verdad te luciste te quedo genial

-Oh gracias Harry yo sabía que te gustaría, no como a otros-dijo viendo con los ojos entrecerrados a Edward quien se acercaba a nosotros junto a Isabella

-Yo no dije que no me gustara simplemente que era demasiado-se defendió Edward-Hola Harry

-Hola Edward, Isabella-dije asintiendo en su dirección

-Hola-dijo Isabella y tuve el gusto de ver como fruncía los labios no estando de acuerdo que la llamara así-Jasper ¿te sientes bien?- el asintió mecánicamente

-Oh Jasper debes sentirte incomodo con tantos humanos aquí ¿verdad? Yo te puedo ayudar si me dejas

-Eso sería de gran ayuda

-Creo que se vería bastante extraño si te empiezo a apuntar con mi varita aquí, ¿podemos ir a otro lugar?-les pregunte

-Si, claro vamos al segundo piso-dijo Alice tomando a Jasper de la mano y guiándome. Subimos las escaleras y caminamos por el pasillo hasta detenernos frente a la tercera puerta.-Este es nuestro cuarto Harry, nadie entrara

-Está bien, Jasper esto se sentirá tal vez un poco extraño pero no te dolerá-le dije sacando la varita de mi chaqueta, un movimiento de muñeca, un susurro y -listo

-Yo no siento ninguna diferencia

-Oh ya verás que sí, pero necesitamos bajar para que la notes

Mientras bajábamos note que Rosalie y Emmet estaban con Edward e Isabella esperándonos.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a hacer magia Harry? yo quería ver-se quejo Emmet

-No te alteres Emmet no hice nada que hubiera captado tu atención, solo dije unas cuantas palabras

-No hubo chispas-quiso saber Emmet

-Ni una sola, pero te prometo que llamare a unos amigos míos para que me manden fuegos pirotécnicos mágicos son impresionantes y yo se que te encantaran

-Genial

-¿Y qué fue lo que le hiciste a Jasper, Harry?-me pregunto Rosalie

-Oh es cierto, Jasper ¿no estás respirando verdad?

-No

-Pues respira

-Pero

-Tú solo confía en mí, no pasara nada malo-dije sonriendo, y note como todos veían expectantes a Jasper.

-No pasa nada-dijo con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa al igual que Edward

-Entonces lo que sea que hayas hecho no funciono-bufo Isabella cruzándose de brazos

-Si funciono Bella

-Pero si Jasper acaba de decir que no paso nada-insistió frunciendo el ceño claramente disgustada por que el dijera lo contrario

-A lo que Jasper se refiere es que aunque esta respirando no siente que la garganta le queme, es como si no hubiera humanos aquí -explico Edward lo que había visto en su mente

-¿Que fue lo que hiciste Harry?-repitió Rosalie

-Utilice un hechizo que neutraliza el sentido del olfato, así aunque estés prácticamente pegado a un humano no sentirás ninguna incomodidad, dura alrededor de 10 horas y después simplemente tu olfato volverá

-Gracias Harry

-No fue nada Jasper, pero eso sí, ahora no tienes ningún pretexto para no ir a bailar- dije y me reí cuando después de escuchar mis palabras Alice comenzó a brincar emocionada y lo arrastro a la pista de baile durante un par de horas sin que Jasper pudiera decir nada, aunque dudaba que lo hiciera si con eso lograba hacer feliz a Alice. Estuve con mi familia e Isabella conversando de todo y nada riéndonos de las burlas de Emmet, los golpes de Rosalie, la hiperactividad de Alice, los silenciosos comentarios de Jasper y para mí fue inevitable no recordar viejos tiempos

**Después** de unas horas me encontraba con Jessica, Angela, Mike, Tyler, Laurent y Erick cuando note un par de presencias que me resultaban familiares pero no pude relacionar a quien me recordaban y sin decirles nada fui hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

-¿Quien está ahí? -grite en dirección al bosque, un par de arbustos tembló y pude captar la visión de unos enormes ojos, patas y garras -váyanse de aquí si no quieren salir heridos.- entonces escuche un gruñido detrás de un árbol y fue todo lo que necesite, saque mi varita y ataque

-¡_Bombarda_!- el tallo del árbol colapso y un aullido de dolor se escucho- _¡Inmobilus! _– ´´¿_metamorfos?'' _a un gigantesco segundo lobo, que había salido con intención de defender a su compañero, estaba agazapado con las patas delanteras flexionadas e inclinado hacia enfrente, mostrándome los dientes con la clara intención de atacar, era una imagen imponente admití pero no lo suficiente para atemorizarme, estaba a punto de hablar cuando un grito me lo impidió

-¿Que estás haciendo? ¡Tú, estúpido déjalo!-chillo Isabella cuando me vio apuntando con mi varita al lobo

-¿Que está pasando Harry?-pregunto Jasper quien había llegado con ella al igual que mis hermanos

-Hace unos momento pude sentir las presencias de estos lobos, les advertí que se fueran sino querían salir heridos pero al parecer no entendieron el significado de esa oración- conteste sin cambiar mi posición

-Está bien Harry ellos son amigos de Bella son hombres lobo- explico Edward

-¿Que no escuchaste? !Déjalo, ellos no son peligrosos!-demando Isabella casi lanzándose sobre mi y lo habría hecho si Edward no la hubiera tenido sujetada

-_Finite Incantatem_- el lobo se sacudió cuando el hechizo

-¡Jake!-grito Isabella, soltándose del agarre de Edward para correr al lado del animal-Jake ¿estás bien? -el lobo asintió y giro hacia mí

-Lo siento – dije sinceramente

-¡Cállate! ¡No te le acerques, pudiste haberle hecho daño!- grito Isabella y yo retrocedí, sabía que tenía razón, si ellos no hubieran llegado yo los habría atacado y sin duda los habría lastimado

-Bella no le hables así, Harry no sabía que ellos iban a venir-dijo Edward a lo que ella le mando una mirada enojada

-Es verdad, el solo trataba de protegernos de lo pensaba era un peligro

-¿Tu también lo defiendes Alice? el no tenia por que atacarlos, si no hubiéramos llegado de seguro los habría matado, al fin y al cabo ¿no sería la primera vez verdad?- yo abrí los ojos sorprendido -Edward me conto que mataste a un vampiro cerca de la escuela y quien sabe a cuantos más abras matado en el lugar de dónde vienes

A mi mente vinieron todos los rostros de aquellos que habían muerto por seguirme en la guerra, los que habían muerto por protegerme…magos y criaturas mágicas que equivocadamente habían escogido el lado oscuro pero al igual que a mis amigos yo sentía les había arrebatado la vida, solo por el hecho de encontrarse en medio de algo que ni siquiera lograron entender hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

No importa lo que hiciera o que tan lejos corriera todas esas muertes, toda esa sangre me perseguía como si quisiera asegurarse de que no olvidara lo que era…un asesino

-Bella- llamaron consternados e inclusive vi en los ojos del lobo a su lado la sorpresa por lo que escuchaba pero no supe si era por la forma en que lo estaba diciendo o por el contexto que implicaba la declaración de Isabella, pero esta se había percatado de que había dado en una fibra sensible y se veía encantada consigo misma

-Al parecer

''_No''_

-No eres más que

_''No lo digas''_- cubrí mis oídos en un nulo intento por no escucharla

-Bella ya basta- dijo Jasper con voz dura

-Un maldito

'' ¡_Cállate''_

-ASESINO –entonces algo se rompio

Toda mi magia pedía salir a gritos y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarme a mí mismo tratando de retenerla, si la liberaba ahí probablemente la casa saldría afectada y las personas dentro terminarían heridas.

La poca magia que se filtraba hacia que pequeñas piedras alrededor de mil se elevaran en el aire al igual que las hojas que se desprendían de los arboles se arremolinaran a mi alrededor.

-¿Qué te pasa Harry?-pregunto Emmet dando un paso hacia mi

-No...Te…Acerques-jadeé -Nadie lo haga -pedí antes de girar sobre mis pies.

Me aparecí en la parte más lejana que mi descontrolada magia me lo permitió, obligue a mis temblorosas piernas a internarme más en ese laberinto de arboles…pero mi corazón que latía furiosamente contra mi pecho y la respiración irregular no hicieron las cosas muy fáciles y solo pude avanzar unos pocos metros antes de caer a cuatro patas al suelo. Intentando desesperadamente tomar bocanadas de aire para aliviar aunque fuera un poco a mis ardientes pulmones, mi frente estaba perlada en sudor y sin poder contenerme por más tiempo libere mi magia con un último gemido de dolor.

No sé exactamente qué fue lo que paso, solo recuerdo la sensación de algo explotando y expandiéndose desde el centro de mi estomago hasta la punta de mis cabellos y pies, fue como si de repente mi cuerpo se hubiera convertido en una pluma cuando minutos antes se había sentido hecho de plomo…y después me deje ir, sin tener la fuerza o el deseo de luchar contra mi magia.

**EDWARD**

-Bella ¿estás bien?- pregunte notando su impaciencia

-Estoy bien, solo que Jacob me prometió que estaría aquí hace más de una hora- dijo sin apartar la mirada de la entrada, provocando un pequeño pinchazo de dolor que descubrí con sorpresa ya no dolía como antes.

-De seguro no debe de tardar en llegar- intento tranquilizarla Alice acercándose junto a nuestros hermanos

-Eso espero- susurró- Lo más seguro es que lleguen por la parte de atrás, voy a dar una mirada

-¿Estás bien con todo esto, Edward?

-¿Con el que? Jasper

-Como que con el que- resoplo Rosalie- Bella prácticamente te engaña y como si eso fuera poco le pide al chico que venga aquí a verla

-Bella no me engaña ella no sería capaz y puede invitar a quien quiera a venir a _su_ fiesta de graduación- le gruñí a Rosalie. Escuche a Emmet suspirar para luego poner su mano en mi hombro

-Hermano yo quiero a Bella pero ella ha cambiado demasiado y lo sabes, nadie ha dicho nada al respecto por que todos pensamos que fue nuestra culpa en primer lugar por irnos, pero no nos hagamos tontos independientemente de todo. Bella está mostrando un lado que nadie conocía y que tal vez solo era cuestión de tiempo que mostrara

Abrí la boca para rebatir sin embargo encontré que no tenía nada con que hacerlo, nos invadió un incomodo silencio que fue roto con el grito de Bella, nos miramos preocupados y salimos de inmediato.

La escena que encontramos nos dejo sorprendidos a todos Harry estaba apuntándole con su varita a un lobo inmóvil que reconocí como Jacob y a otro más que un poco alejado se levantaba con dificultad.

-¿Que sucede Harry?-pregunto Jasper quien fue el primero en salir del asombró

-Hace un momento detecte las presencias de estos lobos, les advertí que si no se iban los mataría pero al parecer no entendieron el significado de esa oración- contesto sin dejar de apuntar a Jacob

-Está bien Harry ellos son amigos de Bella son hombres lobo- dije

-¡¿Que no escuchaste?! ¡Déjalo, ellos no son peligrosos!- grito Bella a punto de tirarse en su contra por lo que la tome de la cintura.

- _Finite Incantatem_

-¡Jake!- exclamo Bella revolviéndose entre mis brazos, yo la solté- Jake, ¿estás bien?-pregunto una vez llego a su lado, el asintió y giro su cabeza hacia Harry ''_¿Que es él?_'' pensó recordando como con su varita había mandado a volar a un tal Seth y cuando él había intentado atacarlo Harry lo había señalado y entonces ya no se había podido mover mas.

-Yo lo siento

-No te le acerques, eres un estúpido, pudiste haberle hecho daño- grito Bella haciendo que el retrocediera luciendo culpable

-Bella no le hables así, el no sabía que ellos iban a venir- ella me mando una mirada enojada

-Es verdad Bella, Harry solo trataba de proteger a todos de lo que él pensaba era un peligro

-¿Tu también lo defiendes Alice? el no tenia por que atacarlos, si no hubiéramos llegado de seguro los habría matado, al fin y al cabo no sería la primera vez ¿verdad?-dijo mirándolo, Harry abrió los ojos sorprendidos y dio otro paso hacia atrás- Edward me conto que mataste a un vampiro en el bosque de la escuela y quien sabe a cuantos más has matado en el lugar de dónde vienes-dijo Bella fríamente y vimos como Harry se quedaba mirándola en shock paralizado con la mirada llena de culpa

-Bella-la llamamos mis hermanos y yo sin poder creernos todo lo que le estaba diciendo e inclusive pude ver en la mente de los lobos la sorpresa tanto por el hecho de la muerte de aquel vampiro como que Bella se mostraba tan satisfecha de causar el shock de Harry.

-Al parecer no eres más que- continuo Bella y Harry se cubrió los oídos tratando de no escucharla

-Bella ya basta- dijo Jasper preocupado por todas las emociones que estaba recibiendo de Harry

-Un maldito asesino- y entonces todo paso muy rápido Jasper cayó al suelo sujetándose la cabeza por del dolor que percibía de Harry.

Harry se envolvió en sus brazos, respirando entrecortadamente, mientras pequeñas piedras y hojas se arremolinaron a su alrededor

-¿Te encuentras bien Harry?-pregunto Emmet tratando de acercarse a el

-No...te...acerques- jadeo-Nadie lo haga-ordeno antes de desaparecer dejándonos completamente pasmados por todo lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste decirle todo eso?!-grito Rosalie en dirección a Bella

-¡El pudo haberlos matado ya lo ha hecho antes, lo que lo convierte en un asesino tal cual dije!- grito de vuelta Bella con las manos en puños

-Harry mato a aquel vampiro por que se alimentaba de humanos o ¿que querías? que lo dejara ir como si nada, para que se alimentara de los chicos de la escuela- volvió a gritar Rosalie, Bella frunció el ceño y apretó los labios sin más que decir.

-Jacob al igual que Seth piensan que Harry hizo lo correcto al matar a aquel vampiro y ellos entienden que la razón por la que los ataco fue porque pensaba que representaban un peligro para todos los que están en la fiesta-dije cuando ella giro a ver a Jacob buscando apoyo

-¿Es cierto Jake?- pregunto aun con las cejas fruncidas y las mejillas sonrojadas a causa del enojo-¡¿Cómo puedes ponerte de su parte si el casi te mata?!-y antes de que Jacob pudiera pensar en nada, nuestros oídos desarrollados escucharon una pequeña explosión

_''¿Qué demonios fue eso?''_

_''No lo sé pero fue entre los límites del tratado, en medio del bosque''_- respondió Jacob a su compañero

-Harry-dijo Jasper atrayendo la atención de todos

-¿Qué?

-El estaba muy alterado, sus emociones estaban fuera de control

_-''¿Está diciendo que ese chico fue el causante de esa explosión?''_-pregunto el lobo más pequeño

_-''Pero eso no puede ser posible ¿cierto?''_

-Edward tenemos que ir, si el responsable de esa explosión fue Harry lo más seguro es que este herido

-Alice tiene razón no podemos perder tiempo con estos chuchos-dijo Rosalie, causando que los lobos gruñeran disgustados

-Vamos hermano, hay que darnos prisa- me dijo Emmet- Deja que los lobos se queden con Bella mientras nosotros vamos a revisar que todo esté bien

_''Nosotros también vamos Cullen, después de todo nosotros protegemos a los humanos y él es uno''_-dijo Jacob-_''Y tenemos algunas cosas que preguntarle''_

-Ellos también vienen, quieren asegurarse de que Harry este bien y tienen algunas preguntas-dije a mis hermanos a lo que ellos no muy conformes asintieron

-¿Por qué tienen que ir a buscarlo? El no es alguien importante, déjenlo que se muera si eso es lo que quiere-prácticamente escupió Bella

-Harry es un buen chico Bella, intento disculparse cuando le dijimos que no eran peligrosos pero tú le llamaste asesino. Harry lo único que intentaba hacer era que nadie saliera lastimado-dijo Alice

-Así que lo mínimo que podemos hacer es ver que él se encuentre bien-continuo Emmet viendo a Bella seriamente, tomando de la mano a Rosalie para empezar a correr al bosque seguido de mis hermanos

-Jacob en serio tu y Seth van a formar un equipo con los Cullen solo para buscar a ese- llamo Bella sin poder creerlo cuando los lobos empezaron a seguir a mis hermanos, Jacob no dijo nada solo le dedico una mirada para después seguir a los demás con el pensamiento de que esa no era la chica de la cual él se había enamorado. Me sorprendí pensando lo mismo mientras me alejaba dejando atrás a una muy enojada Bella

Corrimos por un par de minutos y nos dimos cuenta que nos acercábamos al lugar porque se podían distinguir arboles a medio caer y ramas rotas .

Cuando llegamos al que parecía ser el centro de la explosión pudimos ver cómo donde antes se encontraban abundantes árboles y plantas ahora le habían dejado lugar a un gran cráter de tierra y en medio de este se encontraba una persona tirada boca abajo con la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Es Harry-dije de inmediato, corriendo hacia el

-¿Está Bien?-pregunto Emmet

-Si, al parecer solo esta desmayado-respondí mientras lo tomaba en brazos revisando que no tuviera ninguna herida

-_''¿Como es posible que no tenga ni una sola herida, cuando prácticamente 20 metros del bosque han desaparecido y el estaba en medio?''- _escuche que decía una voz desconocida

-No estamos solos- señalo Rosalie- El hedor de esos asquerosos chuchos se acerca

_''Quill tiene razón Sam, debería de al menos tener algo roto o yo que sé, ese chico no puede ser humano''_

_''Tal vez sea otra sanguijuela y no lo notamos''_-apoyo Paul al chico llamado Embry y entonces nos vimos rodeados por 5 enormes lobos, que habían acudido al sentir nuestro olor tan cerca de los límites del tratado, aunque gracias a su conexión con Jacob y Seth estaban enterados de todo lo sucedido.

-El es humano- gruñí cortando su conversación-¿no escuchan su corazón latir?

-Dejen su conversación mental para otro momento, necesitamos que revisen a Harry

-Rosalie tiene razón pero Esme y Carlisle llegaran hasta el amanecer-dijo Jasper

_''¿Por qué no lo llevamos al hospital?''_-pregunto Seth

-Por qué si lo llevamos a un hospital nos harán preguntas acerca de por qué esta así y aun si les dijéramos que lo encontramos desmayado no tenemos la certeza de que es lo que ellos podrían descubrir, ya que el no es un humano ordinario-le conteste al lobo

-Entonces vamos a llevarlo a nuestra casa mientras yo me comunico con Carlisle y le digo lo que paso-dijo Alice

-Pero que vamos a hacer con todos los que están en la fiesta, no podemos simplemente correrlos así sin mas

-Emmet tiene razón, Bella ya esta lo suficiente enojada por haber venido a buscar a Harry y si a eso le sumamos terminar con la fiesta por él no sé como reaccionaria- dijo Jasper recordando como se había alterado Bella

-Ya es pasada la media noche y la fiesta no durara mucho tiempo mas- señalo Rosalie- Solo tendremos que llevar a Harry a una habitación sin que nadie se dé cuenta y alguno de nosotros se podría quedar a cuidarlo mientras tanto

-Me parece buena idea- estuvo de acuerdo Jasper yo asentí

-Ustedes aun son invitados de Bella así que pueden venir si eso es lo que quieren y cuando Harry despierte si él quiere podrán hablar - y sin esperar respuesta tome a Harry y corrí hacia nuestra casa seguido de mis hermanos.

Mis hermanos entraron por la puerta trasera de la casa por donde habíamos salido mientras yo lo hice por la ventana de mi cuarto dejando a Harry recostado en mi cama.

Note como su respiración era lenta casi pausada, y su rostro mostraba una expresión de total tranquilidad, lo que haya pasado en el bosque fuera lo que fuera de alguna manera le tuvo que haber ayudado me dije. Sin darme cuenta me encontré pasando la llena de mis dedos sobre sus parpados, hasta llegar a sus labios mientras pensaba que él era simplemente hermoso.

-Edward ¿estás ahí?-escuche que preguntaba Bella detrás de la puerta, me aleje rápidamente de Harry sorprendido de lo que hacia

-Si Bella ¿Pasa algo?- Salí del cuarto, cerrando a mi espalda la puerta

-No pasa nada es que solo vi a tus hermanos regresar, ¿que estabas haciendo?-pregunto mirando sobre mi hombro

-Nada Bella, mejor vamos abajo tus amigos deben estar buscándote-dije tomándola de la cintura y caminando hacia las escaleras.

-si tú lo dices-mascullo desconfiada

Después de algunos minutos todos los chicos de la Push entraron a la fiesta y Bella se disculpo para ir con ellos, aunque no lo admitiera eso nos facilito las cosas, cada tanto tiempo alguno de mis hermanos o yo subíamos para ver a Harry encontrándolo siempre dormido.

**En algún** momento de la noche cuando mis hermanos se encontraban ausentes y Bella estaba junto a Jacob el más pequeño de la manada se acerco a conversar conmigo

-Hola, soy Seth- me saludo tomándome por sorpresa- y tu eres

-Mi nombre es Edward

-Lo sé-contesto sonriendo divertido al parecer lo había interrumpido- y ¿Cómo está el?

-Se llama Harry y al parecer bien, está dormido en una de las habitaciones. Cuando Carlisle venga podremos saber con más exactitud cómo se encuentra

-Y como es que se relacionaron ustedes con Harry, que yo supiera con la única humana con quien tenían trato era con Bella porque es tu novia-me pregunto curioso

-Bueno es una historia un poco larga y creo que lo mejor será esperar a que Harry despierte después de todo es su vida de la que hablamos

- Creo que tienes razón, estaré esperando con ansias que Harry nos cuente de sus extraños poderes-dijo emocionado; no pude evitar reír ante su entusiasmo. Mire hacia donde estaban Bella y Jacob conversando. Desde que Jacob llego Bella había comenzado a turnarse para estar cada tanto tiempo con los dos pero cuando estaba conmigo la mayoría del tiempo la pasaba despotricando en contra de Harry alegando que no era justo que la hubiéramos dejado por ir a buscarle.

-¿Como lo haces?-pregunto Seth, lo mire confundido

-¿Como hago el que?

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo cuando Bella esta con Jake, sabiendo lo que siente por ella? No se que pase con ustedes pero ella visita La Push muy seguido e inclusive ahora lo ah invitado a la fiesta que organizaron en _tu_ casa a pesar de que eso podría lastimarte.

-Yo no podría prohibirle hablar con Jacob o visitarlo así como tampoco no invitarlo a su fiesta de graduación, Jacob estuvo con ella en el tiempo que mi familia y yo nos fuimos. El fue quien la ayudo a recuperarse cuando yo decidí alejarme tratando de protegerla teniendo como resultado que ella sufriera. Sería muy egoísta de mi parte pedirle que se aleje de el después de todo lo que hizo por ella ¿No crees?

-Tú hiciste mal en dejarla es cierto pero no lo hacías con la intención de lastimarla y aunque comprendo que estés agradecido con Jacob, no creo que sea razón suficiente para que permitas que siga dándole esperanzas a Jake. Eso en el futuro solo lo lastimaran mas y mientras tanto el que sufre eres tú, así que lo siento pero creo que la única persona que está siendo egoísta aquí es ella-dijo Seth entre enojado y triste -oh Edward lo siento hable de mas, de verdad no quería ser entrometido solo se me salió, no te enojes por favor- pidió luciendo terriblemente arrepentido

-Está bien no estoy enojado Seth, solo un poco sorprendido-dije con una sonrisa-y respecto a todo lo que dijiste aunque tuvieras razón yo seguiría teniendo la misma opinión y si en algún momento Bella decide que lo que ella en verdad desea es estar al lado de Jacob yo lo aceptaría porque esa sería su voluntad

-Entonces tu ¿Dejarías que Bella se fuera con Jake así sin más? pero tú la amas ¿no es así?-me pregunto confundido y a pesar de que quise decirle que si no pude contestarle.

La bella que yo amaba era dulce, buena, cariñosa, amable pero la que yo había encontrado después de mi regreso era caprichosa, egoísta y cruel. Ella había cambiado, nosotros lo habíamos hecho, ya nada era igual y algo me decía que nunca lo seria.

Seth no pregunto nada mas acerca de mi relación con Bella al parecer entendiendo mi silencio pero me estuvo haciendo todo tipo de preguntas acerca de nuestra condición. Desde si era cierto que dormíamos en ataúdes hasta si las cruces y el ajo nos repelían como decían en las películas, le conté que todo eso era mentira incluso la parte del sol. En definitiva sus reacciones me divertían y me sorprendió que a pesar que él era un hombre lobo y yo un vampiro el no sentía aversión hacia mí y se sentía cómodo a mi alrededor al igual que yo con él. Fue al rededor de las 2 de la mañana cuando todos se empezaron a ir.

-Jacob no quiero ser grosera pero estoy cansada y quisiera dormir-dijo Bella cuando vio que los únicos que faltaban por irse eran los lobos

-Están esperando a que llegue Carlisle-dijo Jasper

-A Carlisle ¿para qué?

-Para saber cómo está Harry- contesto Seth

-Así que siempre si lo encontraron ya se me hacia extraño que hubieran vuelto tan tranquilos y en todo caso ¿para qué quieren ver a Carlisle?

-Cuando encontramos a Harry estaba inconsciente y todavía no recobra el reconocimiento así que estamos esperando a Carlisle para que lo revise y la manada de Jacob quiere hablar con él para asegurarse de que no sea peligroso- dije gruñendo lo que había leído en la mente de Sam

-Para que quieren verlo de nuevo ¿no les basto con lo que les hizo hace rato para saber si es o no peligroso?-dijo bella levantando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea de que rayos paso haya afuera, ese chico es demasiado poderoso y puede ser peligroso. Sin embargo es humano y yo tengo preguntas que hacerle- contesto Sam

-Hagan lo que quieran entonces pero la próxima vez que él los intente matar tal vez no tengan tanta suerte-dijo Bella apretando la mandíbula y se dio la vuelta para ir a dormir

-Bella, Harry está dormido en mi cuarto-le dije alcanzándola en las escaleras, rogando por qué no se enojara

-No hay problema lo levanto y le digo que se vaya al de Alice-se encogió de hombros mirándome sobre su hombro

-¿Por qué mejor no duermes tu esta noche en el cuarto de Alice? no creo que lo debamos molestar-trate de explicar, ella me miro con furia

-¿¡Molestarlo?! él es quien molesta, en primer lugar ni siquiera debió haber venido pensé que sería lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que no es bienvenido aquí, pero al parecer me equivoque

-Harry es bienvenido y siempre lo será te guste o no Bella-le dijo Rosalie lo más tranquila que pudo

-Está también será mi casa cuando me convierta así que puedo correrlo si se me pega la gana

-Bella ¿por qué tienes tanto resentimiento hacia él?-pregunto Jasper

-Sea cual sea el lugar de donde vino jamás debió de haber salido de ahí-prácticamente escupió y se dio la vuelta para irse al cuarto de Alice donde azoto la puerta demostrando cuan enfadada estaba.

Aunque pude escuchar en la mente de todos cuan enojados y decepcionados se sentían no dije nada, de hecho nadie lo hizo y todo se quedo en un silencio que ni siquiera Emmet supo cómo romper.

No tardo mucho para que mis padres llegaran y les contamos todo lo que había pasado incluyendo que los lobos querían quedarse para hablar con Harry a lo que mi madre acepto.

-¿Está bien?- le pregunte a Carlisle cuando salió de mi habitación

-Todos sus signos muestran que está bien, sin embrago no debería de tener tanto tiempo sin recobrar el conocimiento después de un desmayo. Aunque después de lo que me contaron es posible que solo este cansado y necesite dormir más. Lo siento pero no podemos hacer más que esperar- explico Carlisle y pude ver cuán decepcionado se sentía por no poder ayudar más.

-Ya está casi amaneciendo tal vez deberían dormir un poco hasta que Harry despierte

-Estamos bien señora-contesto Sam pero enseguida Seth desacredito sus palabras con un bostezo

-Por favor el pequeño se está cayendo de sueño, no quiero que se enfermen- insistió Esme

-Está bien, muchas gracias-contesto Sam no muy seguro de bajar tanto la guardia en lo que él consideraba la casa del enemigo.

Mi madre les ofreció la recamara de huéspedes a lo que muy renuentes aceptaron mientras mi familia y yo bajamos a la sala por ordenes de Carlisle. Lo único que nos quedaba era esperar a que Harry despertara...

_**Review, Review, Rview…Alimentenmeee xD Hasta la próxima semana!**_

_**Guest: Gracias por seguir la historia y si creo que estoy endemoniando demasiado a Bella jiji. Draco no tarda mucho en aparecer ; ) .Espero te haya gustado el giro que tomo esta pequeña reunion**_

_**Saoca: De nada y gracias a ti por seguir mi historia…. Me emociona ver que estas tan emocionad por leer. Espero que este haya sido de tu agrado**_

_**Aquí hay uno mas, cada vez nos acercamos mas al el ultimo capitulo antes de la reedicion…**_

_**¡Chile, Portugal, Costa Rica, Argentina, Ecuador, México, Perú, Venezuela, España! Muchas gracias por el apoyo : 3 **_


	11. La Ayuda a llegado

Advertencia: Relación Hombre/Hombre, sino te gusta no leas

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling.

Esta historia está inspirada en el fic ''Buscándote, encontrándote, amándote'' de Yenyprincess.

_-''Pensamientos''_

-Dialogó normal.-

-**C**ambio de escena.-

_-Hechizos.- _

Todo mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y adolorido, intente abrir los ojos pero mis parpados pesaban demasiado, no tenía fuerzas. ¿Qué había pasado? entonces lo recordé, la fiesta en la casa de los Cullen, los lobos gigantes, las acusaciones de Isabella, mi magia y luego solo la sensación de alivio. Pude Sentir como una mano helada tocaba mi frente y escuche voces.

-¿Está bien?

-Todos sus signos muestran que está bien, sin embrago no debería de tener tanto tiempo sin recobrar el conocimiento después de un desmayo. Aunque después de lo que me contaron es posible que solo este cansado y necesite dormir más. Lo siento pero no podemos hacer más que esperar- ¿Carlisle? Enseguida entendí, mis hermanos me habían seguido y llevado de nuevo a la casa al encontrarme inconsciente.

-Ya está casi amaneciendo tal vez deberían dormir un poco hasta que Harry despierte- ¿A quién le estaba ofreciendo asilo? Una voz juvenil y ronca respondió declinando

-Por favor el pequeño se está cayendo de sueño no quiero que se enfermen-insistió ante el bostezo de un tercero, la insegura aceptación fue lo último que escuche antes de perderme en la oscuridad.

Cuando recobre le conciencia de nuevo podía sentir como de débil estaba mi cuerpo, parpadeé un par de veces para acostumbrarme a la luz. Entrecerré los ojos y sonreí con triunfo al distinguir mis lentes en el buro al lado de la cama.

La muros de la habitación eran de un color blanco al igual que la mayoría de los muebles, unos enormes ventanales de cristal eran los responsables de la luz que hace unos momentos me molestaban, mostrándome un enorme paisaje arbolado.

Un enorme mural albergaba incontables cds de música mientras al lado del ventanal había una librería vertical. Junto a la puerta, un escritorio descansaba bajo una gran pantalla plana que encontraba suspendida en la pared y a un lado, en la ventana, había fotografías de toda la familia ya sea juntos o separados pegados sobre el cristal.

Un nudo se instalo en mi garganta al ver una fotografía en especial; los bosques nevados de Alaska se mostraban de fondo y en la orilla de ese paisaje se encontraba Edward con una sonrisa torcida viendo un punto fijo.

-¡Harry!- un pequeño borrón se abrió paso en mi campo de visión y me vi asaltado por dos pequeños brazos

-Alice suéltalo lo vas a estrangular-dijo Rosalie

-¿Cómo te sientes Harry?-pregunto Carlisle dándome un vaso de agua, le sonreí agradecido mi garganta se sentía seca

-Estoy bien Carlisle, solo un poco débil-dije en voz baja y sentándome en la cama

-¿Te importa si lo confirmo?- me encogí de hombros y mientras el daba su diagnostico gire mi cabeza perdiéndome en la misma imagen

-Es una bonita fotografía ¿verdad?-dijo Alice al seguir la trayectoria de mi mirada yo asentí– Nunca entendí por que el cuadro está centrado en la nada y no en Edward - siguió - pero siento que no está equivocada, se siente correcta de esa forma. Mira los ojos de Edward están tan llenos de amor y calidez, no sé en qué pensaría pero se le ve tan feliz.

Cerré los ojos luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, yo me encontraba en esa fotografía, yo era esa nada a la que Edward observaba. Recordaba como ese día huyendo de un falsamente enojado vampiro después de recibir un puñado de nieve me había resbalado y caído irremediablemente en la nieve, y a pesar de las risas de Edward había decidido ya que estaba hay hacer un ángel de nieve.

-¿Harry?- la voz de Jasper me hizo abrir los ojos, apreté los labios y fije la vista en mi regazo

-Al parecer dices la verdad todo está en orden, solo es cuestión de que descanses para que te recuperes por completo- dijo Carlisle, me sonrió y comenzó a guardar sus instrumentos en el maletín de color negro

-¿De verdad te sientes bien Harry?- Mire el semblante preocupado de Esme, ella junto Jasper, Emmet y Edward habían entrado a la habitación cuendo Carlisle me revisaba

-No te vez como si lo estuvieras

-No pasa nada, alguien sabe donde esta mi varita- pregunte, no tenía la fuerza para llamarla y traslocar las pociones

-Aquí esta Harry, la dejaste caer antes de desaparecer- dijo Jasper entregándomela yo le sonreí agradecido y moví mi varita horizontalmente. Una pequeña caja de madera con pequeños detalles en oro apareció en la cama. Ignore las miradas sorprendidas de todos, ya tendría tiempo de explicarles después y tome un pequeño vial de color azul plateado.

Arrugue la nariz y me la tome de un trago, sabia asquerosa pero era necesaria. De inmediato mi cuerpo recupero un poco de fuerza y en cansancio comenzó a menguar.

-¿Qué era eso?-pregunto con asco Rosalie

-Eso era una poción rehabilitadora, no quiero pasar no se cuanto tiempo en la cama- dije mientras me estiraba y me quitaba la sabana

-Eso sí que no, te acabas de despertar no te puedes levantar aun

-Esme tiene razón, al menos deberías de comer algo antes-dijo Carlisle

-Estoy bien-pero me di cuenta de que no me dejarían levantar si no comía- Creo que un poco de fruta y jugo no me caerían mal-dije después de un suspiro derrotado. Esme sonrió y salió del cuarto.

Mire solo entonces a los cinco chicos que se encontraban en la puerta, eran de complexión alta y musculosa y piel ridículamente morena teniendo en cuenta el inexistente sol de Forks. Su presencia no era humana lo podía sentir

-Los metamorfos- susurre mirándolos sorprendido

-Ellos son los lobos de ayer Harry y su manada- dijo Edward suavemente, la culpa me revolvió el estomago. Estuve a punto de lastimar o matar a unos chicos que no eran mucho más mayores que yo

-Lo siento mucho, pensé que eran peligrosos los confundí con hombres lobos, por Merlín los pude haber matado- murmure incrédulo ante mi estupidez- si Isabella no hubiera llegado yo... yo

-Harry tranquilízate

-Querían hablar con él ¿no es así? Entonces hablen- gruño Rosalie

-Un chico humano de 17 años mato un chupasangre, se hizo amigo de otros mas y que según dijo sintió a Jacob estando el dentro de la casa, mando a volar a Seth e inmovilizo a Jacob con un palo de madera y como si eso no fuera poco de un momento a otro se desapareció para aparecer a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí para prácticamente desaparecer 20 metros de bosque sin tener ni una sola herida y hace unos instantes hizo aparecer una caja de la nada, lo siento pero aun no sé como comenzar

-Pues yo sí, el que hablo es Sam y ellos son Paul, Quill, Embry-dijo señalando a cada uno- y este de aquí es Seth al que mandaste a volar anoche-termino mientras palmeaba el hombro del último- y yo soy Jacob al que congelaste y amenazaste de muerte-dijo sonriendo, desvié la mirada avergonzado y culpable

-De verdad lo siento, pensé...pensé que eran peligrosos, hombres lobo y yo no quería que mordieran a nadie

-Tranquilo chico no te estaba reclamando ni nada, tampoco estamos enojados por lo que paso ayer

-¿No lo están?

-No, tú mismo dijiste que lo hiciste porque pensabas que eran peligrosos- dijo Quill si mal no recordaba

-Pero lo que tenemos son muchas preguntas es por eso que estamos aquí- dijo Sam muy serio, yo solo asentí dándole a entender que yo las contestaría

-¿Que eres? es decir aparentemente eres humano pero yo no eh conocido a ninguno que pudiera hacer las cosas que tú has hecho- pregunto Jacob interrumpiendo a Sam

-Está bien se los voy a decir pero antes que nada quiero que consideren que si existen los vampiros y licántropos todo es posible-vi como todos asentían y continúe-Yo soy un mago

-¿Un...brujo?-dijo confundido Quill

-En realidad el termino correcto es mago pero técnicamente hablando, si –me encogí de hombros

-¿Y esperas que te creamos?

-Creí que dejaríamos de lado el escepticismo- conteste en cambió

-Pero eso es… imposible. Los magos no existen- mascullo incrédulo Embry

-Lo mismo podría decir de los vampiros y licántropos pero henos aquí

-Esperen, esperen, lo que él dice tiene sentido ¿no lo ven?- intervino Jacob, recibiendo miradas confusas- ¿Recuerdan las leyendas que los ancianos nos contaban en las fogatas antes de convertirnos? En varias mencionaron a hombres con poderes capaces de matar vampiros. Hombres que controlaban los elementos con tan solo algunas palabras susurradas. En la Push siempre han sido llamados brujos no magos

-Solo son leyendas Jacob

-¿Al igual que las que hablan de hombres lobos y vampiros?

-Jacob tiene razón -asintió Sam- Sin embargo cómo es posible, que después de tanto tiempo nunca haya nacido de nuevo un mago entre los nuestros.

-Tal vez el gen que causa su transformación en lobos haya bloqueado o sustituido su linaje mágico. O tal vez su nivel mágico es el de un squib

-¿Qué es un squib?

-Los squib son hijos de magos que nacieron sin magia. A veces los magos se casan con muggles, personas no mágicas y como consecuente nacen los squib. Pero si es verdad lo que dicen y algunos de sus antepasados fueron magos, entonces tarde o temprano nacerá un niño con la capacidad de hacer magia

-¿Cómo es que te diste cuenta de que estábamos en el bosque?

-¿Y que éramos hombres lobo?-interrumpió Seth a Embry

-Me di cuenta que ustedes estaban en el bosque por sus presencias, su aura o como lo quieran llamar y los confundí porque ustedes son licántropos no hombres lobo-aclare

-No hay mucha diferencia nos transformamos en lobos-dijo Paul

-Oh sí que la hay, los hombres lobos solo se transforman con la luna llena y cuando lo hacen su apariencia es bastante diferente a la de cualquier lobo que hayan visto, inclusive a ustedes, son mucho más atemorizantes, cuando se convierten atacan a todo aquel que se ponga enfrente aunque este fuese su mejor amigo ya que no reconocen a nadie y suelen hacerse daño a ellos mismos.

También cuando están próximos para la luna llena se les nota cansados y al día siguiente de su transformación la mayoría de las veces sino es que siempre terminan heridos con pequeños golpes o hasta huesos rotos

Los licántropos sin embargo se transforman en su forma animal cada vez que quieren y aunque en las ocasiones que no se pueden controlar atacan a las personas que están cerca tienen la capacidad para contenerse, cuando están transformados son consientes de lo que hacen, no pierden la razón y tampoco les causa dolor o cansancio el hacerlo y por ultimo pero no menos importante es que cuando un hombre lobo muerde a una persona lo convierte en uno y las suyas pueden lastimar o matar pero jamás convertirlo en uno de ustedes.

-Oh-mascullo Embry

-¿Notan ahora la diferencia?

-¿Y cómo sabes tanto?-pregunto Jacob

-Lo aprendí en Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería

-¿Existen escuelas para eso? no lo sabía-dijo Quill

-Naturalmente que no lo sabían ya que están en el mundo mágico el cual está separado de este y los únicos que saben de su existencia son los magos y brujas y por lo tanto recibieron una carta a la edad de once años para poder ir. En Hogwarts nos enseñan a diferenciar todas las criaturas mágicas y sobrenaturales-les explique

-¿Todas?-pregunto Paul frunciendo el ceño claramente confundido

-¡Claro! ¿Acaso creían que eran los únicos seres sobrenaturales sobre la tierra?-ellos asintieron vacilantes- ¡claro que no! todas las criaturas de cuentos y leyendas son reales tal vez no son exactamente como las describen pero en realidad existen

-¿Por ejemplo?-pregunto Jacob

-Mmm pues las sirenas no son para nada hermosas al contrario son espantosas, los duendes son unas de las criaturas más inteligentes que hay, ellos trabajan en el banco Gringotts pero no son nada amigables, gran parte de los elfos son domésticos cuando son comprados o regalados a una familia y su deber es servirles en todo lo que se les ordene hasta el final de sus días o hasta que su amo le dé su libertad, cosa que casi nunca pasa y hay muchísimos más pero nunca acabaríamos

-¿Tú has visto algún hombre lobo?-me pregunto Seth

-Pues para mi mala suerte eh visto más de uno, de hecho uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre lo era, se llamaba Remus y aunque él me quería como a un hijo la ocasión en que lo vi transformado el intento matarnos a mí y a mi padrino Sirius, que era uno de sus mejores amigos y su pareja-les conté

-Aquí está tu comida cariño-dijo Esme quien acababa de regresar a la habitación y puso una bandeja en mi regazo

-Gracias-sonreí y después de probar el primer trozo de fruta descubrí que en realidad si estaba hambriento

-¿Que fue lo que paso anoche?-pregunto Sam, me quede un minuto callado pensando en la manera más fácil de explicarlo

-Cuando ustedes se enojan demasiado se transforman sin poder evitarlo, sin en cambio en los magos que no controlan su magia por completo y las emociones son demasiado intensas una de dos, multiplica la fuerza de nuestros hechizos o pasa lo que ustedes vieron ayer, de alguna forma explotamos y todo lo que está a nuestro alrededor es arrasado-explique lo mejor que pude

-¿Todos en el lugar de dónde vienes son igual de poderosos?-pregunto Paul

-Bueno en el mundo mágico hay muchas brujas y magos poderos algunas más que otras pero...-deje inconclusa la frase esperando que entendieran

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Yo estoy buscando a mi familia

-¿A tu familia?-pregunto confundido Embry

-Hace 2 años me fui al mundo mágico, desde entonces no eh tenido contacto con ellos y viajando es la única forma de encontrarlos y este pueblo era uno de los lugares donde los podría encontrar

-¿Los encontraste? porque si no lo hiciste, podrías decirnos cuáles son sus nombres y ayudamos

-Gracias Jacob pero no es necesario

-¿Eso quiere decir que lo hiciste?

-Me temo que ellos nunca estuvieron aquí en primer lugar Alice

-Y nosotros que tanto queríamos conocerlos- se quejo con un puchero Alice, le di una sonrisa vacilante

-¿Crees que tu familia permitiría que te involucres con los Cullen?-casi grito Paul

-Bueno ellos no tendrían ningún problema en que me relacione con vampiros siempre y cuando sean vegetarianos- me encogí de hombros y me pregunte cual sería su reacción si supieran que los Cullen me adoptaron hace años.

-¡Pero son peligrosos!-grito, sus puños estaban convertidos en puños y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar

-Tranquilízate-espeto Sam con dureza, el cuerpo de Paul se relajo pero aun seguía tenso como un alambre. Los Cullen estuvieron a mi lado en un segundo adoptando posiciones protectoras.

-Paul tranquilízate, aquí nadie quiere tener una pelea- asegure y tire de mi magia dejando que lo envolviera en una orden silenciosa. Sus ojos me miraron enojados pero su cuerpo adopto una posición sumisa y calmada.

-¿Como hiciste eso?- Sam pregunto sorprendido

-De la misma manera que lo haces tú- dije- la razón por la que ellos hacen lo que tú les ordenas es porque tienes un gen más fuerte que el suyo e inconscientemente su parte lobuna lo sabe. Podríamos decir que mi magia es por ahora un gen más fuerte que Paul

-Ahora que recuerdo Bella dijo que tu mataste a una sanguijuela cerca de tu escuela ¿Que estaba haciendo ahí?-pregunto Quill

-Eso no es asunto suyo-gruño Rosolie

-En realidad creo que ellos serian de gran ayuda-intervine con suavidad-escuchen, yo se que son muy fuertes y que Jasper tiene toda la experiencia pero lo que está por suceder no es cosa de juego. No quiero que le pase nada a nadie y para eso lo más probable es que necesitemos ayuda...por favor-suplique, ellos muy renuentes asintieron.

-¿De qué rayos hablan?

-¿Que es lo que saben?

-Cuando llegue a Forks fui a la escuela a inscribirme y camino al estacionamiento me di cuenta de la presencia de un vampiro en el bosque, así que fui a buscarlo.

Cuando lo tuve frente a mí, me di cuenta de que era un vampiro recién nacido así que lo interrogue. Resulta que ese vampiro no estaba en una visita fortuita buscaba a una humana novia de un vampiro.

-¿Quería matar a Bella?- pregunto tenso Jacob

-No, el solo necesitaba robar alguna prenda con su olor impregnado en ella. Según lo que ese vampiro sabe un ejército de vampiros neonatos está siendo creado para atacar a los Cullen y matar a Isabella. La prenda la necesitan para poder darles un rastro a los demás y poder llegar a ella cuando sea el momento de la pelea.

-¿Pero por que ella? Si es alguna clase de pleito entre chupasangres por que involucrar a Bella

-Jacob supongo que Bella te ha contado acerca de Victoria-comenzó Edward, Jacob asintió- Bien, pues ella quiere cobrar venganza por haber matado a James y al parecer a descubierto como evadir las visiones de Alice

-Según lo que dijo ese vampiro victoria está creando un ejército de neonatos y aprovechando su fuerza nos atacara para acabar con nosotros.-dijo Jasper

-Si les estamos diciendo esto es porque lo que Harry dice es verdad, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible para proteger a Bella-sentí un pinchazo de celos ante la evidente preocupación de Carlisle pero lo deseche de inmediato ese no era el momento para pensar así

-Esto no estaría pasando si tú y tu familia no se le hubieran acercado Cullen, desde que ella te conoció su vida ah estado en constante peligro-gruño Jacob y sin siquiera pensarlo me encontré interponiéndome en su camino, no dejaría que lastimara a Edward

-Aléjate de el- sisee, ni siquiera me moleste en tratar de controlar mi magia, le permití salir en latigazos de poder contra Jacob. _''Retrocede'' _mi magia era su alfa y él lo sabía, volvió sobre sus pasos y su postura se encorvo sumisamente. -No te atrevas a intentar atacarlo de nuevo o te vas arrepentir

-Harry tranquilízate- Edward me sujeto el hombro mirándome con preocupación, cerré los ojos y me concentre en controlar mi respiración

- Controlen sus rencillas y rencores de adolescentes y guárdenselo para otro momento, ahora hay cosas más importantes que tratar.

En lo personal solo se lo poco que me ha contado los Cullen pero ya es hora de que cambien esa forma tan primitiva de pensar y si, dije primitiva- repetí ante sus miradas indignadas- Ustedes odian a los Cullen por su condición pero ¿no es de admirar que a pesar de que es su naturaleza ellos solo se alimenten de animales?, Carlisle como doctor a ayudado más que ningún otro y a pesar de todo respeten la vida humana más que muchos de ellos.

No sean hipócritas, todos matamos, ustedes comen carne animal, la sirven en su mesa cada noche. No son creaturas que nos hablen pero aun así sabemos que piensan y luchan por sobrevivir.

Si ni siquiera eso los pone a pensar entonces les digo que me pongan a mí en su lista de seres a odiar

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué podrías haber hecho tú?

-Odian a los Cullen porque son peligrosos ¿No es así? Yo lo soy y tal vez mucho más que ellos. Lo que dijo Isabella es cierto, del mundo de donde vengo eh matado a brujas, magos y diferentes creaturas. Mate a uno de mis profesores, torture con una de las maldiciones imperdonables y hubiera matado a uno de los mejores amigos de mis padres sino hubiera escapado.

Por mi mano han pasado vampiros y verdaderos hombres lobos, ustedes son nada ¿me entienden? ¿Me temen, me odian o quizá ambos? – nadie dijo nada. Al parecer la sangre pura y los muggles tenían más en común de lo que pensaban. Ambos son igual de pre juiciosos

Isabella está con Edward porque ella así lo quiere, nadie la obliga. Es ella la que desea convertirse en un vampiro y respecto a lo otro que dijiste- me encogí de hombros- bien podría ser también su culpa, ya que fue por ella que se inicio este juego. Los Cullen lo único que han tratado de hacer desde que la conocieron es protegerla o si no ¿porque crees tú que arriesgarían a que alguno de ellos muriera? ella ni siquiera estaría viva de no ser por ellos

Es suficiente-suspire sintiéndome de repente demasiado cansado-ya les dije lo que tenía que decirles es su decisión si nos ayudan o no, pero ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo y el ejercito de neonatos no tardara mucho en atacar. A partir de pasado mañana entrenaremos en el lugar donde me encontraron inconsciente tienen hasta entonces para decidir, ni más ni menos- tome mis tenis y comencé a ponérmelos

-Harry ¿a dónde vas?

-A casa Carlisle, demasiadas emociones por un día

-Pero te puedes quedar aquí cariño, me sentiría más tranquila si nos dejaras cuidarte-dijo Esme con la preocupación visible en su marmoleo rostro

-Estoy bien Esme-dije y tome sus manos sonriéndole-solo necesito un tiempo a solas es todo y ustedes al igual que ellos tienen cosas que pensar y hablar supongo

-Pero te puedes quedar Harry no nos molesta- aseguro Alice

-Creo que lo mejor sería que me fuera y tengo que buscar a Draco, nos ayudara y lo necesito para poder practicar

-Oye y ¿quién te dijo que nosotros aceptamos a eso de ir a entrenar?-Rosalie enarco una ceja y se cruzo de brazos

-En realidad es extraño que aun no lo hayan sugerido

-Lo que dice Harry es cierto entre más rápido empecemos más preparados estaremos-dijo Jasper con seriedad

-¿En serio estas bien Harry?-pregunto Carlisle

-Seguro, nos vemos pasado mañana y espero que podamos contar con ustedes-le dije a los lobos saliendo del cuarto. Escuche sus pasos detrás de mí, pero nadie hablo. Me despedí con una sonrisa y subí a mi coche.

El camino a casa fue largo para mi cansado cuerpo y llamar a Draco me parecía demasiado esfuerzo pero era algo que no debía retrasar más.

-¿Al fin te dignas a llamar Potter?

-¿Me extrañaste Draco?-pregunte divertido

-Eso quisieras cara-rajada -replico- borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara y dime ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?

-Bueno-suspire-hay una manada de licántropos que tienen enemistad con los Cullen por ser vampiros, uno de ellos al parecer es amigo de Isabella así que les dije del ataque

-¿Qué te dijeron?

-Nada, les avise que a partir de pasado mañana comenzaremos a entrenar. Tienen hasta ese día para decidir.- me pase la mano por el cuello que me molestaba

-¿Te sientes mal Harry?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-Me molesta un poco el cuello, tal vez dormir mal- me encogí de hombros- Como sea, te llame para que sepas que en unos días comenzaremos a entrenar. Insisto en que no es necesario que vengas, con la ayuda de los licántropos será suficiente para derrotarlos.

-¿Y dejarte toda la diversión? no lo creo. Además me hace falta algo de entrenamiento, nos veremos pasado mañana-dijo cortando la comunicación

Suspire al verme hablando solo como siempre, mire la hora y el reloj marcaban casi las cinco de la tarde, me sentía aun débil por lo que decidí tomar una pequeña siesta.

Me revolví incomodo en mi cama al notar como la luz molestaba mis ojos aun cerrados, me incorpore y bostezando mire la hora. Me sorprendí al ver que era la una de la tarde.

Sintiéndome un poco mejor tome ropa para bañarme, no podía perder tiempo. El pequeño lugar donde nos encontraríamos suponía estaba destrozado por mi magia y si Draco lo llegara a ver se preocuparía en demasía.

Tome las llaves de mi coche y me dirigí al lugar del desastre, el camino se cerró no mucho mas adelante así que tuve que ir andando. Un sentimiento de pesar me embargo al ver la zona afectada, me imagine el desastre que habría ocurrido de haberme descontrolado en la casa de los Cullen, una casa llena de estudiantes

Pase varias horas arreglando el lugar, nunca fui bueno en herbologia, pero debido a la falta de arboles fue fácil cubrir todo con pasto de nuevo, solo necesite poner un poco mas de esfuerzo en la restauración de los árboles y el resultado fue un bonito campo de entrenamiento.

Cuando regrese al coche el sol ya se estaba ocultando y cuando llegue a casa lo único que mi cansancio me permitió hacer fue tomar una breve ducha de 5 minutos antes de irme a dormir.

Me queje al escuchar mi puerta siendo golpeada a las dos de la mañana, considere simplemente dejarlo estar pero los golpes aumentaron y mi puerta corría el riesgo de caer sino atendía. De mala gana tome mi varita y fui a abrir. Un Draco cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido me esperaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Q...que estás haciendo aquí?

-No te alegres tanto Potter- giro los ojos-ahora ¿me vas a dejar entrar o me vas a tener aquí toda la noche?

-Claro que me alegro de verte-me hice a un lado abriendo la puerta para que pudiera entrar-es solo que me sorprendiste, pensé que llegarías hasta mañana

-Termine las cosas que tenía pendientes antes de tiempo y decidí venir de inmediato- se encogió de hombros y yo me di una palmada mentalmente por arreglar el campo antes de que Draco llegara

-En ese caso ven, te muestro tu habitación

-¿Harry de verdad te sientes bien?-pregunto con la preocupación brillando en sus ojos

-Si Draco, pero por si no te has dado cuenta son las dos de la mañana. Disculpa por no estar en mi mejor momento- replique de malas

-Entonces ¿por que cuando hablábamos por la red flu no dejabas de tocarte el cuello tal como lo haces ahora?-dijo quitando la mano que tenía en mi cuello

-Ya te lo dije Draco, no dormí bien-trate de excusarme

-¿Dos días seguidos?- entrecerró los ojos con sospecha

-Déjalo estar Draco. Mejor vamos a dormir es muy tarde y tengo sueño-dije empezando a subir las escaleras para que no pudiera darse cuenta de que le mentía. Al subir el escalón todo se movió y tuve que sostenerme del barandal para no caer. En menos de un segundo las manos de Draco me sostuvieron y me pegaron a su pecho.

-Bien y un cuerno-mascullo entre dientes mientras pasaba uno de mis brazos sobre su hombro y me tomaba de la cintura para subir las escaleras-¿cuál es tu cuarto?

-El primero a la derecha

-¿Se puede saber desde cuando te sientes mal? y no te atrevas a mentirme Potter-me tendió en la cama y puso una mano sobre mi frente-Merlín estas ardiendo

-Desde que me desperté ayer tengo un nudo en el cuello y me siento cansado-dije sinceramente

-¿Estuviste practicando en exceso por el ataque de los vampiros?-frunció el ceño y vi como entraba un baúl flotando, me di cuenta que eran sus pociones cuando saco un pequeño caldero y empezó a verter cosas

-Tal vez

-¿También hoy?

-No exactamente, fui al lugar donde nos vamos a reunir a practicar y estuve reforestando un poco porque estaba muy mal-dije la verdad a medias

-¿Herbologia? pero si tu eres pésimo en eso-giro hacia mí y frunció el ceño confundido

-Bueno necesitaba practicar un poco, uno nunca sabe cuando lo podría necesitar-me encogí de hombros

-Mmm...Así que me estás diciendo que ayer te levantaste sintiéndote cansado y aun así practicaste una magia que se te dificulta y para la cual necesitas más energía de la normal ¿qué tienes en la cabeza Potter, moscas?

- Draco no te enojes que te vas a arrugar

-Toma, bebe esto-dijo dándome un vaso con un liquido que parecía ser vomito y con el asco expresado en mi rostro lo empecé a beber-y ni te atrevas a escupirlo cara-rajada. Con esto te pondrás bien Harry, la fiebre bajara y el cansancio desaparecerá- dijo suavemente mientras corría algunos mechones de cabello que estaban en mi frente

-Draco-lo llame-ahora tengo más sueño aun, a duras penas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos

-Está bien, la poción que te di provoca sueño pero cuando te levantes ya estarás totalmente recuperado y para que lo sepas Harry a mi no me engañas, se que algo paso para que estés así, no es normal que te hayas cansado tanto si practicabas tu solo.

No te voy a obligar a que me lo digas pero eventualmente lo averiguare y tú lo sabes- era cierto tarde o temprano lo sabría-Duerme Harry ya encontrare yo mi cuarto-beso mi frente, no tuvo que decírmelo dos veces por que caí en un profundo sueño.

Cuando desperté era de nuevo muy tarde casi a las tres pero con la diferencia de que me sentía bien. El cansancio y dolor de cuello se habían ido, me di un baño rápido y baje a la sala donde encontré a Draco leyendo un libro gigantesco de aspecto muy antiguo.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunte haciendo que el levantara la vista de su libro

-Hasta que despiertas, no pensé que la poción te haría dormir tanto-dejo su libro y se acerco a mi y me toco la frente-pero al parecer funciono ya no tienes fiebre, ¿todavía estas cansado?

-Ni siquiera un poco, también el dolor de cuello se fue, fuera lo que fuera lo que me diste funciono perfectamente ¿Qué hay del monstruoso libro?- pregunte señalándolo con la cabeza

-Estaba buscando alguna forma de poder acabar con más de un vampiro con un solo ataque, pero no encontré nada que no supiéramos ya-se encogió de hombros-por cierto vinieron Edward y Alice para saber cómo estabas después de lo que paso en su casa

-¿A si? y ¿qué les dijiste?-pregunte haciéndome el desentendido

-Les dije que estabas dormido por la poción que te di para que te recuperaras más rápido, pero la duda que yo tengo es que fue lo que paso en la casa de los Cullen-dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y yo trague duro sin saber que decirle

-Lo que paso es que durante la fiesta me desmaye y cuando regrese a casa ellos se quedaron preocupados eso...eso es todo

-Si tu lo dices-mascullo pero claramente vi en sus ojos la duda-también dejaron dicho que si te sientes bien se reunirán a las 5 de la tarde en el lugar donde les dijiste pero que aun no saben si los lobos irán o no-yo suspire tal vez fue mala idea haberle dicho todo aquellos a los lobos

-¿Estas preocupado de que los lobos no acepten ayudarlos?

-No tanto como preocupado pero me gustaría que aceptaran

-Deja eso ya, nosotros somos más que suficientes para matar a esos vampiros

-Esperemos que así sea

-Vamos a comer antes de irnos, necesitas tener energía si quieres entrenar Potter- dijo caminando hacia la cocina antes de que pudiera replicar, al menos me dejaría entrenar algo si comía y eso era mejor que nada.

Recalentamos la comida que según Draco, Dobby había preparado para nosotros antes de irnos en el coche.

Cuando llegamos toda mi familia ya estaba ahí pero no había ni rastro de los lobos _''Todo por mi bocata''_ pensé con pesadumbre. Sentí como Draco tomaba mi mano y le daba un apretón cariñoso le devolví el gesto agradecido.

-Draco ellos son la familia Cullen: Carlisle y su esposa Esme y sus hijos adoptivos Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper y ya conociste a Edward y Alice- dije innecesariamente ya que Draco ya los conocía por las fotografías que le había mostrado

-Draco Malfoy encantado de conocerlos-dijo con sus impecables modales de sangre pura, saludando a los hombres con un apretón de mano y a las mujeres con un beso en el dorso.

-Como ya les había dicho el nos ayudara a pelear contra los recién nacidos y no se preocupen el es un mago muy poderoso- dije sabiendo que lo más seguro era que no quisieran aceptar la ayuda de Draco

-Esto es demasiado peligroso ¿está seguro?

-Carlisle tiene razón no debería de arriesgarse de esta manera por nosotros-dijo Esme con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación

-Señora Cullen

-Solo Esme cariño por favor-Draco asintió

-Esme, como ya les dijo Harry soy un mago poderoso y aunque los vampiros sean un poco difíciles de destruir es algo que soy capaz de hacer y tampoco tengo la intención de dejar solo a Harry en esto-dijo esto último mirándome y yo supe que no se refería solo a la pelea.

-Gracias- articule y tome su mano, el asintió con una leve sonrisa mientras le daba un apretón a la mía

**Se que me quieren matar pero la verdad es que es difícil como el demonio tener tiempo para escribir/editar capítulos con el ritmo de vida que traigo ahora y mas con mi Lap mas virulienta que nada T.T De hecho este cap lo edite en el trabajo xD**

**Tenia que haber aclarado esto desde antes, pero se me habia pasado. La razon por la que Jasper no puede ayudarlo es que, despues de todo lo que paso Harry a lo largo de la Guerra y los encuentros esporaidicos con Voldemort aprendio a controlar sus expresiones y a mantener oculto lo que en verdad siente. Como buen Slytherin honorario que es.**

**Que les parece la aparición de nuestro querido rubio, me temo que el será uno de los pocos , no me apetece tener a una hermione regañona y mandona en mi fic ups lo siento pero asi la veo por mas inteligente que sea y Ron bueno pues tampoco me apetece.**

**Por hay lei un comentario donde me decían que dejara a Bella sola…sola no se si quede pero claro que no quedara con Jacob**

_Kutsi Shiro: Me da gusto que te guste mi fic y claro como buen lector te comprendo al imaginarte un monton de posibles escenarios, solo te pido que no des nada por sentado porque te puedes razón por la que Carlisle se sorprende es por que no olvidaron solo a Harry sino todo lo referente a la magia_

_Laura Castro: Wao! Muchas gracias por seguir este fic, leer tu mensaje me emociono muchísimo, lamento actualizar tan distanciado __ pero espero sigas leyendo esta historia_

_Candelaria: Esta vez cumplo tu exigencia aquí esta Draco, espero te haya gustado el capi_

_Luz de Luna: Victoria anda haciendo planes de guerra jaja Los vulturi chupando algunos turistas asi que me temo que la vida de Bella se extenderá por tiempo indefinido. Gracias por seguir mi historia_

_Saoca: Espero que haya cumplido con la expectativa este nuevo cap. Me encanta tu ''Quiero nuevos capi pliiiss! YA YA YAA'' y después un Gracias x el nuevo cap jaja. _

_**Review, Review, Rview…Alimentenmeee xD Hasta la próxima semana!**_

_**Guest: Gracias por seguir la historia y si creo que estoy endemoniando demasiado a Bella jiji. Draco no tarda mucho en aparecer ; ) .Espero te haya gustado el giro que tomo esta pequeña reunion**_

_**Saoca: De nada y gracias a ti por seguir mi historia…. Me emociona ver que estas tan emocionad por leer. Espero que este haya sido de tu agrado**_

_**Aquí hay uno mas, cada vez nos acercamos mas al el ultimo capitulo antes de la reedicion…**_

_**¡Chile, Portugal, Costa Rica, Argentina, Ecuador, México, Perú, Venezuela, España! Muchas gracias por el apoyo : 3 **_


	12. Entrenando

Advertencia: Relación Hombre/Hombre, sino te gusta no leas

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling.

Esta historia está inspirada en el fic ''Buscándote, encontrándote, amándote'' de Yenyprincess.

_-''Pensamientos''_

-Dialogó normal.-

-**C**ambio de escena.-

_-Hechizos.- _

-Cuando el momento llegue los neonatos atacaran y- se corto ante el ruido proviniendo del otro lado de claro, Sonreí aliviado cuando uno a uno 10 lobos se acercaron a nosotros.

-Entonces – comencé cuando el silencio se extendió -¿Debo suponer que vinieron a decirnos que aceptan ayudar?

-Ellos ayudaran pero solo lo hacen por Bella no por nosotros-dijo Edward, yo enarque una ceja en su dirección -Ninguno de ellos regresara a su forma humana, desconfían de nosotros

-Bueno entonces tendremos que depender de ti para la comunicación Edward, lo siento

-No hay problema

-Entonces sigamos Jasper

-Como decía, los neonatos nos atacaran siempre directamente ya que están confiados de su fuerza –continuo Jasper -Van a luchar como niños y las dos cosas básicas que jamás deben olvidar son no dejar que los atrapen entre sus brazos y segunda no busquen matarlos de frente, pues eso es algo para lo que todos están preparados. Mientras estén en continuo movimiento y los ataquen de costado ellos estarán demasiado confusos para dar una replica efectiva y les repito que es importante nunca estar en un solo lugar, movimiento continuo siempre

-Nadie esta insinuando que sean estúpidos -dijo Edward ante un gruñido lupino-Jasper solo remarca lo que el considera de vital importancia para así poder acabar mas rápido con ellos y sin ningún daño. Porque contrario a lo que alguno de ustedes piensan no son unos cuantos contra los que tendrán que luchar, según el neófito que Harry interrogo eran unas cuantas docenas y eso fue hace algunos días, el ejercito pudo haber aumentado de numero en este tiempo.

-¡Por Merlín! dejen sus estúpidas peleas para otro momento, ahora tenemos otras cosas mas importantes –replico Draco cuando varios de los lobos comenzaron a gruñir en dirección a Edward -Luchar contra vampiros es algo muy difícil y les guste o no luchar contra un ejercito de recién nacidos lo es aun mas, así que dejen de gruñir y escuchen que van a necesitar todo el conocimiento que puedan

No pude evitar mirar con cariño a Draco ante su arranque, a pesar de todo su impaciencia seguía ahí. Los lobos soltaron bufidos pero fueron callando poco a poco, entrecerré los ojos al gran lobo de pelaje rojizo oscuro. El había callado primero que todos y se había acercado a Draco hasta colocarse a su lado a pesar de su postura de impaciencia, ahí había algo extraño pensé.

-Les voy a dar un ejemplo de cómo podría atacar un neófito y la manera de contrarrestarlo- dijo Jasper- Emmet tú serás mi oponente

-Aprendan del más fuerte

-En realidad tu forma impulsiva de pelear es la que más se asemeja a un neófito, por eso necesito tu ayuda- sonrió Jasper ante la fanfarronería de su hermano. Emmet lo miro de muy mala manera para después arremeter contra él, Jasper uso su velocidad vampírica para moverse un instante antes de que lo tecleara y un árbol fue quien recibió al enorme vampiro

-¿Ves que tengo razón?- reímos provocando que Emmet se lo tomara demasiado en serio. Lo intento una y otra y otra vez sin lograr nada. Con Emmet demostró como esquivar y con la ayuda de Edward la manera de atacar

-El don de Edward simulara la velocidad de los neonatos ya que el podrá ver mis movimientos al momento que me acerque directamente a él y podrá contrarrestarlos con la rapidez de un neonato- Edward leía lo que Jasper haría evitando el golpe y Jasper utilizaba su experiencia y velocidad haciendo lo mismo.

Formaron parejas Edward contra Carlisle, Esme contra Rosalie, Alice contra Emmet y en estos últimos todos se mostraron más interesados y no tanto porque fuera la más impresionante si no porque antes de que el grandulón pudiera cerrar los brazos en Alice ella se movía y el se quedaba abrazando el aire, el avanzaba y ella retrocedía, intentaba golpearla y ella lo esquivaba y todo lo hizo con los brazos cruzados.

-No es justo, Alice ase trampa-se quejo Emmet infantilmente después de que el intentara atraparla y ella se colara por abajo de sus brazos hasta su espalda donde se monto para dejar a unos milímetros sus colmillos del cuello de Emmet dando por ganada la pelea.

Fue bastante gracioso a decir verdad el ver cómo le gano una chica a la cual le ganaba más de 2 cabezas y por lo que pude escuchar los lobos estuvieron mas que de acuerdo conmigo.

-_Muffliato, _Se puede saber ¿Qué rayos le pasa a ese perro?

-¿A quién?_ – _ni siquiera me moleste en mirarlo y continúe observando las demostraciones

-Al perro con problemas de crecimiento que está sentado a un metro de aquí y no deja de verme ni para pestañar desde que llego

Con algo de disimulo mire por el rabillo de mi ojo buscando de quien Draco me hablaba, era cierto, uno de los lobos estaba viendo fijamente a Draco, el mismo que hace un momento se había acercado a el

-No tengo ni la menor idea de por qué lo hace ¿tal vez le gustaste? – me encogí de hombros, después de todo Draco era muy apuesto y ese chico no sería el primero en darse cuenta.

-No sé si te abras dado cuenta cara-rajada pero a mí en lo personal me gustan los seres que solo utilizan dos piernas para caminar

-No seas idiota Draco te recuerdo que ES una persona y en todo caso no eres quien para decir nada, o ¿debo recordarte tu forma animaga?-Draco solo bufo, observe al lobo y fruncí el ceño dándome cuenta que su mirada mostraba más que simple atracción, había fascinación y tal vez ¿amor? negué tratando de sacar eso de mi cabeza, apenas lo había conocido eso era imposible ¿cierto?

-Eso es todo por hoy, mañana nos vemos aquí a la misma hora ¿está bien?-dijo Jasper retomando mi atención, todos estuvimos de acuerdo y uno a uno los lobos fueron desapareciendo en el bosque, aunque el ultimo lo hizo renuente y por cada paso que daba regresaba su vista a Draco.

-¿Que le pasa?-pregunte a nadie en especial, pero la pequeña sonrisa que amenazaba por salir de los labio de Edward me dio mala espina -¿Tu sabes algo que yo no verdad?-lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados, el negó -Dime Edward

-No es algo que me corresponda decir a mi Harry y de todas formas no creo que tarden mucho tiempo en enterarse-dijo con toda la seriedad que pudo, pero pude ver claramente como en sus ojos brillaba la diversión

-Ya vámonos Potter o ¿es que acaso te quieres quedar aquí a dormir?- rodé los ojos

-¿No puedes ser aunque sea un poco amable Malfoy?

-Por supuesto que puedo- enarque las cejas y él se encogió de hombros- No tiene ningún sentido serlo contigo

-Merlín, en serio que no me explico cómo puedo ser amigo de alguien tan idiota como tu

-Lo mismo pienso Potter, pero aquí estamos-bufo cruzándose de brazos, reí cuando me di cuenta que Draco se había tomado demasiado a pecho mi comentario. Camine hacia él y pase mi brazo por sus hombros

-¿Sabes que estaba jugando verdad? -torció el gesto y dijo un inaudible ''lo sé''-entonces quita esa cara -dije y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla -bueno entonces nos vemos mañana

-Cariño espera, ¿no les gustaría cenar con nosotros?

-No quisiéramos incomodar Esme

-No incomodan para nada hijo

-No lo sé Carlisle- Quería pasar tiempo con ellos pero Draco había llegado por la madrugada y después de haberme cuidado quien sabe cuánto tiempo pudo dormir

-Por mí no hay ningún problema Harry-dijo leyendo mi pelea interna, yo mordí mi labio

-¿Estas seguro?

-Ya te dije que si Potter, no me hagas repetirlo

-Entonces vámonos Harry- dijo Alice abrazándome y dando saltitos, yo me reí

-Primero tenemos que ir por tu coche no lo podemos dejar ahí

-Entonces los vemos en su casa ¿está bien?

-Si, quiero ver que más cosas puedes hacer con tu magia-dijo Emmet emocionado, Draco a mi lado bufo

-Harry no va a ir a nuestra casa para tu entretenimiento Emmet- lo regaño Edward dándole un golpe

-Vamos Eddie no seas tan gruñón solo quiero que me enseñe

-Ya te dije que no me digas Eddie cuantas veces..

-Chicos compórtense- regaño Esme, sonreí divertido cuando ambos se retiraron como niños pequeños como siempre que Esme los regañaba. Muchas cosas simplemente no cambiarían nunca- Los esperamos en casa cariño- asentí y ellos desaparecieron a velocidad vampírica

-Empieza a mover los pies cara-rajada

-Y yo insisto, como puedo ser amigo de alguien como tu- dije mientras caminaba en dirección al coche, el me miro con ojos entrecerrados pero no dijo nada y empezó a caminar a mi lado

**U**nos minutos después llegamos al coche y unos cuantos minutos más de conducir llegamos por fin a la casa, Edward abrió la puerta y nos recibió el olor de la comida.

Si bien llegamos al recibidor Emmet hizo a un lado a Edward con quien hablaba y me arrastro literalmente con él a la sala.

-Vamos Harry has algo con tu magia-me ínsito, casi podía verlo dando saltitos, casi

-¿Y que quieres ver?- pregunte, mientras sacaba de la chaqueta a mi fiel compañera

-No lo sé, no había pensado en nada- enarque una ceja

-¿Has estado molestando a Harry desde no se cuanto tiempo para que te mostrara algo de su magia y no se te ocurrió el que?- pregunto Edward mientras se sentaba en el sillón frente de nosotros-no sé porque pero siendo tu de quien estamos hablando no me sorprende

-Oye que eso me sonó a insulto- se quejo, me reí y Edward puso los ojos en blanco-de todas formas pensé que Harry sabría que podría mostrarme

-Grandulón somos magos no adivinos-señalo Draco, Emmet hizo un puchero

-¡Ya se!-exclame emocionado-¿Listo? ¡Levicorpus!

-Wooo, esto es genial-decía emocionado mientras movía los brazos y piernas graciosamente, había recordado que hacerlo volar había sido su más grande deseo una vez que le dije que podía hacerlo, pero como aun no tenía la edad suficiente para hacer magia fuera del colegio le prometí que cuando pudiera seria lo primero que haría. Sonreí sin evitarlo, había cumplido mi promesa.

-Harry, ¿estas seguro de que está bien que hagas esto?-dijo Rosalie, quien acababa de llegar a la sala con los demás, excepto Esme y Carlisle

-No te preocupes Rose no le causa ningún tipo de dolor o malestar a Emmet

-El tiene razón bebe, no me siento diferente-le aseguro, ella asintió pero no aparto los ojos de su esposo y disimuladamente se movía hacia donde él lo hacia

-Harry tienes que hacer algo para mi ¿si?- pidió Alice haciendo un puchero

-Claro Alice, piensa que es lo que quieres y lo hare- prometí, ella comenzó a dar saltitos en su lugar feliz con la respuesta

-Sabes, no deberías dejarte manipular por esos dos, por que cuando menos lo pienses serás algo así como su mago personal- dijo Edward, Alice le enseño la lengua

-Cariño la cena ya esta lista- dijo Esme antes de que pudieran decir nada, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando vio a su hijo suspendido en el aire-Pero que…

-Harry-dijo Jasper como si eso lo explicara todo

-Oh-sentí mis mejillas enrojecer, al parecer si lo hacía- Bueno me temo que tendrán que dejar de jugar niños, la cena ya esta lista y Harry y el joven Draco ya deben tener hambre

-Solo Draco, Esme- pidió Draco, ella sonrió y asintió

-Ya escuchaste a ma… a Esme-me corregí a tiempo aunque sabia que da nada serviría ellos sabrían como estuve a punto de llamarla, con un movimiento de mi varita, Emmet estuvo de nuevo en el suelo, la sala se envolvió en un silencio que para mí fue incomodo ya que sentía las mirada de lastima de los Cullen

Para ellos yo era un huérfano y sabia lo que para Esme significaba el que estuviera a punto de llamarla mamá, aun recordaba que la primera vez que lo hice me abrazo mientras lloraba emocionada y enternecida.

-Estoy impaciente por probar tus dotes culinarios Esme-dijo Draco intentando desviar la atención de lo que había pasado

-En realidad no puedo ser juez de que tan buena sea, ya que no puedo probarlo o saborearlo pero Bella me ha señalado que lo hago muy bien-dijo Esme, yo suspire aliviado cuando ella nos guiaba a la mesa

-Al igual que los pacientes del hospital, cuando prueban tus postres-dijo Carlisle quien hizo acto de presencia cuando nos sentábamos- siento mucho no haberme reunido con ustedes antes, tenía que hacer una llamada para dar indicaciones de los tratamientos de mis pacientes

-Está bien Carlisle

-Gracias por su comprensión

-No tienes ni que decirlo, Harry tiene razón y lo importante es que nos acompañas ahora-dijo Draco, el sonrió y tomo asiento a su lado- siempre me ah parecido fascinante tu control hacia la sangre y por supuesto también el que ejerzas de medico

La sonrisa amable de Carlisle se agrando con el último comentario y comenzó a hablar con Draco acerca de que podía ejercer con mucha libertad ya que no se sentía tentado por sus más de 300 años de abstinencia y autocontrol.

-Draco está muy interesado en la historia de Carlisle ¿no es cierto?-comento Edward después de unos minutos donde ellos se habían sumergido en su conversación, lo mire y asentí

-Aunque lo más probable es que Draco nunca lo diga yo se que el admira mucho a Carlisle-susurre, no quería que él me escuchara, enseguida note como todos me miraron de reojo y continúe-el piensa que es admirable como a pesar de todo pronóstico y en contra de lo que todos pensaban, Carlisle nunca flaqueara y encontrara una manera de vivir que le permitiera sentirse bien consigo mismo.

-Nunca pensé que Draco podría pensar así

-De alguna forma a él le habría gustado ser como Carlisle

-¿Un vampiro?- reí y Draco me miro, le quite importancia con un movimiento de mano y el regreso a su conversación

-No un vampiro Emmet, sino mas bien alguien capaz de ir en contra de todos y de todo, encontrando la manera de seguir adelante y sentirte orgulloso de saber cómo llegaste hasta donde estas hoy.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Harry? ¿Por qué tendrá Draco algo de que avergonzarse?

-El pasado de Draco-negué- nuestro pasado no es algo que nos haga sentir orgullosos, nos gustaría haber sobrevivido sin tener que llevar a cuestas todo aquello que nos avergüenza.

Recordaba lo que Edward me conto, como ser parte del ejército había sido su meta a seguir.

-La guerra es más que honor y reconocimiento- lo mire- La guerra es algo que marca Edward, tan profundo que ni siquiera te das cuenta que tanto hasta el momento en que ni siquiera dudas en matar. Es matar o morir, nosotros estamos aquí así que te darás cuenta cuál fue nuestra elección.

-Harry yo

Nuestra charla fue interrumpida por Esme que traía nuestra cena, era un gran plato con carne, patatas y salsa, cuando probé el primer bocado me permití saborearlo lentamente, hacia tanto tiempo que deseaba comer algo hecho por Esme, claro y sin contar que

-Es mi platillo favorito

-¿En verdad? entonces mi corazonada no me fallo- dijo Esme alegremente, sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas mientras me llevaba otro pedazo de carne a la boca

-No lo hizo Esme, tu comida esta deliciosa y me atrevo a decir que de todo la comida muggle que Harry me ha dado a probar la tuya ha sido la mejor-la alago

-Muchas gracias Draco y si lo que dices es cierto les pido por favor me dejen invitarlos más seguido, me encantaría cocinar para ustedes

-Por supuesto Esme, sería un honor-le dijo con una sonrisa pero pude ver cómo me miro de reojo _''ten cuidado con lo que dices Harry''_ parecía decir, baje la vista a mi plato mientras me mordía el labio, Draco tenia razón en menos de una hora ya había cometido dos desliz y si no quería que empezaran a sospechar o por aun que rompieran el hechizo eso no debía volver a pasar.

El resto de la cena se paso entre animadas charlas con toda mi familia, ninguna que se pudiera considerar seria o trascendental, jamás mencionamos algo que tuviera que ver con los neonatos. La tarde paso entre historias de todos y burlas de Emmet hacia Edward.

Cuando al fin nos despedimos ya eran las ocho de la noche, prometieron encontrarnos al siguiente día en el claro, estaba tan contento por haber pasado tiempo con los Cullen que durante todo el camino hacia casa tuve una cara de idiota, citando a Draco.

Después de que llegamos a casa, subimos a dormir, al día siguiente tendríamos que practicar nuestros hechizos y tendríamos que estar lo más descansados posibles. Esa noche dormí mejor que nunca y recuerdo haber soñado con una tarde nevada en Alaska.

Cuando desperté o más bien me despertó Draco eran las ocho de la mañana, después de vestirme baje a la cocina con Draco donde dobby como ya empezaba a hacerse costumbre nos tenía la comida hecha y servida, yo le agradecí y desapareció con un crack.

-Creo que estoy celoso- Draco enarco una ceja- Dobby parece quererte a ti más que a mi

-No seas idiota Potter- puso los ojos en blanco- Ese elfo lo único que hace es el desayuno

-Desde que regrese al mundo muggles han sido pocas veces las que Dobby ha venido a verme y ahora que estas aquí, ¡viene todos los días!

-Supongo que viene a cerciorarse de que sigas vivo, conmigo aquí es probable que piense que corres peligro-se burlo

-Claro-bufe divertido, sonreí detrás de mi vaso. La verdad es que Dobby había adquirido cierto respeto y admiración por Draco después de que le salvo la vida de la loca de Bellatrix. Recordaba como al no tener su varita nos había lanzado una daga, Draco la había empujado y si bien no había logrado evitar que hirieran a Dobby, no había sido una herida mortal, la trayectoria de ese cuchillo se desvió y se clavo en su pequeño hombro salvándole así la vida. Recuerdo haber abrazado a Dobby mientras agradecía una y otra vez a Draco cuando Hermione me aseguro que estaría bien.

Desayunamos hablando cosas sin importancia, unos momentos después de haber terminado llego una lechuza con una carta para mí. Le di unas cuantas golosinas a Pig

-Descansa un poco, no creo que a Hedwig le moleste- ululo y comenzó a dormitar en la percha aun lado de Hedwig. Draco subió a su cuarto mientras yo leía la carta de Hermione en la sala.

Estaba a punto de terminar cuando el sonido de la puerta me interrumpió, me levante con desgana preguntándome quien podría ser. Y ahí estaba uno de los chicos de la push.

-Hola- dijo Jacob si mal no recordaba

-Hola, mm ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?-pregunte confundido

-Si bueno, yo venía a decirles algo

-¿Y eso sería?-pregunte tratando de no sonar grosero, cuando se quedo callado

-Es sobre el entrenamiento con los chupa los Cullen-se corrigió cuando lo vi de mala gana

-¿Que hay con él? ayer dijimos que volveríamos a encontrarnos a la misma hora hoy

-Si, bueno, acerca de eso, muchos de los chicos no pueden y Sam me pidió que les dijera si no podría ser a otra hora

-Pues si tienen problemas con la hora, creo que la podemos cambiar-me encogí de hombros-¿que hora es la que tenían en mente?

-¿En la noche?

-¿Podría ser cerca de las once?-sabia que mi familia no tendría inconveniente en que fuera a esa hora ya que no tenían que preocuparse por sus horas de sueño

-Eso estaría bien-acepto

-¿Otra cosa?-le pregunte cuando vi que no se movía

-No, solo era eso

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos en la noche

- Espera-me dijo impidiendo que cerrara la puerta- ¿está el otro chico aquí? el que estaba ayer contigo

-¿Draco? si, el está arriba-dije y pude jurar que sus ojos brillaron mientras una sonrisa gigante que dejaba ver todos sus dientes se extendía, yo lo mire extrañado, por que se ponía tan contento.

-¿Po...podrías decirle que venga? es importante que el sepa lo que te dije

-No te preocupes yo se lo diré

-¡No!-exclamo- es decir, tengo que hacerlo yo, fue una orden- lo mire sin entender por que su insistencia, pero no hizo falta que el dijera mas o que yo lo llamara por que, justamente Draco venia bajando las escaleras.

-¿Quien es Harry?

-Es Jacob uno de los lobos de ayer-el miro en dirección a la puerta y alzo una ceja, seguí su mirada y entonces me di cuenta del porque de su gesto, Jacob lo veía con tanta intensidad que si no fuera a Draco a quien veía así, seguramente estaría sonrojado hasta las orejas. Pero bueno Draco es Draco y eso seguramente lo único que haría era subirle el ego a niveles descomunales.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?- pregunto con toda la delicadeza que solo el poseía

-Yo, bueno, venia por que, por que les tenía que decir algo, si eso-me mordí el labio tratando de contener la risa Jacob era un manojo de nervios, yo sabía que Draco podía poner a las personas nerviosas pero nunca a este extremo. Entonces recordé al lobo que ayer no le quitaba los ojos a Draco ¡era Jacob! las esquinas de mis labios luchaban por elevarse, era increíble, de seguro esa visita solo fue una excusa para verlo, sin poder evitarlo en esos momentos me estaba convulsionando.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?-dijo Draco viéndome con ojos entrecerrados

-¿A mí? nada, solo que recordé que tengo que terminar de leer la carta de Mione y de seguro a de estar esperando mi respuesta, así que los dejo para que Jacob te cuente el motivo de su visita- me las arregle para decir, ni siquiera espere su respuesta y con pasos rápidos tome la carta y subí a mi cuarto.

Alrededor de unos 20 minutos después, Draco apareció en mi cuarto bufando y diciendo entre dientes cosas como: cita, estúpido perro, ni loco y no sé que mas. Cuando no soporte mas la curiosidad y le pregunte que había pasado el me fulmino con la mirada y salió azotando mi puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria-¿que dije?-pregunte, el sonido de la puerta continua fue mi respuesta.

**-Los**perros fueron los que pusieron la hora y ni así llegan a tiempo-gruño Rosalie con los brazos cruzados, nos encontrábamos ya en el claro. Como era de esperarse cuando los llame y le dije acerca del cambio de horario, me aseguraron que no habría problema.

-Cariño no exageres, faltan 5 minutos para las once- señalo Esme, ella bufo.

-¿Que le pasa a Draco?-me pregunto Edward

-Se puso de malas con la visita de Jacob-me encogí de hombros pero con una sonrisa divertida, aun después de casi tirar las puertas que se le cruzaban su enojo no se fue por completo y cuando llego la hora de aparecernos en el claro (habíamos decidido que era mas fácil así que en el coche) una pesada aura llena de irritación lo rodeo.

-¿Por que?

-No tengo ni la menor idea-dije-no me quiso decir, pero eso no quita que sea divertido

-¿Divertido?

-Ajan- asentí y me reí, Draco escucho mi risa y me fulmino con la mirada sabiendo que me reía de él y yo como gran gesto de madurez le enseñe la lengua. Draco abrió la boca dispuesto a insultarme pero la figura de 10 imponentes lobos se lo enorme lobo color rojizo hizo el ademan de acercarse y ni siquiera la mirada que le dio Draco se lo impidió, cuando estuvo a su lado se sentó en sus patas traseras como si nada. Solté una carcajada al ver la cara suicida de mi rubio amigo mientras el lobo mecía su cola de un lado a otro al parecer feliz de la compañía.

-¿Harry?

-Perdón, perdón-carraspee tratando de controlarme, todos me veían extrañados, al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta del intercambio de gestos excepto yo-¿Podemos comenzar?

-Está bien, no sabemos con exactitud cuándo atacara Victoria pero no debe estar lejos de hacerlo es por eso que esta vez quiero que cada uno de los lobos pele contra uno de nosotros, utilizando lo que ayer vieron y ver que cosas son las que tenemos que pulir-dijo Jasper, pude ver como en el rostro perruno de los lobos se extendía algo que bien pudo ser una sonrisa, la idea de pelear contra los que son sus enemigos naturales, les resultaba excitante supuse.

-Es solo un entrenamiento, aunque vayan a pelear no pueden hacerse daño, ni siquiera un poco-sentencie-y eso va para las dos partes

-Oh vamos Harry, le quitas la diversión-exclamo jocosamente Emmet

-Y yo que pensaba jugar un poco con los chuchos

-Rosalie- replicaron Esme, Carlisle y Edward, los lobos se agazaparon y gruñeron a la defensiva

-Potter tiene razón, no es momento para sus insignificantes disputas así que hagan el favor de comportarse-dijo Draco y como si de una orden se tratara vi que la forma lobuna de Jacob se calmo de a poco, ahí había algo extraño.

Jasper organizo parejas y daba pequeñas referencias tanto para los ataques como para sus defensas. Seth el más pequeño parecía encontrarse muy divertido con su encuentro contra Edward y por la sonrisa en el rostro de este supuse que era reciproco.

Al principio solo éramos espectadores, pero luego de la primera hora Draco y yo comenzamos a entrenar, teníamos que volver a mentalizarnos para pelear y ser aun más rápidos a la hora del bloqueo. En algún momento las peleas de los demás se detuvieron y ahora estaban a nuestro alrededor.

-¿Que se supone que están haciendo?-pregunto Emmet

-Bloqueando- respondí sin dejar de hacerlo, comparado a las luchas que ellos estaban teniendo la nuestra debería ser muy aburrida de ver ya que solo hacíamos movimientos de varita hechizando y bloqueando, ni siquiera nos habíamos movido de nuestros lugares a lo mucho nos agachábamos cuando el hechizo hace lo requería, lo único que podría sobresaltarlos era el sonido que se percibía cuando los hechizos de nuestras varitas chocaban

-No les voy a decir eso-bufo Edward

-¿El que, a quien?-al parecer los lobos querían aportar algo

-Uno de los lobos, Quill dice que

-Ya dilo

-Que lo que sea que estén haciendo no cree que tenga algo de utilidad contra los vampiros, porque ellos no usan palitos- reí y Draco puso los ojos en blanco

-No son palitos, son varitas-dijo Draco con fastidio- Y claro que lo que estamos haciendo va a ser de utilidad

-Entre mas rápidos sean nuestros reflejos a la hora de bloquear es mejor ya que estaremos compensando la velocidad vampírica-dije- pero no se preocupen que esto es solo calentamiento- una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en el rostro de Draco y con un movimiento de su varita el cuerpo de uno de los lobos abandono el suelo quedando suspendido en el aire donde el movía sus patas sin saber que pasaba

-¿Vez? Solo calentamiento-aseguro con burla Draco unos ladridos que bien sonaron como risas se escucharon al ver a su compañero chillar asustado.

-Déjalo Draco-alguien tenía que tener consideración del pobre chico, pero el siguió sin hacerme caso-Draco-advertí

-Ya, ya-dijo y el cuerpo del lobo cayo precipitado al suelo sin ninguna delicadeza

-¡Draco!-le chille

-¿Que? tu dijiste que lo dejara ¿o no?

-¡Pero no así!

-El punto es que lo hice y eso es para que aprenda que lo que nosotros hacemos no es inútil y aun así debería agradecer que no use ninguno de los hechizos que utilizamos tu y yo sino en serio le habría dolido- solté un suspiro frustrado

-Discúlpenlo pero para una persona como él, degradar la magia es prácticamente un insulto

-¿Una persona como él?

-Un sangre limpia-dije- Un descendiente de sangre mágica desde siempre

-Déjalo Potter unos simples muggles como ellos jamás lo entenderían – arrastro las palabras con desprecio

-¡Oh por favor! Yo pensé que había dejado al sangre pura estilista en Hogwarts

-¿Que puedo decir? Algunas cosas nunca cambiaran y el legado de mi sangre es algo que me enorgullece

-Como sea, solo deja de comportarte como un idiota

-Tu compañerismo me asombra-dijo con voz aburrida- Donde quedo eso de la lealtad Gryffindor y toda esa basura

-Ignórenlo esta comportándose como un idiota solo porque está enfadado, mejor continuemos con el entrenamiento

-Harry, acerca de eso bueno yo eh estado pensando, no crees que lo mejor sería que ustedes no estuvieran en la pelea

-¿Qué?

-Ustedes pueden ser poderosos pero siguen siendo humanos y sería tan fácil que les sucediera algo, un pequeño descuido bastaría para que los mataran

-¿Tengo que repetirte lo que te dije aquel día en el colegio? Hemos estado en una guerra sabemos lo que es estar en peligro de muerte Edward así que guárdate tu preocupación

-Lo sé Harry, pero era una guerra humana aunque ustedes sean magos siguen siendo humanos al fin y al cabo y son tan frágiles. No tienes ni la menor idea de lo fácil que seria para uno de nosotros terminar con tu vida

La rabia burbujeaba poco a poco en mi pecho conforme seguía hablando enumerando razones por las cuales nosotros no deberíamos estar ahí

-Se que tienen las mejores intenciones pero para nosotros con el solo hecho de saber que están dispuestos a ayudarnos ya es suficiente no tienen porque arriesgar su vida. Si no lo hacen por ustedes entonces piensen en su familia, sus amigos

-Lo golpeas tú o lo golpeo yo- siseo a mi lado Draco

-Mi familia está muerta por si no lo recuerdas- replique con brusquedad, Edward hizo una mueca

-Me refiero a tu familia adoptiva, los has buscado por mucho tiempo y dijiste que ya los encontraste

-Mi familia adoptiva no me recuerda, antes de irme a la guerra borre su memoria, para ellos yo ya no existo

-Pero puedes revertirlo ¿no? Regresa con ellos Harry

-No, no puedo. Se fueron y yo no volveré a buscarlos. Guárdate tu lastima Edward, no la necesito así como tampoco necesito de tu aprobación para estar en esa pelea solo estás perdiendo el tiempo al intentar convencerme

-Entiende Harry es lo mejor

-No

-Entonces se quedaran al lado de Bella, así los tres estarán a salvo- dijo Edward con voz tensa

-El caballero errante- canturreo a mi lado Draco con desprecio- Que tierno

-Eso no va a pasar-me burle

-Harry

-Hijo ya es suficiente-la mano de Carlisle se situó en el hombro de Edward- Harry y el joven Draco están arriesgando mucho por ayudarnos y ellos lo saben.

-Pero

-Yo también me preocupo por ellos pero esta es su decisión y tú debes de respetarla- dijo con firmeza, el cuerpo de Edward estaba tenso y parecía listo para replicar pero algo en los ojos de Carlisle lo detuvo y solo asintió mecánicamente

El tiempo pareció descongelarse y a pesar de que sentí las miradas de los Cullen sobre mi incite a continuar el entrenamiento.

-Vámonos de aquí- dijo Draco después de media hora

-¿Qué?

-Estas demasiado tenso y la verdad no me apetece recibir hechizos demasiado cargados de poder solo porque estas enfadado

Quise replicar pero la mirada de Draco se dirigió a mi varita y pude ver de lo que hablaba, mis nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza con la que la sujetaba y chispas de color rojo saltaban a pesar de que ningún hechizo era utilizado.

Asentí, el tenia razón así no lograría nada, necesitaba estar concentrado en nuestros encuentros o alguno podría salir herido innecesariamente. Con una seca despedida nos aparecimos en casa.

**ASI QUE YA VIERON COMO ES QUE LOGRE QUE DOBBY SOBREVIVIERA EH? ;) QUE LESPARECE?**

**Como ven la pareja de Draco/Jacob a mi me encanta :3**

**Una amiga me pregunto la razón por la que Harry se enfado cuando Edward trata de convencerlo de no pelear, bueno pues para mi la razón es que a Harry le enoja saber la poca fe que le tienen a su poder, que lo crea débil y lo trate como si fuera de cristal cuando el a vivido tanto. El quiere proteger a su familia y que Edward le ponga esas trabas lo molesta y para colmo este le dice k piense en su familia, eso fue como ponerle sal a la herida porque ellos son su familia.**

**Saoca: Ow se que no lo merezco pero que te puedo decir a veces no es posible escribir por mas que uno quiera no hay tiempo. La verdad estoy en una etapa donde ando en las nubes ****jaja y de hecho hoy ando rascándole al tiempo para poder subir este cap. **

**Aly Timothy Walker****:**** Aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo : )**

**No les puedo prometes actualizar pronto pero lo que si les prometo es que no se quedara incompleta esta historia, cuídense y muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo. Espero que les haya gustado**

_**¡Chile, Portugal, Costa Rica, Argentina, Ecuador, México, Perú, Venezuela, España! Muchas gracias por el apoyo :3**_


	13. El Pensadero

Advertencia: Relación Hombre/Hombre, sino te gusta no leas

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling.

Esta historia está inspirada en el fic ''Buscándote, encontrándote, amándote'' de Yenyprincess.

_-''Pensamientos''_

-Dialogó normal.-

-**C**ambio de escena.-

_-Hechizos.- _

**Estaba **cansado, fastidiado y mas que enfadado. Al parecer Edward no quitaría el dedo del renglón hasta que se saliera con la suya _''Buena suerte con eso'' _bufé. A partir de aquella discusión en el claro no había vuelto aintentar persuadirme o al menos no abiertamente, el malditodesgraciado se había vuelto todo insinuaciones.

''Los neófitos son muy veloces y antes de que puedan decir adiós estarán muertos sino tienen cuidado''- advirtió dirigiéndose a los lobos pero con la voz suficientemente alta para que Draco y yo escucháramos.

''Recibir un golpe seria mortal así que deben ser muy veloces, claro su condición de lobos será un punto a su favor.''

''Antes de involucrarse en esto deben pensar en el daño que causaran a sus seres queridos si terminan heridos o algo peor''

-¡Estoy arto!-exclamé y me deje caer en el sofá una vez vuelto del claro, Draco enarco una ceja

-A decir verdad me sorprende que aún no explotes, eh estado esperándolo sin embargo-agrego con malicia, lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿Así? Y ¿Por qué?

-Estoy deseando ver cómo pateas el trasero de Cullen

-No voy a hacerle daño a Edward Draco, por más irritante, molesto, idiota, estúpido

-Ya, ya…entendí el punto. Cullen es un bastardo fastidioso con complejo de héroe. No se porque pero me recuerda a alguien- bufo divertido

-Gracioso-mascullé- Tal vez deberías recordar ese humor tuyo cuando estés al lado de Jacob

-Ese perro es muchas cosas menos gracioso

-Y tú eres un maldito bastardo que lo trata con la punta del pie a pesar que lo único que quiere es agradarte

-Nadie le a pedido que lo haga y si a pesar de todo aun sigue ahí, solo demuestra el poco cerebro que tiene

-Cuidado con lo que dices Draco no vaya a ser que más temprano que tarde termines aceptando incuso algo más que su amistad

-No seas estúpido cara rajada, a mi ese perro no podría interesarme menos

-Lo que digas Draco-puse los ojos en blanco y camine a la cocina, era tarde pero tenía hambre, un pequeño refrigerio no nos caería mal.

-Tal vez deberías mostrarles de lo que eres capaz- dijo Draco entrando detrás de mi

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Los Cullen o mejor dicho el inepto de Edward piensa que no somos más que dos pobres humanos con un poco de poder, demuéstrale que no es así

-No voy a hechizar a Edward-replique al instante- Y nuestros duelos no parecen hacerlo entrar en razón

-Yo estaba pensando en algo más drástico, un pensadero -mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa- Vierte algunas de tus memorias de la guerra, las más fuertes si es posible

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¡Claro que no! –exclamé una vez superado el shock

-No es una idea tan descabellada Harry, piénsalo.-dijo- lo que ellos necesitan para poder aceptar nuestra presencia en la pelea que viene es darse cuenta de lo que somos capases

-El único que está en contra es Edward

-Eso no es totalmente cierto y lo sabes, puedo ver como Esme brilla en preocupación cada vez que peleamos, la desconfianza de Jasper respecto a nuestro poder; la incertidumbre de Carlisle, Emmet, Alice y Rosalie. Los veo y sé que tu también

Esquive su mirada y apreté los labios, sabía que tenía razón pero aun así no podía aceptar que el único medio para que mi familia aceptara del todo nuestra ayuda fuera mostrarles mi lado más oscuro

-Piénsalo Harry- repitió y me dio un beso de buenas noches, antes de subir a su habitación.

*-*-*-*-A*-*N-*-*e-*-w*-*-*-S*-t*-o-*r-*y-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**2:45**

Esa era la hora que mostraba el reloj al lado de mi cama, había estado dando vueltas en ella desde que había subido, pensando en cualquier otra opción, cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer para que la fastidiosa actitud de Edward terminara. Resople frustrado y patalee las sabanas, no servía de nada seguir así, Draco tenía razón y lo sabía, con pasos seguros camine a mi baúl y saque un pequeño frasco. Cerré los ojos y me concentre en el recuerdo de aquel último día.

Parpadee 8:35 con un bostezo me gire hacia el techo y me estire, al menos había logrado dormir algo. Me levante y fui a darme una ducha, luego iría a donde mi familia, entre más rápido mejor, no había caso en retrasar lo inevitable después de todo.

-¿Qué decidiste?- pregunto Draco una vez baje las escaleras

-Lo hare, les mostrare algunos recuerdos

-Vierte este también-dijo y me tendió un pequeño frasco

-¿Qué recuerdo es?

-Uno muy importante para mí, has que lo vean

-Pero

-Confía en mi-suspire y lo metí a mi chaqueta -Es lo mejor Harry

-Eso espero Draco-dije- Me voy a verlos ya

-¿Por qué no desayunas antes? Dobby hizo panques

-No tengo hambre, pero guárdame unos pocos regresare cuando pueda

-Tárdate lo que quieras, yo iré a dar una vuelta- asentí y fui a mi coche, el camino fue corto, demasiado diría yo, mis nervios no se calmaron ni un poco y temía que mi familia escuchara los latidos de mi corazón desde esa distancia

Carlisle estaba en el pórtico de la casa cuando me decidí a bajar del coche después de 5 minutos de estar estacionado.

-¿Pasa algo malo Harry?-pregunto una vez llegue a su lado yo respondí a través del nudo en mi garganta un débil ´´No´´ Su rostro se veía tan apacible como siempre y sin embargo podía ver en sus ojos la chispa de la preocupación

-Hablemos dentro yo se que los demás estarán contentos de verte-asentí y lo seguí

-Cariño-dijo Esme nada más entrar y me abrazo dulcemente- ¿Cómo estás, y Draco por que no te acompaño?

-Estoy bien Esme, Draco tenía algunas cosas que hacer por eso eh venido solo.

-¡Harry!- el efusivo de Alice me tomo por sorpresa pero no pude evitar reír contagiado de su buen humor

-Hola pequeña pixie- Alice hizo un puchero

-¿Por qué no avisaste que vendrías?

-Fue algo de último momento-admití- ¿Y los demás?

-No tardaran en bajar-dijo y enseguida Emmet, Rosalie y Edward bajaron las escaleras

-Mi visita no es solo cordial- les hice saber una vez estuvimos todos en la sala- estoy aquí para mostrarles esto- saque de mi bolsillo un pequeño frasco de pociones

-¿Qué es eso? Por que supongo que es algo más que un recipiente

-Son mis memorias

-¿Qué?- exclamaron sorprendidos

-Los magos tenemos la habilidad de retirar o duplicar recuerdos con la ayuda de nuestra magia, lo único que debemos hacer es concentrarnos lo suficiente en el recuerdo que queremos extraer y con la ayuda de nuestra varita lo vertemos en algún recipiente si es que nuestro deseo es guardarlo o eliminarlo de nuestra memoria o colocarlo en un pensadero si lo queremos mostrar a alguien más. En este caso se trata de lo segundo.

Esto es un pensadero- con la ayuda de mi varita desencogí el pequeño pensadero que tenia en mi poder desde hace poco de un año- Deben sumergir la cabeza para poder ver mis recuerdos, será como estar ahí pero nada de lo que hagan o digan alterara algo, ustedes solo serán espectadores –Vertí el contenido del frasco- Este el ultimo recuerdo que verán es de Draco, me pidió que se los mostrase-dije repitiendo la acción y los encare- Hasta aquí llego yo, me voy y espero que decidan ver los recuerdos que elegí para ustedes y que con ellos comprendan y acepten tanto mi ayuda como la de Draco sin restricción alguna.

-¿No los…veras con nosotros?- pregunto Carlisle

-No-negué- yo tengo muy presente lo que ustedes verán y a decir verdad no me apetece recordar tan vivamente

-¿Cómo sabremos que los recuerdos se terminaron?

-El pensadero los expulsara

-¿Qué quieres decir con que nos expulsara?

-Es mejor que lo comprueben por ustedes mismos a que trate de explicárselos - asintieron mirando confundidos el pequeño objeto que descansaba ahora en centro de mesa de la sala

-Nos vemos en el claro más tarde. Solo una cosa más el _Avada Kedabra_ es una maldición, la maldición asesina, adios - me despedí dejando detrás a la familia que tanto amaba a punto de descubrir el lado más oscuro de mi vida. Aquel que con tanto ahínco me negaba a mostrarles por miedo a sus reacciones, para ellos siempre había sido el chico cuya familia desprecio y padres murieron; al que dieron cobijo cada verano, pero que dirían ahora que descubrieran que ese niño pequeño e indefenso era un asesino. Era algo que me aterraba descubrir.

_**Saoca: Woa muchísimas gracias, me alegra que tengas tan en alto esta historia : ) no te preocupes por que no la abandonare. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y espera el siguiente **_

_**Vulkaskull: Pues al lector lo que pida! Aquí tienes uno mas!**_

_**Guest: Tu comentario me alegro mucho, espero que seguir teniéndote como lector de esta historia. Jaja La pareja Jacob/Draco me fascina . Y si tus ideas son muy buenas pero no te adelantareee eso es trampaa, tienes que tener paciencia. Edward agradece tus animos pero aun no sabemos cuantos capítulos mas tardara en seguir tu consejo!**_

_**Holaa! Aquí con otro capitulo, espero que les haya gustado : ) **_

_**Cortito pero algo es algo no? Respecto a lo que me dicen que no indico el cambio de escena, lo hago! Lo juro! En el archivo lo tengo para que al inicio de escena salga la letra mas grande pero por alguna razón al momento de cargarlo a fanfiction no aparece asi…..Espero que funcione de esta forma *-*-*-*-*-*-**_

_**¡Chile, Portugal, Costa Rica, Argentina, Ecuador, México, Perú, Venezuela, España! Muchas gracias por el apoyo :3**_


	14. 14 Recuerdos dolorosos

Advertencia: Relación Hombre/Hombre, sino te gusta no leas

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling.

Esta historia está inspirada en el fic ''Buscándote, encontrándote, amándote'' de Yenyprincess.

_-''Pensamientos''_

-Dialogó normal.-

-**C**ambio de escena.- *-*-*-*-A*-*N-*-*e-*-w*-*-*-S*-t*-o-*r-*y-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Edward

El Silencio en la casa era aplastante, la puerta cerrándose tras de Harry fue el ultimo sonido en escucharse.

Quise seguirlo, pedirle que se quedara pero pude ver en su mirada que no lo haría, que nada que le dijera podría haberlo hecho quedar. Sea lo que fuera lo que se encontrara en ese extraño artefacto hacia que la mirada de Harry se tornara triste y distante.

Los pensamientos de mi familia eran un caos pero todos se redirigían hacia la misma dirección. El pensadero.

-Entonces- comenzó Carlisle- Sigamos las instrucciones de Harry y sumerjamos la cabeza en el pensadero.

-Al mismo tiempo-asintió Jasper y nos colocamos alrededor-uno, dos, ¡Ahora!

Fue la sensación más extraña; espere sentir el agua al sumergirnos y no que esta nos succionara. Desconcertados y desorientados nos miramos cuando aterrizamos en las afueras de un gigante castillo. El césped ardía y las personas gritaban y corrían a nuestro alrededor.

La visión era impresionante, una estructura que bien podría tener millones de años se encontraba ante nosotros siendo destruida.

Eso era Hogwarts comprendí, estábamos a mitad de una batalla, de una guerra. Hombres de capas negras y mascaras peleaban con sus varitas contra adultos y niños que no superaban los 19 años a juzgar por su físico.

Frente a nosotros corrían estudiantes y los que imagine eran mortifagos intercambiando hechizos que causaban explosiones y daño a quien las recibía.

-_¡Abada Kedavra!-_la luz verde dio de lleno al hombro de un muchacho de cabello castaño y cayó a nuestros pies con los ojos abiertos y vidriosos, carentes de vida.

-Por dios- Gimió Esme descorazonada, esa era la maldición de la que Harry nos hablo.

-No, no ¡Collin!- Harry que se encontraba a unos metros miro horrorizado al pequeño niño y sus ojos chispearon con dolor

-_¡Crucio!- _la distracción en una batalla era un lujo que no se debía de tener y Harry lo descubrió a manos de su oponente, su cuerpo se retorcía en el suelo y sus gritos me destrozaban

-¡No!- me lance hacia ese hombre de mascara, quería que parara, tenía que hacerlo parar y sin embargo yo solo lo atravesé como si de un fantasma se tratara.

-No servirá de nada Edward recuerda lo que nos dijo Harry, nosotros no somos más que simples espectadores- dijo Jasper

_-¡Rectumsempra!_- el mortifago salió despedido hacia una roca donde perdió el conocimiento, Draco llego a su lado respirando entrecortadamente- No te distraigas – ordeno arrodillándose a su lado, nada había del pulcro y engreído aristócrata que nosotros conocíamos, estaba demasiado delgado, sus ropas estaban rotas y sucias. Su ceja y labio estaban rotos y sus ojos mostraban incertidumbre y miedo

-Mataron a Collin- jadeo Harry con dolor y supuse que no solo se debía al que aquella maldición le causo. Draco miro en nuestra dirección y cerró los ojos.

-Lo siento Harry, pero no será el último y tu no debes de distraerte, un error como esos será tu muerte y no siempre estaré aquí

-Lo sé, lo siento Draco, no volverá a pasar

-Vamos, los demás mortifagos vienen en camino y- el aire se torno frio de un momento a otro y Draco miro con horror hacia el cielo donde criaturas cubiertas por una capucha negra y desgarrada se acercaban a ellos- Joder

-¡Todos aquellos capaces de hacer un patronus háganlo ahora y los que no váyanse!_¡Oppugno! ¡Sectumsempra! ¡Expelliarmus! _¡Rápido, mas dementores vienen!_- _los hechizos de Harry liberaban a tantos como podía con ayuda de algunos estudiantes.

-Suerte Potter, la necesitaras- rio un mortifago antes de desaparecer en una bola de humo, seguido por sus compañeros

El cielo se torno oscuro cuando decenas de ellos lo cubrieron. Los Expelliarmus, figuras plateadas desaparecían poco a poco

-¡Corran! ¡Refúgiense en el castillo!- grito Harry, eran demasiados y él lo sabía. Los alumnos corrían pero las criaturas eran más rápidas que ellos. Draco ayudo a una compañera a reunirse con los demás quedándose atrás, los dementores se agruparon contra él y la figura plateada del lobo se evaporo dejándolo a la deriva. Sus piernas cedieron y el cayó al suelo, unos dedos huesudos y corroídos sobresalían de esas túnicas atrapando la cara de Draco mientras se inclinaba aspirando y tragando y una especie de neblina que salía de sus labios hasta que una pequeña esfera de luz salió.

-_¡Expecto Patronum!- _un enorme ciervo envistió a la criatura, haciéndola chillar y huir. Harry corrió hacia Draco y derrapo al llegar a su lado- Vamos, despierta. Abre los ojos.

-Estoy bien- gimió pálido

-Entonces ve al castillo, haya eres de más ayuda

-No- protesto mientras se levantaba y alzaba la varita- yo me quedo aquí, te ayudare

-Tu patronus es muy débil- dijo Harry con dureza, los labios de Draco se convirtieron en una línea fina.

-Son demasiados dementores y los patronus que hay no los detendrán por mucho, tú necesitas toda la ayuda posible

La mirada de Harry paseo por los alumnos que aun estaban con él, eran pocos, no más de diez y se les veía cansados, jadeaban y dos de ellos habían perdido su patronus ya.

Se elevo en toda su altura y apretó la varita con fuerza

-Yo los protegeré Draco, tienes que confiar en mí-susurro y el rubio asintió, se levanto y dando una última mirada acompañada de una sonrisa se fue- ¡_¡Expecto Patronum!- _el enorme ciervo emergió de su varita luciendo imponente y poderoso acompañado de olas de energía que emergían del cuerpo de Harry repeliendo y atacando a los dementores. Se elevo en sus dos patas y envistió furioso, era de noche y sin embargo la magia de Harry ilumino el cielo.

-¡Reagrúpense todos en el castillo! No hay tiempo que perder, mas mortifagos vienen en camino- dijo y todos obedeciendo corrían al lugar dejando atrás a Harry y a aquel imponente ciervo que galopaba en el cielo.

.- *-*-*-*-A*-*N-*-*e-*-w*-*-*-S*-t*-o-*r-*y-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Todo comenzó a girar y a volverse borroso y la escena frente a nosotros cambio, ya no estábamos en el bosque. Ahora estábamos dentro del castillo frente a la puerta principal de este, las paredes estaban destruidas y los enormes pilares que sostenían las murallas en el suelo ahora servían de refugio.

Podíamos ver más adultos peleando al lado de los alumnos, Harry peleaba feroz mientras corría hacia algún lugar con un pelirrojo y una castaña a su lado.

A mi lado Emmet maldijo cuando innumerables arañas gigantes comenzaron a llegar a la pelea, Harry se detuvo de golpe al verlas llegar sorprendido ya que estas no llegaron solas, trolls las acompañaban agitando sus gigantes mazos y golpeando a cualquiera que estuviera a su paso, comenzó a gritar diciéndoles, que se alegaran, que huyeran pero muchos no lograron hacerlo y sucumbía ante las tenazas de las arañas o a los golpes de esos seres.

Harry comenzó a dirigirse hacia ellos pero la chica lo tomo por el brazo y negó

-¡Necesitamos encontrar la diadema!

-Pero

-No hay tiempo compañero, dejemos esto en sus manos- dijo el pelirrojo- acabemos rápido con los horrocruxes y volveremos a pelear

Harry maldijo pero asintió, un troll reparo en ellos y los ataco, los tres se tiraron al suelo y huyeron a un pasillo, la castaña chillo espantada al ver a un hombre tomando la sangre de una compañera muerta y lo ataco.

Un vampiro, pensamos. El troll seguía buscándolos tirando las paredes que los cubrían con su mazo.

-Utilicemos el Sectumsempra al mismo tiempo- ordeno- ¡Ahora!- enormes cortes comenzaron a aparecer en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, no lo suficientes como para matarlo pero si para aturdirlo y darles la oportunidad de escapar.

Pero en cualquier dirección que tomaban se encontraban nuevos adversarios que no los dejaban continuar. Fuego, arañas, trolls, vampiros, explosiones los detenían.

Un grupo de chicos algunos que reconocí de la memoria anterior se acercaron a ellos preguntando qué hacer, como proceder ahora y Harry ladraba ordenes que eran obedecidas sin rechistar. Inclusive los adultos gritaban a su paso llamándolo, cubriendo sus pasos para dejarlos pasar.

-Harry es su líder- dijo Jasper conmocionado- Ellos están siguiendo a un niño de 16 años en una guerra

Harry había admitido ser un blanco cuando bebe sin embargo jamás que él fue el líder de la resistencia, debimos de haberlo sospechado me dije, pero es que para mí era inconcebible imaginar a Harry así. Y sin embargo hay estaba el, a no más de un metro demostrando cuan equivocado estaba, desbordando poder y liderazgo ante todos.

Y mientras veía a Harry degollar a un vampiro con su varita la imagen a nuestro alrededor se distorsiono y cambio.

Estábamos en una habitación sucia y abandonada y Harry permanecía arrodillado al lado de un hombre de cabello y ropas negras, simplemente mirándolo, hasta que de pronto una aguda y fría voz habló tan cerca que Harry se puso de pie de un salto, sujetando firmemente un frasco entre sus manos mirando erráticamente a todos lados.

Una mujer de cabellos castaños y un chico pelirrojo se colocaron a su lado, temerosos pero con las varitas en alto.

Una voz siseante resonó desde las paredes y el piso, como si de un auto parlante se tratara.

-'' _Han peleado_ – dijo la voz, fría y aguda – _Valientemente. Lord Voldemort sabe valorar el coraje.''  
><em>  
><em>"Aun así, han sufrido grandes pérdidas. Si continúan resistiéndose a mí, todos ustedes morirán, uno por uno. No quisiera que esto pasara. Cada gota de sangre mágica que se derrama es una pérdida y un desperdicio.''<em>

_"Lord Voldemort es piadoso. Ordeno a mis tropas retirarse inmediatamente._

_"Tienen una hora. Preparen su muerte con dignidad. Traten a los heridos.''_

_"Ahora te hablo a ti, Harry Potter. Has permitido que tus amigos mueran por ti en vez de enfrentarme tú mismo. Esperaré por una hora en el Bosque Prohibido. Si al final de esa hora no has venido a verme, si no te has rendido, entonces la lucha se reiniciará. Pero esta vez yo mismo entraré a la batalla, Harry Potter, y te encontraré, y castigaré a cada hombre, mujer o niño que trate de protegerte. Una hora.''_

Los dos chicos sacudieron sus cabezas frenéticamente, mirando a Harry:

- No lo escuches – dijo el pelirrojo

- Todo estará bien – recalcó la castaña, con firmeza – Sólo... sólo volvamos al castillo, si ha ido al bosque necesitamos otro plan…

La chica se apresuró en ir hacia la salida. Su compañero fue detrás de ella. Harry recogió la capa de invisibilidad, y luego miró al hombre en el suelo una vez más antes de seguir a sus amigos.

Caminamos junto a ellos a través de un túnel que terminaba en las raíces de un gran árbol, al entrar en los terrenos del castillo el paisaje que nos recibió era devastador, todo el lugar estaba destruido. Harry miraba con expresión vacía al imponente castillo que ahora parecían ser solo unas grandes ruinas y el que debió haber sido alguna clase de estadio quedo reducido a cenizas.

Ninguno dijo nada y comenzaron a caminar. El césped ardía y algunos cuerpos se encontraban tendidos en el suelo, todos mortifagos y por un momento me pregunte donde estaban los alumnos, maestros y demás gente que había muerto.

El castillo estaba inusualmente silencioso. No había destellos luminosos, ni explosiones, gritos o exclamaciones. Las gárgolas del desierto hall de entrada estaban salpicadas de sangre. Aún había esmeraldas esparcidas por el suelo, junto con trozos de mármol y madera astillada. Parte de las barandillas había sido destrozada.

- ¿Dónde estarán todos? – susurró la chica.

Entraron a lo que antes debió ser el comedor y Harry se detuvo en el umbral mientras sus amigos avanzaban. Ahí estaba la respuesta.

No había ninguna mesa en aquel lugar tan amplio y sin embargo la habitación estaba repleta. Los sobrevivientes se mantenían abrazados en grupos. Los heridos estaban siendo tratados por distintas personas en una plataforma. Un centauro se encontraba entre los heridos, emanaba sangre de su costado, y se sacudía desde donde estaba tendido, incapaz de ponerse de pie. Los muertos se encontraban en una fila en el medio del salón.

Esme sollozaba en los brazos de Carlisle que miraba todo con absoluto dolor. Emmet había abrazado a Rosalía maldiciendo. Jasper tenía una expresión solemne, nadie mejor que él conocía lo que una guerra ocasionaba.

-Oh Draco- mascullo sorprendida Alice y seguimos su mirada. Draco se encontraba de rodillas con una expresión desolada en medio de dos figuras, un hombre delgado de cabello largo y rubio y una mujer hermosa de cabellos rubios que de no haber tenido la cara manchada de sangre pude haber pensado que solo dormía.- Ellos deben ser sus padres

Harry lo miro clavado aun en el umbral de la puerta, Draco levanto la cara y sus miradas se entrelazaron, había tanto dolor en su mirada que mi corazón se estrujo, el solo negó y tomo la mano de su madre. El rubio articulo un ''lo siento mucho'' y señalo hacia su izquierda, Harry jadeo al ver el cuerpo de Remus Lupin, sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza y retrocedió como si lo hubieran golpeado. Hasta que al final dio media vuelta y corrió.

Sumiéndonos a nosotros en aquel torbellino que nos transporto a otra memoria.

En esta ocasión estábamos en los bordes del bosque, ahora no había gritos ni hechizos, solo Harry que estaba de pie inmóvil viendo con aprensión los dementores que volaban sobre los arboles, aun no se acercaba demasiado y el frio en el aire ya se percibía.

¿Tendría Harry fuerzas aun para lanzar su ciervo a pelear? No lo creía, se veía cansado sus pasos eran lentos y la sangre seca manchaba su ropa y parte del rostro. Sus manos jugueteaban con una pequeña bolsa que estaba atada a su cuello de donde saco una pequeña esfera dorada.

_´´Me abro al cierre'' _citaba en ella, Harry la miro con atención unos segundos y la comprensión brillo en sus cansados ojos.

-Estoy a punto de morir- susurro antes de darle un ligero beso. Mi corazón se estrujo al escucharlo. El caparazón sin más se rompió y se abrió y una pequeña piedra negra apareció- No se trata de hacerlos volver. No tengo que atraerlos, son ellos los que me llaman a mi- se dijo con voz trémula, cerró los ojos y giro la piedra en su mano tres veces.

Y cuatro figuras que no llegaban a ser tangibles tomaron forma ante el, Harry no mostro sobresalto alguno y sus ojos se abrieron con calma barriendo la imagen que se encontraba frente a él.

-Son los padres de Harry y sus padrinos –dije aun sin creerlo- pero ellos están

-Muertos- completo Alice a mi lado- pero entonces como

-No lose

-Deberíamos limitarnos a observar y cuando los recuerdos acaben lo discutiremos- dijo Carlisle, asentí y volví mis ojos a la escena que se desarrollaba ante nosotros

James Potter era exactamente de la misma estatura que su hijo con el cabello despeinado y revuelto, y las gafas un poco ladeadas. Sirius Black era más alto que su amigo, se veía más joven que en las fotografías, camino a zancadas, con las manos en los bolsillos y una amplia sonrisa en su cara. Remus Lupin también tenía un aspecto más joven, su cabello era espeso y oscuro, sonreía.

La sonrisa de Lily Potter era la más amplia de todas, su melena roja se agito mientras se acerco a Harry observándolo con intensidad.

-Has sido tan valiente- susurro Lily, Harry la miraba embelesado sin emitir palabra

-Ya casi has llegado- dijo James- Estas muy cerca. Estamos…tan orgullosos de ti

-¿Duele?- murmuro y en ese momento parecía el niño de 16 años que era y no ese hombre de guerra que se batía a duelo como si no conociera el miedo

-¿Morir? Nada en absoluto, es más rápido y más fácil que quedarse dormido- dijo Sirius

-El querrá que sea rápido. Quiere que esto acabe ya- maldije, Harry no pelearía, el simplemente tenía la intención de ir y ponerse en bandeja de plata, el no pensaba morir peleando ¡él se iba a dejar matar! Y ellos, todos ellos lo apoyaban

-No quería que murieras, ninguno de ustedes. Lo siento Remus

-Lo sabemos cachorro- sonrió bondadoso- nada de esto es tu culpa y yo estoy donde tengo que estar.

-¿Puedo arrepentirme?- pregunto

-Claro que puedes cariño- sonrió su madre

- Puedes irte si así lo deseas, tu ya has hecho suficiente por todos-dijo su padre solemne, Harry sonrió y negó

-Aun hay algo más que puedo hacer, mi último esfuerzo

-Ya falta poco- aseguro su madre y extendió su brazo hacia el

-¿Estarán conmigo?- pregunto copiando el movimiento de su madre y traspasando su mano al intentar sujetarla

-Siempre- respondió,

-¿El podrá verlos?

-Somos parte de ti-dijo Sirius- invisibles a cualquier otro

Harry miró a su madre.

-Quédate cerca de mí -dijo suavemente y se cubrió con su capa de invisibilidad, nosotros habíamos quedado ciegos pero seguimos los pasos de los padres de Harry sabiendo que ellos estaban con él, como prometieron. Ningún dementar se acerco, ellos protegían a Harry.

Suaves movimientos alertaron a las traslucidas figuras y se detuvieron, delante de ellos habían emergido dos hombres con expresiones asesinas, murmuraban buscando a Harry en la oscuridad, uno de ellos incluso menciono la capa de invisibilidad. Pero el otro negó y lo convenció de regresar al lugar donde estaban los demás.

Los pasos se alejaron cada vez mas pero por el sonido de sus pisadas puede darme cuenta que no fueron demasiado lejos. La cara de Harry quedo descubierta al igual que su cuerpo cuando se quito la capa, la doblo y junto a su varita la guardo en el interior de su chaqueta.

Harry los miro con atención antes de soltar la piedra y continuar su camino, las figuras desaparecieron y ahora solo podía ver a un niño con miedo a la muerte que caminaba valientemente decidido a enfrentarla, aceptándola.

Caminamos unos minutos antes de que la luz de una fogata nos recibiera, era un claro repleto de gigantescas telarañas, ese debió el nido de aquellas acromantulas antes de salir a matar a todas esas personas.

Harry se escondió tras uno de los inmensos troncos y a hurtadillas miro a quienes se encontraban en ese lugar.

Había decenas de mortifagos inclusive algunos aun llevaban mascara y capucha y otros tantos mostraban sus caras. . Dos gigantes estaban sentados alrededor del grupo, arrojando enormes sombras en la escena, de caras crueles y rugosas, como talladas bastamente en roca.

Todos los ojos estaban fijos en un solo hombre, todos jadeamos sorprendidos ¿que era el? ¿Era humano? Era pálido como un vampiro, con ojos rojos con pupilas verticales, en lugar de una nariz tiene dos orificios nasales como rendijas parecidos a los de una serpiente, dedos de la mano anormalmente largos y con una boca sin labios. Detrás se encontraba una enorme boa de más de tres metros de largo suspendida en el aire dentro de una burbuja brillante.

-No hay rastro de él, mi Señor -dijo uno de los hombres que había estado buscando a Harry hace unos momentos.

La expresión de Voldemort no cambió. Sus rojos ojos parecieron arder a la luz del fuego. Lentamente, movió la Varita entre sus largos dedos.

-Mi Señor...- era una mujer menuda de cabello negro la que había hablado, se acerco a Voldemort, despeinada y con algo de sangre en el labio pero sin ningún otro signo de diaño.

Voldemort levantó su mano para silenciarla, y ella no pronunció ninguna otra palabra, pero mantuvo la vista fija en él con fanática fascinación

-Creí que vendría -dijo Voldemort con su voz alta y clara, sus ojos ardiendo a la luz de las llamas saltarinas-. Esperaba que viniera.

Nadie habló. Parecían estar demasiado asustados, nosotros miramos incrédulos como la simple presencia de ese hombre podía aterrar a tantas personas, estando ahí solamente sentado sin hacer nada. ''_No_'' pensé, tal vez el no estuviera moviéndose pero su sola presencia emanaba poder, magia. Sin embargo era una muy distinta a la que Harry emitía, la de el era cálida y atrayente y la de ese ser, era fría y oscura, podías sentirla en el aire lista para degollarte en cualquier momento.

-Parece ser que estaba equivocado

Harry cerró los ojos un segundo y respiro lenta y profundamente.

-No lo estabas- dijo con voz fuerte y alta, abrió los ojos y salió de su escondite. Se irguió y nada quedo del niño que hace unos segundos había preguntado si morir dolía.

Por un momento un silencio sepulcral domino la noche, pero entonces los gigantes aullaron al mismo tiempo que los mortifagos se ponían de pie gritando incluso riendo a carcajadas llenos de estaxis.

Voldemort se había quedado helado en su sitio, pero sus ojos rojos miraban fijamente a Harry mientras se acercaba a él.

Entonces una voz gritó:

-¡Harry! ¡No! – Un gigante con abundante barba y cabello alborotado estaba atado a un árbol cercano. Su enorme cuerpo agitó las ramas que había encima de el, mientras luchaba para liberarse, desesperado.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Harry! ¿Qué estás...?

-¡Cállate! -gritó un hombre de mascara, y con un toque de su varita, silenció al gigante.

La misma mujer que se había acercado antes a Voldemort, se alzo de un salto, mirando ansiosamente de Voldemort a Harry cada vez mas excitada.

Voldemort y Harry continuaron mirándose uno al otro, hasta que Voldemort movió ligeramente su cabeza hacia un lado, como considerando al chico que se alzaba frente a él, y una sonrisa singularmente ausente de felicidad curvó su boca sin labios.

-Harry Potter -dijo muy suavemente. Su voz podría haber sido parte del chisporroteante fuego-. El niño que Vivió.

Ninguno de los mortifagos se movió. Estaban esperando: todos estaba esperando. El gigante del árbol seguía debatiéndose.

Voldemort había alzado su varita. Su cabeza estaba aún inclinada a un lado, como un niño curioso, preguntándose qué sucedería si continuaba.

-Vino a morir-continuo y Harry devolvió la mirada a los ojos rojos con el rostro inexpresivo, desprovisto de cualquier miedo, como alentándolo a hacerlo de una vez por todas

-¡No! ¡No!- Jasper y Emmet me detenían, ni siquiera sabía en qué momento había comenzado a gritar uniéndome a aquel gigante. ¿Cómo podían estar tan tranquilos? ¿No entendían que Harry iba a morir? ¡Ese ser lo iba a asesinar! Mientras los labios de aquel ser pronunciaban la maldición asesina vi como Harry cerraba los ojos aceptando la muerte. El rayo de luz verde impacto en Harry y después todo se desvaneció.

_**Miadharu28: Gracias**_

_**Saoca: Holaaa y yo feliz por tu comentario mira la miaa :DDDDDDD Claro! Creo que les hace falta un poco de humildad, al menos a Edward que cree que todos son indefensos por ser humanos. Que bien que tengas tu capitulo favorito :) Espero que la historia se convierta en una**_

_**Aly Timothy Walker: ; ) Me gusta sorprenderte…. Pues para compensar el capitulo corto, te dejo este.. Que opinas?**_

_**Gracias a todos lo que siguen esta historia, espero sus reviews y a los que no dejan pues igual gracias y que la historia sea de su agrado.**_

_**¡Chile, Portugal, Costa Rica, Argentina, Ecuador, México, Perú, Venezuela, España! Muchas gracias por el apoyo :3**_


	15. Recuerdos dolorosos, Lealtad

Advertencia: Relación Hombre/Hombre, sino te gusta no leas

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling.

Esta historia está inspirada en el fic ''Buscándote, encontrándote, amándote'' de Yenyprincess.

_-''Pensamientos''_

-Dialogó normal.-

-**C**ambio de escena.- *-*-*-*-A*-*N-*-*e-*-w*-*-*-S*-t*-o-*r-*y-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Edward

Una habitación del tamaño de una catedral, construidas con altas paredes de objetos escondidos fue lo siguiente en aparecer. Pero esta vez no era Harry quien nos guiaba sino Draco junto a dos muchachos de aspecto robusto y expresiones maliciosas.

El cuerpo de Draco se tenso al ver a su izquierda.- Vayamos por la derecha aquí no hay nada

-¿Ese no es Potter?- susurro uno de sus acompañantes

Draco dudo y asintió con la quijada apretada- Recuerden que el señor oscuro lo quiere con vida, no hagan nada estúpido.

Nos rodeaban altas pilas de baratijas, de botellas, sombreros, cajas, sillas, libros, armas, escobas, bates... Ya había estirado la mano, aunque estaba unos cuantos pies lejos, cuando la voz de Draco lo alerto - Detente, Potter

- Esa que estás agarrando es mi varita.- dijo Draco, apuntando sus manos.

- Ya no lo es – jadeó Harry, intensificando su agarre- El que lo encuentra se lo queda, Malfoy. ¿Quién te prestó esa que llevas?

- Mi madre.- dijo Draco. Harry rio ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- ¿Cómo es que no estás con Voldemort? – preguntó Harry.

- Seremos recompensados – dijo uno de los matones de Draco. -. Nos quedamos por aquí. Decidimos no irnos. Decidimos llevarte a él.

- Buen plan – dijo Harry con fingida admiración y comenzó a alejarse hacia atrás.

-A decir verdad fue demasiado fácil llegar a ti. Estábamos escondidos con simples hechizos desilusionadores y entonces ustedes llegaron anunciando que buscaban una diadema.-arrastro las palabras Draco casi aburrido, pero algo en la forma en que sus ojos brillaban parecía que lo estuviera reprimiendo. Uno de ellos se arto de la conversación y de un hechizo derribo la columna que se encontraba tras de Harry.

- ¡No! – Gritó Draco, agarrando el brazo del muchacho cuando éste hizo el movimiento de repetir el hechizo - ¡Si destrozas el salón podrías enterrar la diadema en el proceso!

- ¿Cuál es el problema? – dijo liberándose – Si es Potter lo que el Señor Oscuro quiere, ¿a quién le importa una diadema?

- Potter vino a obtenerla – dijo Draco con mal disimulada impaciencia a la lenta- así que eso debe significar algo

- ¿Debe significar? – dijo y se dio la vuelta hacia Draco con una ferocidad no disimulada - ¿A quién le importa lo que tú pienses? Yo no sigo tus órdenes, Draco. Tú y tu padre están acabados.

El rostro de Draco se contorsiono por la ira pero no dijo nada, los dos matones comenzaron a lanzar hechizos a él y el chico pelirrojo y la mujer castaña del recuerdo pasado. Esme lanzo un grito cuando las maldiciones asesinas empezaron a ser disparadas por esos niños.

- ¡No lo maten! ¡NO LO MATEN! – Draco gritaba, el segundo de duda fue todo lo que Harry necesito para desarmar a uno de los matones. El segundo en un ataque de ciega ira había conjurado fuego con llamas de tamaño anormal que los perseguían, lamiendo los montones de basura y baratijas, que se desmoronaban como hollín a su toque.

- _¡Aguamenti!_ – aulló Harry, pero el chorro de agua que salió de la punta de su varita se evaporó en el aire.

- ¡Eso no servirá! ¡Corran! – gritaba Draco mientras trataba de jalar a uno de los matones que aun se veía aturdido. Harry lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos llenos de repentino pánico- ¡Vete! ¡Tienes que correr!

-¡No!- grito negando- No te dejare, ven conmigo

-Harry no puedo, si lo hago todos

-Eso ya no importa, todo esto se acabara hoy- dijo y extendió una mano suplicándole silenciosamente que la aceptara.

-¡Eres un traidor!- ladro de repente el ya no tan desorientado pelinegro que se encontraba en brazos de Draco- Por eso no querías que matáramos a Potter

- Crabbe tienes que entender que lo que hace el señor tenebroso no está bien- dijo Draco tomándolo por los hombros- ¡Provoco una guerra solo por ir tras un jodido adolescente, está acabando con la estirpe sangre pura!

-El señor tenebroso está limpiando el mundo de esos asquerosos sangre sucias- escupió una tercera voz y con una maldición Harry retrocedió cuando una muralla de fuego se levanto separándolos

-Goyle no seas estúpido a él hace mucho que dejo de importarle la pureza de la sangre, mira como trato a mis padres, a los tuyos o a cualquiera de sus mortifagos- exclamo hacia la figura causante de todo el fuego que los rodeaba.

-El estúpido aquí eres tu Malfoy si crees que un mestizo como Potter derrotara al lord

-Tu asqueroso lord es también un mestizo- bufo Draco

-¡Mentira!- grito enardecido y mas lenguas de fuego salieron expulsadas de su varita esta vez con dirección a Draco que brinco hacia el lado contrario pero Goyle sin control sobre su propio hechizo no pudo pararlo antes de llegar a Crabbe que con los ojos y la boca abierta vio la muerte dirigirse hasta el.

Ni siquiera hubo tiempo de lamentar o de quedar sorprendido por la nada en la que Crabbe se había convertido después del fuego. Draco corrió y nosotros con él; giro en una esquina y las llamas lo persiguieron como si estuvieran vivas, como si sintiera, resuelta a matarlo. Ahora el fuego estaba mutando, formando una manada gigante de bestias fogosas: serpientes flameantes, quimeras y dragones se levantaban y caían y se levantaban otra vez, y los detritos de siglos de los que se estaban alimentando eran lanzados a los aires a sus bocas colmilludas, a sus garras afiladas, antes de ser consumidos por la hoguera.

Sin previo aviso Draco derrapo y cambio de dirección bruscamente y se tiro bajo una pila de escritorios. El fuego se acercaba demasiado rápido y cuanto estaba a unos metros de él, Draco con una expresión victoriosa se levanto y miro su mano donde sostenía una vieja tiara descolorida.

Intento correr pero el fuego lo tenía rodeado y se puso a trepar intentando salvarse pero las llamas se elevaban furiosas. Estaba en la cima y su final era inevitable

Y entonces lo vio: Harry venia hacia el montado en una vieja escoba, Draco levanto el brazo y subió a la parte de atrás.

- Goyle

-El fuego lo alcanzo, lo siento

-Tengo la tiara Potter ¡así que sácanos de aquí!- grito Draco cuando una gran serpiente se abalanzo hacia ellos con las fauces abiertas. Harry aceleró y se encaminó directamente hacia el lugar en donde la puerta estaba abierta. Salieron y ellos cayeron rodando, tosiendo y teniendo arcadas. La castaña y el pelirrojo estaban sentados en el piso jadeando aun.

-Se puede saber ¿por qué demonios es tan importante esta tiara?- pregunto Draco cuando recupero la voz

-Eso no es algo que te importe Malfoy- soltó el pelirrojo

-Es un pedazo del alma de quien-tu-sabes

-¡Harry!- exclamo sorprendido su amigo

-Draco es un espía, siempre me ah estado ayudando. Incluso hoy. Luego se los explicare- dijo al ver la cara confundida de ambos chicos

-¿Un Horrocrux? ¿Hizo un Horrocrux?- dijo sorprendido

-Hizo siete, la diadema es el sexto.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Aléjense todos- exclamo y se levanto de un salto. Se paseo tres veces por la pared y la puerta apareció. Con un movimiento de su varita la puerta se abrió y las llamas saltaron hacia él en seguida pero Draco de un movimiento arrogo la tiara y cerró la puerta.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Sabes lo que nos costó encontrarla?

-Creo que me hago una idea, ya que fui yo quien la obtuvo- contesto secamente - Ese era Fiendfyre, fuego maldito y es una de las pocas cosas capaz de destruir un Horrocrux

-¡Es cierto!- exclamo la castaña- Lo leí en alguna ocasión pero yo no me hubiese atrevido a usarlo, es demasiado peligroso.

-Si no sabes cómo pararlo, aquí tienes los resultados- hiso un movimiento hacia la desvanecida puerta.

Lo que me recuerda: ¿Cómo demonios un simple hechizo desilusionador pudo pasarte desapercibido? ¡Y más siendo de Crabbe! ¡Llegaste casi con un anuncio de neón sobre tu cabeza anunciando que buscabas un pedazo del alma del señor tenebroso!

-¿Anuncio de neón? ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Malfoy?- pregunto Harry divertido

-Oh cállate, Potter. Y comienza a mover el culo que hay un mago oscuro al que matar. Y yo estoy deseando ver a la zorra de mi tía

-Esa boca Malfoy, no me obligues a lavarte la boca con jabón

-Que te den-la risa de Harry fue lo último que escuchamos antes de que la escena se disolviera

Los gritos y lamentos nos recibieron en el último recuerdo, Harry yacía laxo y sin vida en los brazos del gigante del bosque. Un nudo se abrió paso en mi garganta al entender que este era la continuación de la memoria de Harry después de la maldición asesina.

- Su héroe murió mientras trataba de huir de los terrenos del castillo – dijo Voldemort.

-¡Mentira!- grito una voz acorde a mis pensamientos

-Pero que…sorpresa.- dijo lentamente Voldemort- es el joven Draco Malfoy

-Harry nunca hubiera huido sin pelear, el fue a enfrentarte.- siguió gritando vehementemente Draco

-Debo entender que mis informes son ciertos entonces, te convertiste en un traidor

-Me temo que nunca fui su seguidor en primer lugar, mi lord- contesto escupiendo con sorna el titulo y haciendo una reverencia burlona

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así al Lord?- chillo histérica una mujer de cabellos negros- Mi lord permítame matarlo

-Pero querida tía Bella ¿qué paso con la unión familiar? Pensé que era tu sobrino favorito- la varita de la mujer se dirigió a Draco en un segundo pero la mano de Voldemort detuvo cualquier movimiento.

-¿Mi señor?

-Tus padres estarían muy avergonzados de ti Draco, por que no recapacitas y en memoria a ellos te permitiré seguir a mi lado.

-¿A tu lado? Si no eres nada más que un asqueroso mestizo- escupió en su dirección, los ojos rojos relampaguearon de ira.

-_Crucio_- murmuro y el cuerpo de Draco cayó al suelo contorsionándose de dolor.

-Ni sangre sucia, ni sangre pura- mascullo Draco entre jadeos cuando la maldición se detuvo- Eres un simple mestizo nacido de una bruja mediocre que solo mediante pociones de amor consiguió un hombre. Un remedo de mago que tuvo la suerte de nacer con poder.

Me estremecí cuando la magia de Voldemort ondeo en el aire furiosa, desde el suelo el miedo cruzo por los ojos de Draco pero se fue tan rápido que por un momento me pregunte si fue mi imaginación, pero no lo creía era imposible no sentirse atemorizado con el aire frio y punzante que como púas de hielo sobre tu garganta amenazaba con saltar y matarte.

La mirada que mostraba el rostro de Draco no concordaba con su cuerpo maltrecho lleno de sangre seca y ropa sucia y rota. Miraba con desprecio y repugnancia como si lo que estuviera frente a él no fuera más que una basura que le ensuciaba el zapato.

El aire se quedo atascado en mis pulmones y no pude más que sentir respeto por ese rubio engreído.

_-¡Crucio!-_ Pensé que lo mataría pero al escucharlos gritos de Draco que amenazaban con reventar nuestros oídos me di cuenta que esto era peor que la muerte.

-Jodete maldito fenómeno-jadeo, los ojos rojos prometían algo peor que la muerte y cuando los gritos de Draco se elevaron fue entonces que el infierno se desato.

El cuerpo de Harry cobro vida y cayendo al suelo envió un hechizo de color rojo que si bien no daño a Voldemort detuvo la tortura contra Draco. Como si ver a Harry les hubiera devuelto las ganas de pelear los alumnos, profesores y todo aquel del lado de la luz imito a Harry lanzándose contra los mortifagos con gritos de lucha.

Aun con mis capacidades vampíricas no tenía suficientes capturas de la lucha que teníamos enfrente, mirábamos una pelea hasta que una nueva explotaba a nuestro lado.

-Draco por que no recapacitas y te unes al lord- canturreaba Bellatrix mientras giraban sin quitarse la mirada de encima

-¿A caso vas a matar a tu sobrino favorito tía?- pregunto con tono dulzón Draco la sonrisa de Bellatrix se volvió psicópata

-Si no lo haces si

-Me temo que soy demasiado joven para morir tía, sin embargo tu. Bueno digamos que solo adelantaríamos las cosas un poco

_-¡Avada Kedavra!-_ gritaba enloquecida una y otra vez. Draco se defendía y contra atacaba demasiado bien y rápido pero su pierna estaba herida y dificultaba las cosas.

_-¡Expelliarmus!-_ una tercera voz irrumpió tratando de ayudar a Draco pero Bellatrix ni siquiera pestañeo para bloquear el hechizo de la niña pelirroja que ahora se encontraba de pie frente a ella. Los ojos de Bellatrix brillaron con locura, Draco maldijo.

_-¡Accio Ginebra Weasley!-_ la niña pelirroja salió disparada hacia Draco a la vez que un rayo verde se estrellaba donde antes estaba. El pequeño cuerpo de la pelirroja derribo a Draco y pudimos escuchar como la pierna dañada de Draco se rompía por el impacto de la caída.

-¡Vete de aquí Weasley! Solo eres una distracción para mí- ordeno Draco rápidamente

-¡Puedo ayudarte! Soy buena duelista y

-. Esta no es una clase del ED tienes que irte. Se la clase de duelista que eres Weasley pero estas lejos del nivel de mi tía.- la pelirroja estaba a punto de discutir cuando Draco la tomo del brazo y los hizo girar a ambos en la tierra cuando un nuevo hechizo se dirigía hacia ellos. El grito ahogado de Draco advirtió a Ginebra de su herida

-¡Tu pierna! ¿Esta rota?

-Creo que sí, pero no es nada muy serio con un

_-¡Episkey!-_ Ginebra lanzo un hechizo de color azul a su pierna y Draco gruño cuando un pequeño Crack se escucho. La pelirroja miro con orgullo su obra cuando Draco se puso de pie sin dificultad.

-Bien ya ayudaste ahora vete, solo me entorpeces

-Está bien- asintió pero antes de irse miro a Draco y dijo- No dejes que te mate Malfoy

El rubio bufo y le hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano indicándole que se fuera.

-Mira que escoger a una de esos asquerosos traidores a la sangre como compañera querido sobrino. Tus padres habrían estado tan avergonzado de ti –negó con desacuerdo y después una sonrisa empezó a formarse-Es una buena cosa que me haya encargado de ellos ¿no es así? ¡Deberías agradecérmelo!- rio histéricamente, los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos y el odio destilabas por sus plateadas pupilas

-¿Tu los mataste? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Eran tu familia! ¡Tú hermana!

-No eran leales a la causa del lord-los nudillos de Draco se pusieron blancos.

Los hechizos se encontraban y explotaban de inmediato. Fuera lo que fueran se notaba que si uno de ellos te tocaba causaría un daño irreparable. Los movimientos de Draco eran frenéticos y furiosos. Bellatrix gritando y riendo recordándole el asesinato de sus padres solo enardecía más a Draco y causaba que sus movimientos fueran predecibles para ella.

-Eres débil Draco, como tu padre- decía Bellatrix mirando a Draco que respiraba entrecortadamente, entonces para supresa de ella, el rubio sonrió

-Es verdad, mi padre fue un hombre débil que se dejo seducir por el poder yo sin en cambio soy diferente- dijo- Soy inteligente tía y si hay alguien estúpido aquí esa eres tu

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-Me atrevo por qué no eres nada más que una mujer estúpida que mientras se regodeaba de haber matado a su hermana se dejo llevar a una trampa- dijo Draco sonriendo cínico- Mira a tu alrededor, te separe de los mortifagos y tu señor está lo suficientemente lejos y ocupado para ayudarte

-No necesito la ayuda de nadie para acabar contigo querido sobrino

-Entonces empecemos- los hechizos se re iniciaron pero esta vez era diferente, Draco estaba concentrado, no jadeaba ni dudaba a la hora de lanzar un nuevo hechizo, al parecer su anterior aspecto cansado solo fue una pantalla para dejarla confiarse. Ahora Bellatrix no sonreía y poco a poco perdía terreno contra Draco.

_-¡Envertestatil!-_ Bellatrix miro sorprendida y burlona a Draco mientras trastabillaba, entonces un segundo hechizo salió disparado

_-¡Sectumsempra!-_ en esta ocasión la mirada de sorpresa iba acompañada de miedo mientras se miraba las manos llenas de sangre, después de tocarse el pecho que sangraba en abundancia como si dos espadas la hubieran cortado profundamente.

_-¡Accio varita de Bellatrix Lestrange!_ ¿No eres nada sin esto verdad?- pregunto Draco girando la varita en su mano y con los ojos brillantes dijo – _¡Xylotus!_

El grito de Lestrange al ver su varita siendo destruida en pequeños trozos de madera fue más un gemido agónico que otra cosa por las heridas punzocortantes en su cuerpo.

-Debería torturarte hasta la locura y divertirme con tus gritos- dijo Draco y un escalofrió me recorrió al ver que en verdad lo estaba considerando- Pero no tengo tiempo y aun hay una guerra que ganar por lo que tendré que conformarme con esto _¡Glacius!_ y esto es por mi madre perra- escupió_- ¡Reducto!-_ jadeamos cuando el cuerpo de Bellatrix estallo en cientos de fragmentos ante la mirada fría de Draco.

El grito de Voldemort al ver a su seguidora caer fue gutural y Draco desde su lugar le sonrió cínico e hizo una reverencia diciendo ''Para usted mi lord''

Voldemort arrojo al aire a los tres con los que peleaba y destilando furia apunto directamente a Draco.

_-¡Protego!_ - rugió la voz de Harry saliendo de repente y un escudo de color azul se expandió en medio del salón protegiendo a su amigo de cualquier maldición de Voldemort.

Todo era fuego, gritos y sangre y entonces todo se detuvo cuando Harry estuvo frente a Voldemort.

-Te dejo cinco minutos solo y ya estas causando problemas Malfoy

-Mi héroe- se burlo Draco- Ahora que te parece si te devuelvo el favor y ayudo a matar a ese psicópata

- No quiero que nadie más ayude - dijo Harry negando, y en el silencio reinante su voz fue como la del llamado de una trompeta.

-Pero

- Confía en mi Draco, así debe ser, debo ser yo- Draco con los labios apretados asintió y dejo ir a Harry

Voldemort siseo.

- Potter no quiere decir eso – dijo, con sus ojos rojos a medio abrir, - Esta no es la forma en la que trabajas, ¿verdad? ¿A quién vas a usar de escudo hoy Potter?

- A nadie – dijo Harry simplemente - Somos solo tú y yo, uno no puede sobrevivir mientras el otro este, uno de nosotros está a punto de marcharse para siempre

- ¿Uno de nosotros?- dijo Voldemort, todo su cuerpo se puso tenso y sus ojos rojos fijos, como una serpiente a punto de atacar, - Piensas que serás tú, ¿no es así? El niño que sobrevivió por accidente, y porque Dumbledore estuvo manejando los hilos.

- ¿Accidente, dices? ¿Cuándo mi madre murió salvándome? – pregunto Harry

Se movían en círculos, los dos, en un perfecto círculo, manteniendo siempre la misma distancia, en ese momento no había nadie más que ellos dos - ¿Accidente cuando decidí pelear en el cementerio? ¿Accidente, que no me haya defendido esta noche y aun así haya sobrevivido y este de regreso para pelear?

- ¡Accidentes! - gritó Voldemort, pero aun no ataco, y la multitud estaba congelada, como si estuvieran petrificados, de miles en el salón, solo ellos dos respiraban. – Accidente, suerte y el hecho de que te hayas escondido detrás de grandes hombres y mujeres, permitiéndome matarlos antes que a ti

- No mataras a nadie más esta noche – dijo Harry mientras caminaban, mirándose directamente a los ojos, el verde en el rojo. – No podrás ser capaz de matar a nadie más, ¿No lo comprendes? Yo estaba dispuesto a morir para evitar que los lastimaras.

- ¡Pero no moriste!

- Pero esa era mi intención, fue lo que hice, lo mismo que mi madre hizo, ahora están protegidos de ti, ¿no te has dado cuenta que ninguno de tus hechizos ha funcionado? No los puedes torturar, no los puedes tocar, No aprendes de tus errores ¿Verdad Riddle?

- No te atrevas…

- Si me atrevo – dijo Harry- Se cosas que tú no sabes Tom Riddle. Se muchísimas cosas importantes que tu no. ¿Quieres oír algunas de ellas antes de que cometas otro error?

Voldemort no hablo, pero siguió caminando en círculos solo esperando.

- ¿Es el amor de nuevo? – dijo Voldemort, contrayendo su cara de serpiente – La solución favorita de Dumbledore, el amor, la que él dice conquistó a la muerte, sin embargo el amor no impidió que cayera de la torre rompiéndose como si fuera de cera. El amor que no impidió aplastar a tu madre sangre-sucia como una cucaracha, Potter y nadie parece amarte lo suficiente para correr en tu ayuda esta vez y protegerte de mi maldición. Entonces ¿qué será lo que te proteja esta vez cuando te ataque?

- Solo una cosa

- Si no es el amor- dijo Voldemort, -Entonces debes de tener una magia que yo no poseo, o quizá un arma más poderosa que la mía

- Creo que tengo ambas – dijo Harry, y vi muecas de terror atravesar la cara de serpiente, mismas que desaparecieron inmediatamente.

Voldemort empezó a reírse, y el sonido era más atemorizante que sus gritos, una risa loca, que hizo eco en todo el salón.

- ¿Crees que sabes mas magia que yo?-dijo-¡Que yo! Lord Voldemort, que ha realizado magia que ni el mismo Dumbledore llegó a soñar

- Oh el soñó con ella – dijo Harry- pero sabía mucho más que tu, como para no cometer los errores que tú has cometido

- Quieres decir que era débil – grito Voldemort – Demasiado débil como para atreverse a tomar lo que ahora es mío

- No, era más inteligente que tú – dijo Harry – un mejor mago y hombre

- ¡Yo ocasioné la muerte de Albus Dumbledore!

- Piensas que así fue- dijo Harry, - pero estas equivocado

Y por primera vez, la multitud reunida dejo escapar un sonido, al tiempo que miles de personas respiraban como si fueran uno solo.

- ¡Dumbledore está muerto! – dijo Voldemort a Harry - yo lo he visto Potter, y no regresará

- Si, Dumbledore está muerto – dijo Harry con calma, - pero tú no lo mataste, el eligió su propia manera de morir, la eligió meses antes de que muriera, y arreglo todo con el hombre que tu creías era tu servidor

- ¿Qué tonto sueño es este? - dijo Voldemort pero aun no atacó y sus ojos rojos seguían clavados en Harry.

- Severus Snape no era tuyo – dijo Harry – Snape era fiel a Dumbledore, fiel a él desde el momento que quisiste lastimar a mi madre y jamás lo notaste, porque es algo que no puedes entender, ¿jamás viste a Snape conjurar un Patronus, verdad Riddle?

Voldemort no contesto, continuaron circulándose mutuamente, como lobos a punto de destrozar al otro.

- El Patronus de Snape era una cierva – dijo Harry - el mismo que el de mi madre, porque el la amaba de toda la vida, desde el momento que eran niños, debiste haberte dado cuenta –el rostro de Voldemort se contrajo - El te pidió que le perdonaras la vida ¿no es cierto?

- El la deseaba, eso era todo - dijo Voldemort – pero cuando ella se había ido el acepto que había otras mujeres, y sangre limpias mejores para el

- Claro que te dijo eso – dijo Harry, - pero fue espía de Dumbledore desde el momento que la amenazaste, y ha estado trabajando en contra tuya desde aquel entonces. Dumbledore estaba muriendo cuando Snape acabo con el

- ¡No importa! – grito Voldemort quien había está escuchando cada palabra atentamente, pero ahora dejo escapar una loca risa – Que importa si Snape era mío o de Dumbledore, o que obstáculos pusieron en mi camino, los aplaste igual que a tu madre, el gran amor de Snape. Ohh pero todo tiene sentido Potter, en una forma que tu no entiendes

- Dumbledore estaba tratando de mantener la varita más antigua lejos de mí, quería que Snape fuera el amo de la varita, pero me adelante niño, yo llegue primero, antes de que tu pudieras poner tus manos sobre ella, entendí la verdad antes que tu, mate a Severus Snape hace tres horas, la varita más antigua, la varita de la muerte, la varita del destino es ¡mía! El último plan de Dumbledore falló Harry Potter.

- Claro que fue así – dijo Harry, - Estas en lo correcto, pero antes de que trates de matarme, te advierto que pienses en lo que has hecho. Piensa Riddle y arrepiéntete

- ¿Qué?- nada de lo que Harry había dicho lo había sacudido tanto como eso.

- Es tu última oportunidad – dijo Harry, - es todo lo que te queda, he visto lo que serás si cambias. Serás un hombre, trata, trata de arrepentirte

- Te atreves…. – volvió a decir Voldemort

- Si me atrevo – dijo Harry, - porque el último plan de Dumbledore no se ha vuelto contra mí, sino contra ti Riddle

La mano de Voldemort que sostenía la varita más antigua comenzó a temblar y Harry sostuvo la suya muy fuerte.

- La varita sigue sin funcionar bien contigo, porque mataste a la persona equivocada, Severus Snape jamás fue el verdadero dueño de la varita, el jamás derrotó a Dumbledore

- El lo mato

- ¿No estás escuchando? – Snape jamás venció a Dumbledore, la muerte de Dumbledore fue planeada entre ellos, Dumbledore pretendió morir, indefenso, ¡el ultimo dueño de la varita! Si todo hubiera salido de acuerdo al plan, el poder de la varita habría muerto con el ¡porque jamás habría sido ganado por alguien más!

- Pero entonces Potter, es como si Dumbledore me hubiera entregado la varita – dijo la voz de Voldemort con un placer malicioso – Yo robe la varita de su tumba, de la tumba de su último maestro, la robe contra los deseos de su último dueño, ¡Su poder es mío!

- Aun no lo captas Riddle, Poseer la varita no es suficiente, tenerla, usarla, no la hace verdaderamente tuya, No oíste lo que dijo Ollivander, "La varita elige al mago"… La varita más antigua reconoció un nuevo dueño antes de que Dumbledore muriera, alguien que ni siquiera había tocado a la varita. El nuevo dueño le quito la varia a Dumbledore contra su voluntad, sin saber jamás lo que había hecho, o que la varia más poderosa del mundo lo había elegido a él

- El verdadero dueño de la varita es Draco Malfoy

Un pánico se apodero de la cara de Voldemort por un momento, pero así como apareció se fue.

- ¿Y qué importa Potter? – dijo suavemente – Incluso si estas en lo correcto Potter, no hace ninguna diferencia entre tú y yo, tú no tienes la varita con la cola del fénix, combatiremos con nuestra habilidades solamente…. Y cuando te haya matado, iré por Draco Malfoy

- Pero es muy tarde - dijo Harry – Perdiste tu oportunidad, y yo la tomé, yo domine a Draco hace semanas, y tome su varita

Harry saco la varita de espino y sintió la mirada de todos sobre ella.

- Así que todo se resume a esto – murmuro Harry, - ¿Acaso la varita que tienes en tu mano sabe que su antiguo dueño fue desarmado? porque si es así yo soy el verdadero dueño de la varita más antigua.

Un destello rojo, brillo de repente a través del cielo encantado del gran comedor, como un raya de sol brillante, que aparecía sobre la barda de la ventana. La luz pegó directamente en los rostros de Harry y Voldemort al mismo tiempo, de manera que Voldemort fue envuelto de repente por una neblina. Las voces de Harry y Voldemort al unisonó levantaron las varitas y gritaron:

_- ¡Avada Kedavra!_

_- ¡Expelliarmus!_

La explosión fue como un cañonazo, las flamas doradas que emanaron entre ellos, marcaron el punto donde los hechizos colapsaron. El hechizo de color rojo choco contra el verde de Voldemort y entonces la varita salió volando de las manos de Voldemort en dirección a Harry que de un rápido movimiento la cogió al aire, mientras Voldemort caía de espaldas, con los brazos extendidos, las pupilas de los ojos rojos volteando hacia arriba.

Tom Riddle pego en el suelo, su cuerpo débil y encogido, las manos blancas y vacías, la cara de serpiente vaga e irreconocible. Voldemort estaba muerto, asesinado por su propia maldición, Harry solo observaba parado al que fue su enemigo, sosteniendo dos varitas en sus manos.

Un segundo de silencio, la conmoción del momento en suspenso, y de pronto un tumulto que se abalanzó sobre Harry mientras que las porras, vivas y victorias se alzaban en el aire.

Harry pidió que lo dejaran pasar y el mar de gente se abrió.

-Gracias por el préstamo Draco

- Me debes una Potter- dijo Draco cuando unas pequeñas chispas salieron de la varita al regresar a su dueño

-Yo diría que te debo más de una

-No te pongas Hufflepuff conmigo Harry- dijo Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco- Somos amigos y los amigos se ayudan o ¿no?

La sonrisa de Harry no pudo haber sido más grande cuando asintió.

.- *-*-*-*-A*-*N-*-*e-*-w*-*-*-S*-t*-o-*r-*y-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**F**rente a nosotros estaba Draco recargado en el marco de la ventana de una habitación, la vista del bosque me dio a entender que nos encontrábamos en la casa de Harry.

- Podemos ayudarles más de lo que están dispuestos a admitirse, ustedes vieron un día de nuestra guerra. Nosotros la vivimos por meses. Harry por años.

No importa lo que piensen, lo que crean saber. Lo omnipotentes que se sientan. Ustedes son nada comparados con la magia de Harry- dijo Draco mirando hacia la ventana- El aun no es consciente del enorme poder que tiene pero yo sí. Lo que vieron solo fue un chispazo de lo que podrá hacer cuando su magia despierte como el amo de la muerte

Si quieren sobrevivir tendrán que aceptar esto.

.- *-*-*-*-A*-*N-*-*e-*-w*-*-*-S*-t*-o-*r-*y-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

No sabía si un vampiro podía entrar en shock pero en el momento en que estuvimos en nuestra sala de nuevo, me senté con las piernas temblorosas en el sillón más próximo. Aun podía escuchar los gritos de guerra, las maldiciones y los lamentos al ver a un ser amado caído. ¿Amo de la muerte? ¿A qué se refería con eso?

Mi piel hormigueaba aun con el recuerdo de las lenguas de fuego de aquella sala. Los pensamientos de mi familia giraban todos en la misma dirección; reviviendo cada escena con la precisión que solo nuestra memoria podía ofrecer. Nos atormentábamos recordando aquellos jóvenes rostros que frente a nosotros perdían la luz de la vida.

Una vieja conversación con Harry me golpeo con fuerza en ese momento.

.- *-*-*-*-A*-*N-*-*e-*-w*-*-*-S*-t*-o-*r-*y-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_-¿Que te paso?- dije alarmado ante la cicatriz que rezaba ''No debo de decir mentiras'' en su mano izquierda_

_-Una profesora demasiado sádica_

_-¿La denunciaste no es así?_

_-No lo hice_

_-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Eso es maltrato infantil Harry! ¡Inhumano!- exclame enojado_

_-La vida se lo cobro con creces-sonrió y a pesar de mis quejas no quiso ahondar más en el tema._

.- *-*-*-*-A*-*N-*-*e-*-w*-*-*-S*-t*-o-*r-*y-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Cuando escondió la mano en su chaqueta visiblemente incomodo, yo respete su silencio y nunca toque el tema de nuevo pensando en cómo su infancia tuvo que ser difícil.

Pero después de esto, de ver unos pocos retazos de su vida me di cuenta de que tan equivocado estaba.

-Cuando conocimos a Harry me pareció un muchacho adorable y aunque en ocasiones sus ojos lucen tristes, jamás pude imaginar que era todo lo que había pasado- dijo Esme rompiendo el silencio

-Es un muchacho muy bondadoso con demasiadas cicatrices en el corazón

-Es más que solo tenerlas en el corazón Carlisle- intervino Jasper- Harry tiene las heridas en el alma y esas son más profundas y dolorosas y nunca se cierran completamente. Puedes maquillarlas e inclusive fingir que no están ahí. Pero siempre estarán y jamás se van.

Mire a Jasper pensando que si había alguien de nosotros que comprendería a Harry ese sería el, Jasper al sentir mis emociones me miro y respondió

-No creo que haya nadie en esta habitación que pueda comprender la magnitud de lo que esta encerrado dentro de Harry. Carlisle cazaba demonios porque consideraba correcto hacerlo, porque su padre lo guio en ese camino. Tú mismo tenías deseo de ingresar en el ejército pensando en el prestigio que después tendrías. Y yo, yo encontraba cierto placer en la guerra, era lo que le daba un sentido a mi vida, lo que me daba una utilidad.

Sin embargo Harry fue obligado no solo a entrar a una guerra sino a ser el líder que todos necesitaban, se vio obligado a matar para vivir. Aunque si lo piensas bien su vida fue algo secundario, el estuvo dispuesto a morir a favor de la vida de los demás. Nosotros daríamos nuestra vida por quienes amamos pero Harry la dio por personas que ni siquiera conocía, personas sin rostro que en realidad desconocerían el verdadero valor del sacrificio de Harry.

Es por eso que pienso que nadie en esta habitación y yendo más lejos nadie que yo conozca podría comprender las cicatrices que adornan el alma de Harry.

Era verdad ninguno de nosotros lo hacía, ninguno de nosotros había conocido a alguien como Harry o como Draco. En esas memorias nos demostraron que tan equivocados estábamos, ver esas muertes fue como una bofetada en la cara que nos recordaba que por muy inmortales que fuésemos no sabíamos nada, que no habíamos visto todo.

-El objetivo de Harry al mostrarnos esto era enseñarnos de lo que era capaz- dijo Carlisle minutos después de silencio

-Sigo pensando lo mismo-dije, no importaba cuan fuertes fueran, ellos aun podían morir

-Votemos- declaro Carlisle y yo supe antes de que ninguno abriera la boca que iban a decidir.

-Creo que Harry está calificado para la pelea que se acerca- asintió Jasper

-Apoyo a Jasper

-Harry y Draco tienen mi apoyo- dijo Emmet

-Si ellos quieren morir, es su decisión

-A mi no me gustaría que se arriesguen pero si es lo que ellos desean hacer yo estoy de acuerdo

-Se que son poderosos pero aun así no – comencé

-Edward acabamos de ver lo que Harry es capaz de hacer y aunque siempre me preocupare por su bienestar yo apoyo a los demás. Ellos son muy poderosos y su ayuda podría salvar nuestras vidas

-Pero Carlisle

-Está decidido Edward, no te ciegues. Harry no es un simple humano como Bella él no necesita tu protección-dijo suavemente Carlisle y una punzada cruzo por mi pecho

Mi familia siguió hablando de Harry y Draco aun después de que me fui a mi habitación, con la música reproduciéndose por los audífonos todavía podía escuchar sus expresiones de admiración y respeto. Se encontraban más confiados de poder ganar la pelea contra los neófitos.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y trate de ignorarlos, sabía que ellos tenían razón las memorias de Harry habían sido sorprendentes y aun con mis 100 años de vida podía decir que Harry había visto más de la vida que yo.

Al llegar al claro y verlo recostado en el tronco de un árbol, con la mirada ansiosa y expectante me pregunte como es que el podría no necesitar protección si era tan inocente y bueno.

Pero al ver a Draco a su lado con la mirada fría y calculadora me di cuenta que la guerra los había marcado de diferentes maneras aunque difícilmente había roto a Harry, lo había visto pelear por la vida de todos y sabia que el defendería la nuestra mejor que nadie.

La idea de que Harry peleara contra los neófitos aun hacia que mi corazón se encogiera pero después de estar horas pensándolo me di cuenta de la confianza que Harry deposito en nosotros al mostrarnos ese pensadero y lo menos que podía hacer era tratar de responderla de igual manera.

-Solo no mueras- pedí cuando estuve frente a él, Harry asintió y me dio la mano.

-Te juro que los protegeré- dijo y pudo haber sido mi imaginación pero sentí como el aire chasqueaba a nuestro alrededor.

Mire a Draco que se encontraba detrás de Harry y nuestros ojos chocaron unos segundos antes de que el asintiera en mi dirección ''y yo lo protegeré a él'' parecían asegurarme sus ojos. Solo esperaba que mis ojos pudieran expresar el agradecimiento que sentía mi corazón.

_**Saoca: Pues aquí tienes el otro capitulooo! Si soy malvada lo se, pero mira! Te traje otro capitulo en menos de 48 horas! Eso tiene que contar no? Jaja Espero te haya gustado. Saludoss!**_

_**LuxBelle: Gracias ; ) Pues esta vez llego muy rápido. Espero te gustara**_

_** .07: Pues aksjdieuoasuakunzpqh para ti también jaja y yo amo tus comentarios! Espero te haya gustado y espero mas de tus **__**akjsdfjadskjadweñllfd por aquí!**_

_**FranKtrinBlack: Hola a ti! Espero te estén gustando las pequeñas renovaciones! Saludos!**_

_**Miadharu28: Pues gracias y ojala te guste mas aun con este capitulo**_

_**AlyTimothyWalker: Y pues ya vez aquí esta un poco de cómo Draco ayuda a Harry en la guerra, Harry igual desarmo a Draco. Asi que por eso es duenio de la varita de Sauco. E igual en un cap anterior les pongo que desde la mansión Malfoy les ayudaba y fue el causante de que Dobby viva : ) Mas adelante vendrá lo demaas! Paciencia ok? **_

_**Recuerden que son sus opiniones las que me animan : ) Espero su Review con ansias! Tanto como ustedes esperan las actualizaciones…**_


	16. Pelea en el Bosque

Advertencia: Relación Hombre/Hombre, sino te gusta no leas

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling.

Esta historia está inspirada en el fic ''Buscándote, encontrándote, amándote'' de Yenyprincess.

_-''Pensamientos''_

-Dialogó normal.-

-**C**ambio de escena.- *-*-*-*-A*-*N-*-*e-*-w*-*-*-S*-t*-o-*r-*y-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Había pasado más de una semana entrenando en el claro con los Cullen y los lobos y podía decir que estábamos por buen camino. Los lobos aprendieron a repeler y atacar eficazmente a un vampiro, los Cullen parecían satisfechos con los avances y nuestra presencia era cada vez más aceptada.

Jacob, el lobo de la reserva tenía una especie de enamoramiento por Draco y no se separaba de el durante todo el entrenamiento. Me agradaba y aunque Draco lo negara podía sentir como una parte de él disfrutaba su compañía. Dejaba que lo acompañara a hacer las comprar con el pretexto de que era un pueblo extraño para él.

**-**Eh notado que Jacob y tu están mucho tiempo juntos, no es que me parezca algo malo pero no puedo evitar extrañarme. No eres de los que hacen amistad con cualquiera- el mascullo algo sin despegar los ojos del libro que leía en la sala, sonreí- ¿Te gusta?

-No digas tonterías cara-rajada-resoplo cerrando el libro de golpe y se levanto, comenzó a subir las escaleras y se detuvo un momento-¿y si así fuera que tendría de malo?

-Nada- asegure feliz por el

Pero Draco era orgulloso y sé que pasaría demasiado tiempo antes que aceptara tragarse sus palabras, así que decidí que un poco de ayuda no lo mataría. Comenzaron a ser necesarios ingredientes caros para las cenas, especias y vinos que solo se conseguían en Port Ángeles.

Desgraciadamente yo me encontraba indispuesto siempre, por lo que Draco tendría que ir solo. Un enorme lobo estaba a su lado de inmediato, indicando que él lo acompañaría

Al paso del tiempo la presencia de Jacob fue casa vez más normal nuestra casa. Mi relación con los lobos a pesar del acercamiento con Jacob no mejoro, solíamos cruzar saludos y algunas pequeñas conversaciones antes de que Draco bajara a recibirlo pero nada más.

Los demás aun me observaban con desconfianza y se movían rígidos a mí alrededor, no me molestaba después de todo era su sentido de supervivencia ante todo lo que les dije en casa de los Cullen

Draco me pregunto en varias ocasiones por que la actitud recelosa de los lobos hacia mí, me limite a decirle que los amenace en alguna ocasión y ellos solo estaban siendo precavidos. Me miro desconfiado y le pedí que no interfiriera con eso ya que no quería que las cosas se pusieran aun más tensas, muy renuente acepto.

.- *-*-*-*-A*-*N-*-*e-*-w*-*-*-S*-t*-o-*r-*y-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Como todos los días Draco me esperaba en la sala para poder irnos al claro pero al identificar a Jacob les pedí que se adelantaran porque tenía que enviarle una carta a Hermione. Draco me miro con desconfianza pero termino yéndose con Jacob. Una cerveza de mantequilla y varios pendientes después mire el reloj y me dije que una hora era suficiente. Así que me aparecí en el claro.

Me sorprendió el silencio que me recibió, ninguna pelea o clase por parte de Jasper se podía ver. Los Cullen estaban reunidos frente a mí mientras los lobos lo estaban en el lado contrario.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte a Edward- ¿Volvieron a pelear?

-Es...impresionante

-No sabemos qué pasa Harry- interrumpió Carlisle- Desde que Draco y Jacob llegaron los lobos se apartaron de las peleas que teníamos con ellos

-No entiendo ¿Podrían explicarme que sucedió?

-Cuando Draco llego dijo que tu vendrías más tarde, uno de los lobos gruño disgustado por tu presencia.- dijo Jasper, no pude evitar suspirar con pesar ante su renuencia a mi- Enseguida sentí la molestia de Draco pero el solo se limito a mirarlo de mala gana antes de caminar al otro extremo con Jacob siguiéndole

-El hizo algo con su varita y no se movieron más

-Todos los lobos dejaron de pelear y se reunieron alrededor de Draco

-Edward es el único que es capaz de decirnos lo que pasa pero esta idiotizado-gruño Rosalie mirándolo con fastidio. De pronto un escalofrió me recorrió

- ¿Cuáles fueron las palabras que utilizo?

-_Legereme- _aseguro Carlisle

-Necesito que me prestes atención. ¿Qué es lo que Draco ve en la mente de Jacob?- Edward sin en cambio seguía sin prestarme atención, lo tome de los hombros y lo sacudí- ¡Edward!

-Donde estas tu- el aire salió de mis pulmones y una repentina ola de pánico me invadio

-Oh Merlín- Corrí y lance un _Finite _que rompió el hechizo e hizo trastabillar a Draco por la brusquedad con la que fue expulsado de la mente de Jacob. Me miro con furia 

-Te pedí que no interfirieras en mis diferencias con los chicos de la Push- Draco me miro con furia

-¿Cómo te atreviste estúpida sangre sucia?-ladro Draco, Isabella retrocedió refugiándose en Edward

-¡No le hables así!-le gruño Edward colocando un brazo frente a ella, mire con una punzada de dolor y celos como se preparaba para defender a Isabella

-Fue culpa tuya y de ese estúpida muggle que tienes por novia que todo sucedió

-Tranquilízate Draco, no es tan grave

-Te vi a ti peleando con los lobos, después como esa estúpida te gritaba, como te descontrolaste y desapareciste, también vi como te encontraron inconsciente aquí- Entrecerró los ojos y siseo-No me digas que no es grave

-Draco yo

-Pensé que habías entendido que tú no eres un asesino

-Lo entiendo, pero hay cosas que no dejan de doler.-dije refiriéndome a todos los que mate y murieron por mí, recibiendo una mirada furiosa de su parte como respuesta

-Pude ver en las memorias de Jacob como este lugar fue prácticamente arrasado por tu ataque de magia

-Ya...ya te lo había dicho, reforeste el lugar para poder reunirnos aquí

-La pregunta seria ¿cuándo?- mordí mi labio sin saber que decir-También me pregunto qué fue lo que paso después de que ellos te encontraron y en qué condiciones estabas. Podría ponerme a adivinar pero sería mejor si la respuesta viniera directamente de ti

-Puedes comenzar a adivinar por qué no pienso decirte nada

-Contaba con eso Harry así que tendré que hacer las cosas por las malas- lo mire sorprendido ¿me iba a atacar? Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de preguntarle

_-¡Legereme!_

_-¡Protego! _¿Qué haces?

-Lo que dijiste es verdad, te conozco demasiado bien para saber que no me dirás nada. Así que esta es la única forma. _¡Legereme!_

_-¡Protego!-_grite de nuevo

-¡Harry!- gritaron Edward y Alice, me di cuenta que a pesar de sus semblantes preocupados ninguno se acercaba

-Conjure un escudo nadie intervendrá- dijo Draco cuando vio hacia donde se dirigía mi mirada

-No se preocupen estaremos bien-dije viendo a Esme que tenía una mano cubriendo su boca y a Carlisle tomándola de la cintura mirándonos con la preocupación brillando en sus ojos al igual que los demás

-No te distraigas _¡Desmaius!_

_-¡Protego!_

_-¡Expulso!- _salte hacia la derecha y el hechizo choco contra la barrera que protegía a los Cullen haciéndolos dar un paso atrás-No puedes ganar un duelo solo protegiéndote Potter.

-Tienes razón pero si gano dejaras de intentar meterte en mi cabeza o en la de cualquier otro- dije y me coloque en posición de pelea-como en los viejos tiempos

-Como en los viejos tiempos-repitió con una sonrisa y la varita en alto- Uno, dos

_-¡Expelliarmus!-_Draco se agacho un segundo antes de que el hechizo le diera

-¡Vaya! en verdad no quieres que me entere -dijo sonriendo de lado, no conteste nada-lástima que eso no esté a discusión _¡Everte Statum!_

-No voy a caer con lo mismo dos veces _¡Rectumsempra!_

-Ni yo tampoco-aseguro después de esquivar mi hechizo

-¿Donde está la serpiente Malfoy?-pregunte- _¡Relaxio!_

_-¡Protego!_ Le di vacaciones Potter _¡Avis! _

-Creo que se te acabaron las ideas _!Ebulio¡- _me burle al ver la parvada de pequeñas aves de Draco

_-¡Aquaeructo! ¡Oppugno!- _maldeci cuando los pájaros comenzaron a atacarme, impidiendo defenderme ante su constante aleteo. Por el rabillo del ojo me di cuenta del Expelliarmus que Draco hizo en mi dirección y me lance sobre mi costado izquierdo. Dese el suelo mande un ligero _Incendio _y las aves quedaron reducidas a cenizas

-Distraerme lo suficiente para poder desarmarme por sorpresa. Lo admito muy inteligente, digno de ti

-¿Que esperabas Potter? Cuando quiero algo lo consigo -contesto con una sonrisa pretenciosa_-¡Partis Temporus!-_del suelo emergieron cuatro muros de tierra atrapándome

_-¡Bombarda Maxima!- _ el muro frente a mi cayo y una nube de polvo se levanto ante la explosión

_-¡Levicorpus!_

_-¡Locomotor Wibbly!_-los dos hechizos se encontraron. Draco y yo los mantuvimos hasta que los hechizos explotaron provocando una gran onda de aire, humo y chispas

-Esto ya duro demasiado _¡Incárcero!_

_-¡Protego!,¡Jaulío!- _una enorme jaula hechizada encerró a Draco, sonreí ante sus intentos por liberarse- Es inútil la jaula es inmune a cualquier hechizo excepto la persona que la conjura nadie puede abrirla. Te vencí, ahora cumple tu palabra

-Se acabo el duelo- acepto, lo mire por unos segundos antes de desaparecer el hechizo y guardar mi varita.

-¿Están bien Harry?-grito Esme. Mire sus semblantes preocupados y la mirada furiosa de Isabella

- Estamos bien les dije que no se preocuparan- sonreí tranquilizador, frunci el ceño al ver que la barrera aun no había desaparecido-Draco podrías qui

-¡Harry cuidado!-grito Alice

_-¡Petrificus Totalus!- _mi cuerpo se puso rígido y antes de que mi cara tocara el suelo un hechizo levitador me coloca suavemente sobre mi espalda

-¿Que le hiciste?-gruño Edward

-Lo petrifique

-Pues deshazlo - ordeno Rosalie

-No-contesto tranquilamente-al menos no, hasta que haya aclarado mis dudas

-Le prometiste a Harry dejarlo estar si el ganaba la pelea

-Es deshonesto que lo hayas atacado por la espalda-dijo Alice

-Tampoco es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hago- sonrió cínico y me miro- De hecho me sorprende que no lo vieras venir. Espere lo suficiente y si no quieres hablar de ello, entonces esta es la única manera _¡Legereme!- _a pesar de que estaba en mi mente en contra de mi voluntad su intromisión no me causo la misma molestia que la de Snape en mi sexto año, Draco se movía tan sutilmente atreves de mi mente que no sabía dónde se encontraba hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y entro en ellos.

Desde que desperté en el cuarto de Edward, mi conversación con los lobos, la posión que tome, cuando me fui a casa, todo el tiempo que dormí, cuando fui al bosque y regrese durmiéndome de nuevo. Todo lo vio sin que yo pudiera hacer nada y entre mas pasaba el tiempo podía sentir la molestia palpable de Draco.

Sentí un escalofrió de pies a cabeza por la forma tan brusca en la que salió de mi mente, tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados en una delgada línea.

-_Finite_- susurro tenso, me levante y trague sintiéndome inseguro acerca de qué decir. Quería reclamar pero la pose de Draco me aseguro que esa sería una muy estúpida idea.

-Son unos imbéciles- dijo Draco - Ahora entiendo porque te encontré tan mal la madrugada que llegue- desvié la mirada de sus plateados ojos. - ¿No se han preguntado por qué Harry mato a todas esas criaturas y magos?-con un movimiento de su varita la barrera desapareció- Apuesto que lo hicieron pero son tan cobardes que no se han atrevido- los lobos gruñeron mostrando sus dientes y Jacob se coloco a su lado en posición defensiva

-Verdaderamente son tan estúpidos-sonrió burlándose- Antes de que ustedes pudieran si quiera ponerme una pata encima ya los habría matado sin siquiera darles alguna oportunidad

-Draco que estas

-Silencio Potter ahora soy yo el que no quiere que intervengas-dijo sin apartar la vista de los licántropos- Harry no es ningún asesino como dijo esa estúpida niña

-¡Lo es, el mismo lo acepto!-chillo Isabella dando una patada en el suelo

_-¡Silensius!-_ Isabella gesticulaba furiosamente pero ningún sonido salió de ella, abrió los ojos como platos y se tomo la garganta con ambas manos.

***********EDWUARD*************

-¡¿cómo te atreves?!-gruñí enojado y antes de que hiciera nada Alice me sostuvo del brazo casi dolorosamente

-No lo hagas, el te atacara lo eh visto-dijo Alice y pude ver como en su visión antes de que pudiera llegar a Draco Harry se interponía con su varita en alto, mandándome algunos metros hacia atrás. No pude evitar mirar hacia Harry sorprendido y ligeramente dolido al ver como lo defendería

-En nuestro mundo hubo un mago que aterrorizo a todos y recluto todo tipo de creaturas para poder hacer un ejército y tomar el poder de todo el mundo mágico. Lo único que le faltaba para conseguirlo era matar a al único con poder suficiente para matarlo, según una profesa. Haci que hace mas de un año se desato la guerra, muchos participamos pero pocos sobrevivimos

''_El está sufriendo, lo que está diciendo Draco le causa mucho dolor''_ pensó Jasper mire a Harry que tenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Tenía que intervenir decirle a Draco que parara

-Sea lo que sea que estés pensando no lo hagas hijo-me detuvo Carlisle

-Lo que está haciendo Draco hace sufrir a Harry

-Es necesario que ellos sepan al menos un poco del porque del comportamiento de Harry, para que dejen de ser tan distantes con él, eso también lo lastima- señalo y con los manos en puño observe todo sabiendo que Carlisle tenia razón

-Todos los magos y brujas al igual que todas aquellas criaturas sobrenaturales que Harry no se perdona el haberles arrebatado la vida eran seguidores del lord oscuro, unos asesinos.

Intento torturar a la bruja que mato a su padrino la única familia que le quedaba, pero no lo logro ya que Harry nunca deseo hacerle ese daño en realidad. El profesor ya estaba destinado a morir ya que dejo que el lord lo poseyera para matar a Harry y el que se hacía llamar uno de los mejores amigos de su padre los traiciono dando su localización al lord para que matara a Harry cuando era bebe, causando la muerte de sus padres.

Traiciono y vendió a 2 de sus mejores amigos por poder ¿no habrían hecho lo mismo? en lo personal no lo habría entregado a las autoridades, lo habría matado con mis propias manos-dijo Draco y pude escuchar como ellos habrían matado a quien hiriera a sus familias.

-Embry quiere saber ¿Por qué Harry es decir por que querían matarlo cuando era un bebe?-le pregunte a Draco siendo el intermediado como ya era costumbre

-Por que la profecía fue hecha desde que Harry era un bebe. Él era el único con poder suficiente para acabar con el reinado de terror del lord, el

-Lo mate-interrumpió Harry con voz seria y el rostro neutro

-Lo derrotaste

-Para mí es lo mismo y dejen de verme así ¡Con tanta compasión!- grito Harry a los lobos. Estaban arrepentidos y se sentían arrepentidos y culpables por su comportamiento, pero también pude ver la lástima que sentían por que Harry había perdido a sus padres. Gruñí sin poder evitarlo, el no necesitaba su lastima. Harry no estaba solo, nos tenía a nosotros.

-Demonios Draco es por esto que no quería que te metieras, ya eh tenido suficiente con cómo me miran en el mundo mágico. Esa es la razón por la cual Dumbledore me dejo a cargo de una familia muggle

-¿Y que querías? ¡¿Que los dejara seguir creyendo que eres un maldito asesino y te repelieran como si fueras la peste?!- riño Draco enojado

-¡SI! ¡ESO QUERIA!

-Te estás comportando como un estúpido niño ¿por qué prefieres ser tardado como un asesino y no como lo que eres? un

-¡POR QUE ASI ME SIENTO!-grito Harry con los ojos llenos de lagrimas que nunca dejo salir y las manos convertidas en puños. Nadie dijo ni hizo nada, la declaración de Harry nos había dejado a todos en shock inclusive a Draco.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio Harry-dijo suavemente Draco intentando acercarse, Harry retrocedió

-Eh matado, han matado y han muerto por mi muchas personas, demasiadas. Eso nadie nunca lo podrá cambiar y lo peor es que si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo lo haría-dijo en voz baja viendo a la nada

-Eso es porque eres bueno Harry, demasiado para tu propio bien. Muchos pensaban en ti como un arma para derrotar al señor tenebroso sin importarles que en el proceso murieras. Lo sabes y lo sabías en ese entonces y aun así enfrentaste a la muerte misma para salvarlos, para darles la oportunidad de vivir en paz a cambio de la tuya.

-Eso no cambia nada-dijo y con un pequeño crack desapareció del bosque

-Genial, Harry va a matarme cuando llegue a casa-dijo Draco sonriendo tristemente hacia el lugar donde había estado Harry

-¡¿Genial?! ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?-gruño Rosalie, Draco enarco una ceja y se cruzo de brazos. Mientras que la forma lobuna de Jacob se situaba a su lado enseñándole los dientes a la defensiva a Rosalie enseguida Emmet lo imito.

-Si Harry no quería decirles nada, sus razones debe tener. Esto era algo que no te correspondía contar. Lo hiciste sentir mal y ¡¿lo único que dices es genial?!-siguió gritando Rosalie

-Escucha barbie-dijo Draco recobrando la seriedad -hay cosas que solo se superan hablándolas y esta es una de ellas, jamás me voy a cansar de repetirle a Harry que él no es ningún asesino hasta que lo entienda.

Las cosas habían mejorado, esa estupidez había salido de su cabeza hace algún tiempo. Hasta que un montón de perros y una estúpida muggle sangre sucia le hicieron volver a creer lo contrario-siseo Draco viendo a los lobos a Bella y deteniéndose en mi retándome a decir algo

Harry a tenido la vida mas difícil que se puedan imaginar, en algún punto de su vida se vio obligado a renunciar a algunas de las pocas cosas que lo hacían feliz, con tal de no poner en peligro a su familia se fue de su lado borrándoles la memoria y ahora aunque los encuentre ellos jamás los reconocerían

-Eso es muy cruel, pobre de Harry-dijo Esme sollozando sobre el pecho de Carlisle

-Así es el, no le importa sufrir con tal de que los demás estén bien, aun a costa de su propia felicidad .Es por eso que estoy aquí-continuo diciendo-Harry merece estar vivo, ser feliz y no voy a permitir que nadie le haga pensar lo contrario, no dejare que nadie lo lastime sea quien sea-me miro fijamente y por alguna razón no pude sostener su mirada.

_**Ta chaaaaaan **_

_**Que les pareció el capitulo de hoy y este puedo decir que es nuevesitoo por que hasta el cap pasado fue donde estaba antes de reeditarla jojo **_

_**Que les pareció que Edward y Harry compartieran un cap : 3**_

_**Espero sus reviews : ) en el próximo capitulo se revelara como Draco y Harry se volvieron aliados y amigos durante la guerra**_

_**Mani: Que te pareció? Valio la espera…Un abrazo y un beso desde Mexico 3**_

_**Soaca: No pues no te perdono como que lo leiste y dia depues comentas . na no te creas jaja pues que bueno que disfrutes los capítulos y de nada que bueno que se te a mas fácil de seguir asi : )Lo se yo tambn amo a Draco y si este fic no fuera Harry/Edward lo emparejo con Draco! Espero te haya gustado el capitulo**_

_**Fran Ktrin Black: Nuevesito capitulo! Espero te haya !**_

_**Miadhary28: Gracias y aquí esta espero te haya gustado. Besos**_

_**Vulkaskull: Graciaas! Y este que tal?!**_


	17. La Push

Advertencia: Relación Hombre/Hombre, sino te gusta no leas

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling.

Esta historia está inspirada en el fic ''Buscándote, encontrándote, amándote'' de Yenyprincess.

_-''Pensamientos''_

-Dialogó normal.-

-**C**ambio de escena.- *-*-*-*-A*-*N-*-*e-*-w*-*-*-S*-t*-o-*r-*y-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Draco

-Eso es muy cruel, pobre de Harry-dijo Esme sollozando sobre el pecho de Carlisle

-Así es el, no le importa sufrir con tal de que los demás estén bien, aun a costa de su propia felicidad .Es por eso que estoy aquí. -les hice saber- Harry merece estar vivo, ser feliz y no voy a permitir que nadie le haga pensar lo contrario, no dejare que nadie lo lastime sea quien sea- mire directamente a Edward quería que entendiera al menos de manera indirecta que yo protegería a Harry de todo y que en ese todo el estaba incluido, Edward desvió la mirada unos segundos después.

-Sam quiere saber si pueden hablar con Harry

- No-conteste inmediatamente

-El dice que

-No me interesa escuchar sus patéticas excusas-sisee. Jacob froto su hocico en mi hombro yo retrocedí alejándome y lo mire inexpresivamente- De todos me lo pude haber esperado menos de ti, pensé que serias capaz de ver más allá que los demás, pensé que serias lo suficientemente listo para darte cuenta de que Harry es una buena persona.-el me miro tristemente y corrió hacia el interior del bosque, segundos después regreso pero en su forma humana

-Lamentamos haber hecho sentir mal a Harry pero ponte en nuestro lugar ¿cómo habrías reaccionado después de todas las cosas que nos dijo?- no pude evitar la sonrisa amarga en mis labios y retrocedí cuando Jacob intento tomar mi mano

-Soy el mejor amigo de Harry, vivimos juntos ¿por qué nunca me trataron de la misma manera? ¿Por qué no pensaron que yo también era malo o lo que sea que hayan pensado que era él?

-Pues porque

-¿Por qué te imprimaste de mi? ¿Esa no es una muy buena razón sabes?- bufe ante su cara de sorpresa- ¿Acaso creías que no se sobre la imprimación que sufriste conmigo? Por favor, no soy estúpido

-¡No! no fue por eso es solo que tú no puedes ser malo

-Te sorprendería saber cuan malo puedo ser

-No es verdad, tú no eres

-¡Lo soy!- grite sin poder contenerme-lo fui, antes de que Harry me sacara del pozo en el que me había metido. El fue mi primer verdadero amigo y se convirtió en la persona más importante que pude llegar a tener, es por eso que no voy a perdonar nunca a los que lo hacen sufrir- Jacob estaba estático con la mirada dolida

-Tú también lo hiciste sufrir-dijo Rosalie

-Es verdad-asentí-pero eh hecho cosas peores y el siempre me ha perdonado-No espere mas y me desaparecí.

.- *-*-*-*-A*-*N-*-*e-*-w*-*-*-S*-t*-o-*r-*y-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Suspire frustrado al revisar por tercera vez la casa sin el menor rastro de Harry. Subí a mi habitación y dos horas más tarde el sonido de la puerta me advirtió de su presencia. Baje las escaleras esperando lo peor, sin en cambio Harry guardaba su escoba en el armario con una sonrisa y yo simplemente no me lo podía creer.

-Cierra la boca o se te van a meter las moscas

-Sinceramente estaba preparado mentalmente para que en cuanto pusiera un pie en la casa me despellejarás vivo ¿sabes? Después de todo lo que hice no me quejaría mucho si lo hicieras-inmediatamente su sonrisa desapareció

-Estaba muy molesto contigo Draco, pensaba que tu no tenias derecho a decir y hacer lo que hiciste- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la sala, lo seguí un poco indeciso

-¿Estabas? ¿Qué te hizo dejar de estarlo? no es que me este quejando claro, es solo curiosidad

-Cuando me desaparecí del bosque vine directamente aquí pero mis emociones estaban a flor de piel así que decidí ir a volar en mi escoba- se encogió de hombros-eso siempre me ha ayudado

-Harry yo de verdad lo siento

-¿Lo haces?-entrecerró los ojos

-Claro que lo hago ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?-exclame indignado

-¿Y qué es lo que sientes? ¿Haber entrado en mi mente? o ¿haberles dicho lo que dijiste

-Haberte hecho sentir mal-dije sinceramente-es lo único que lamento

-Sinceramente Draco-negó y dio un suspiro exasperado

-Si lo que quieres que te diga es que lamento lo que paso allá, espera sentado porque eso no va a pasar. La manera en que averigüe lo que paso estuvo mal pero

-¿Solo mal? - rodé los ojo

-Bien, fue más que deshonesto pero aun así no lamento haberle dicho sus verdades a aquellos estúpidos lobos y a la sangre sucia esa

-No me gusta que le digas así Draco- dijo haciendo una mueca-sabes que eso es demasiado ofensivo

-No puedo creer que la defiendas después de todo lo que causo- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Aunque en realidad no debía de sorprenderme, era Harry de quien hablaba.

-¿En todo caso que fue lo que paso después de que me fui?

- Nada-conteste rápidamente, tal vez demasiado. Harry enarco una ceja

-Uh hu ¿y Jacob? ¿Tampoco paso nada con él?

-No

-Pero

-No paso nada- sise separando y remarcando cada una de las palabras para que lo entendiera, el solo suspiro

-Si no paso nada entonces ¿por qué estas tan renuente acerca de hablar del tema?- lo ignore y me dedique a ver por la ventana-¿Por favor?- mi maldito error fue el girar y ver como esos ojos verdes brillaban suplicantes, con un suspiro resignado me senté a su lado, el sonrió triunfante por lograr lo que quería, yo bufe.

-Después de que te fuiste rosoli me empezó a gritar por haberte hecho sentir mal- una punzada de culpa me recorrió pero la deseche por completo cuando vi que la sonrisa de Harry se agrandaba por ser defendido por su hermana- dije unas cosas que al parecer hizo sentir mal a los lobos y Sam quería hablar contigo para disculparse.

-¿El te lo dijo?

-Por medio de Edward, ninguno salió de su forma lobuna para hablar, bueno nadie excepto Jacob-dije removiéndome incomodo en mi lugar

-¿Te enojaste con el por mi culpa? porque si es así no deberías de estarlo, por que el solo estaba siendo precavido

-Me enoje por que el mas que todos había podido estar cerca de ti y debería haberse dado cuenta de que clase de persona eres

-Pero el solo

-Después todo ese enojo se convirtió en tristeza, si el reacciono así con lo que tú le dijiste que hará cuando se entere de lo que yo hice- sonreí con tristeza, Harry me tomo la mano y le dio un apretón cariñoso

-El te ama Draco-abrí la boca para replicar-lo hace-sentencio-eh visto como se comporta a tu alrededor como si tú fueras su sol y él un planeta que lo único que sabe hacer es girar a tu alrededor.

-Eso es porque se imprimo de mí-dije con una mueca

-Tal vez-apoyo-pero eso no quita el hecho de que está enamorado de ti tanto como lo estas tu de el.

-Yo no estoy enamorado de el

-¿No lo estás?- negué-entonces ¿por qué te importa tanto lo que podría pensar cuando se entere de lo que paso en Hogwarts? Nunca te ah importado lo que piensen de ti en el mundo mágico entonces ¿por que con Jacob es diferente? Tiene que ser por algo

-Bueno, tal vez me sienta un poco de cariño hacia el pero eso es todo

-Supongo que es un progreso que aceptes que sientes algo-dijo sin perder la sonrisa, rodé los ojos por su insistencia-de todas maneras creo que lo correcto sería que fueras a la Push y que aclararas todo con ellos.

-¿Que se supone que tengo que aclarar?

-Pues todo- dijo como-Desde que llegue aquí ellos han tenido curiosidad acerca de la magia pero nunca se acercaron a mi por lo que paso en la casa de los Cullen.-ahora que lo pensaba Jacob algunas veces me pregunto acerca de que cosas podía hacer con mi varita pero jamás indago mas allá de lo superficial.

Después de lo que paso hace un rato supongo que sus dudas se duplicaron porque a pesar de todo lo que les dijiste no deja de ser una versión muy resumida y algo confusa si lo ves desde la perspectiva de alguien que no sabe nada.

-Me importa un soberano cacahuate si están confundidos o no, el único motivo por el cual les hable del señor tenebroso y la guerra fue para que se dieran cuenta de que tan equivocados estaban

-Pues debería importarte, después de todo entre ellos se encuentra la persona que quieres- lo fulmine con la mirada ¿por qué no lo dejaba? Después de todo yo no lo molestaba con Cullen, bueno al menos no tanto como él a mi-Entonces hazlo por mí y no por ti

-¿Por ti?-enarqué una ceja -pensé que a ti más que a nadie le venía sin cuidado lo que pensasen los demás, teniendo en cuenta que fuiste tú quien ensucio tu propia imagen

-Bueno no es tanto lo que piensen de mi lo que me preocupa, sino que ahora que me metiste en este embrollo, alguno sino es que todos se van a acercar a mí para disculparse y me van a atosigar con preguntas incomodas acerca de la guerra en el mundo mágico. Así que ir allá y aclarar cómo fue en realidad que pasaron las cosas es lo mínimo que puedes hacer, después de todo tú fuiste el causante de la situación en si

-Eso fue un golpe bajo Harry- hice una mueca, el se encogió de hombros

-Tal si, tal vez no pero me lo debes y lo sabes- maldije entre dientes antes de dirigirme hacia la puerta

-Conseguiste que hiciera lo que querías, hace que deja de seguirme-dije cuando escuche sus pasos detrás de mi

-Yo no te sigo

-¿Ah no? y entonces ¿a dónde vas?

-Voy a la casa de los Cullen, porque estoy seguro que no le quitaste el hechizo silenciador a Isabella ¿verdad?-pregunto tendiéndome mis llaves y tomando las suyas.

-No

-Lo sabía

-¿Y qué tanto quieres que les diga los lobos?-lo detuve antes de que saliera

-Todo-se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente-no me importa ya que Jacob va a ser de la familia una vez que formalicen su relación- y antes de que yo pudiera rebatir el se había ido corriendo a su auto para un segundo después salir a toda velocidad a la carretera.

-Maldito San Potter

.- *-*-*-*-A*-*N-*-*e-*-w*-*-*-S*-t*-o-*r-*y-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Quince minutos después estaba frente a la playa de la Push, no sabía dónde encontrar a los perros pero estaba seguro que ellos a mi sí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se van a quedar escondidos? se que están ahí desde hace 5 minutos- dije de brazos cruzados mirando el mar-vine para hablar acerca de lo que paso en el bosque, pero si no les interesa me voy, después de todo esto es solo un favor si lo desaprovechan ya no es mi problema- camine hacia mi coche

-Espera- me detuvieron, regrese mi mirada hacia donde Embry y Quill salieron en sus formas humanas-queremos saber, es solo que no sabíamos si debíamos acercarnos a ti

-¿Vamos o no?- pregunte secamente mientras abría la puerta del conductor, ellos asintieron y subieron mostrándome el camino hacia donde supuse estaban los demás, me pareció extraño que no fuera Jacob uno de los que había ido a buscarme

-Jacob quería acompañarnos pero Sam le dijo que no y siendo el nuestro alfa no le quedo más que obedecer- contesto Quill a mi silenciosa duda, apreté las manos en el volante. MI Jacob estaba siendo controlado por alguien que no era yo y eso me hizo sentir furioso.

-No te pregunte- conteste con indiferencia. El solo se encogió de hombros, conduje hasta que llegamos a una casa pequeña donde Sam nos recibió al bajar del coche.

-¿Vas a dejarnos pasar o te vas a quedar ahí parado viéndome todo el día?- pregunte mordaz, aún estaba enfadado por su comportamiento con Harry y el que estuviera ahí no significaba que me molestaría en ocultarlo.

-No, perdón, quiero decir pasa-dijo Sam torpemente mientras se hacía a un lado dejándonos entrar. Una vez en la sala me di cuenta que todos estaban ya ahí, sentados en la pequeña sala excepto Jacob quien estaba parado al lado de la ventana mirándome fijamente. Se hizo un silencio incomodo que me sentí poco dispuesto a romper hasta que Jacob hablo.

-Draco yo

-Después de lo que paso hace unas horas en el bosque Harry supuso que tendrían muchas dudas es por eso que estoy aquí-aun no estaba listo para hablar con él, no en ese momento

-¿Harry?-dijo confundido Seth, yo asentí

-La única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque él me lo pidió- conteste mirando los ojos de Jacob, el me miro herido-Harry piensa que lo correcto sería contarles todo desde el principio si es que quieren saber por supuesto-hubo un asentimiento de cabeza general- Bien, en los años de escuela de nuestros padres un mago comenzó a ganar poder en el mundo mágico a tal grado de tener voz y voto en lo que pasaba en el ministerio, el cual es la mayor autoridad en nuestro mundo.

Por eso nuestro antiguo director Dumbledore fundó la orden del fénix una sociedad secreta para destruir al lord oscuro y sus seguidores los mortifagos, a esta sociedad se unieron los padres biológicos de Harry, James y Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin sus padrinos y muchos más. Por otro lado mi padre era la mano derecha del señor tenebroso.

Cuando el lord se encontraba en la cima de su poder surgió una profecía acerca del único que podría derrotarlo: ''El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro se acerca...Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes…

Y el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida...''

Solo dos personas cumplían con estas características, Neville longbottom y Harry Potter lo que causo que ambas familias se escondieran para que el lord no los pudiera encontrar y matar como todos supondría que haría cuando supiera de esa profecía.

Los padres de Harry se escondieron con el hechizo fidelius, básicamente se volvieron invisibles, imposibles de localizar, pero para este hechizo se necesita un guardián es decir una persona que guarde en su mente el lugar en donde están. Habían elegido a el padrino de Harry, Sirius el mejor amigo y casi hermano de su padre pero este dijo que eso sería demasiado obvio y terminaron escogiendo a otro de sus mejores amigos, Peter Pettigrew por desgracia él era ya en ese entonces un mortifago por lo cual dio su localización en seguida al lord.

Cuando Harry tenia un año se presento en la casa de los Potter para matar a Harry, mato a sus padres en el proceso por intentar detenerlo. Pero cuando lanzo la maldición asesina a Harry esta reboto dándole de lleno a él, reduciéndolo a menos que un espíritu y derrotándolo temporalmente, dejando a Harry solo con una cicatriz y siendo huérfano.

Harry Potter desapareció del mundo mágico por diez años hasta el día que fue a Hogwarts. Harry y yo nos conocimos un poco antes de entrar a nuestro primer año en Hogwarts cuando fuimos a comprar nuestras túnicas a la misma tienda, yo comencé a hablar con el por qué estaba aburrido, dije algunas cosas que le molestaron

-¿Le caíste mal? ¿A Harry?-pregunto incrédulo Seth, yo asentí- A nosotros nunca nos ha visto mal a pesar del trato que recibió de nuestra parte ¿ Que hiciste tu para caerle mal?

-Insulte a los hijos de padres no mágicos llamándolos sangre sucias y a Hagrid que en ese momento estaba afuera de la tienda lo llame sirviente y algunas cosas más. Puede que Harry sea una persona de lo más amistosa pero en el momento que insultas a sus amigos te ganas un enemigo y creo que ustedes se dieron cuenta ya. Me refiero a cuando Jacob trato de atacar a Edward, Harry casi lo ataca-les recordé y en sus rostros apareció el entendimiento

-Oh vaya, es cierto-dijo Sam hablando por primera vez

-Harry es la persona más leal que pueda existir si tu eres merecedor de esa cualidad pero sí en cambio eres como yo una persona cortante, grosera y deshonesta te puedes ganar su enemistad por siempre-le conteste a cambio-bueno como les decía yo le caí mal a Harry desde ese momento, cosa que me venía sin cuidado.

Entonces cuando nosotros entramos a la escuela y supe quien era, de inmediato me di cuenta que me convenía tenerlo como amigo. Para mi desgracia el ya había conocido antes a Granger una hija de muggles y Weasley un traidor a la sangre, aún así yo me acerque y le di la oportunidad de alejarse de ellos y acercarse a mí, un pura sangre, pero él me rechazo logrando hace que el odio fuera mutuo.

Desde entonces cada vez que nos topábamos tanto los insultos como los hechizos salían disparados a diestra y siniestra. Y cada vez fue peor que la anterior ya que nuestros conocimientos crecían y con ellos los hechizos que nos mandábamos en los duelos clandestinos que teníamos cada vez que nos veíamos.

Desde el primer año en que Harry entro al colegio el lord intento regresar de cualquier manera posible para poder terminar lo que inicio el 31 de octubre, asesinar a Harry y también cada vez que logro revivir aunque sea mínimamente Harry lo derroto.

En nuestro cuarto año mediante un ritual de magia oscura el señor tenebroso obtuvo un cuerpo y los mortifagos se reunieron para tomar una vez más el control del mundo mágico.

-Tu padre- susurro Jacob, trague saliva.

-Mi padre fallo en una misión y fue prisionero en Askaban. Como castigo el señor tenebroso me dio la marca tenebrosa convirtiéndome en un mortifago con una misión. Asesinar al director de Hogwarts y encontrar la forma de introducir a los mortifagos a Hogwarts.

Casi al terminar el año encontré la forma de que los mortifagos entraran al castillo y así se lo hice saber al lord, quien en seguida mando a varios de sus seguidores para hacer el trabajo sucio.

El profesor Dumbledore estaba en la torre de astronomía cuando lo encontré, el no puso ningún impedimento cuando lo desarme o cuando amenace con matarlo. Al contrario el me miraba con compresión y me decía que sabía que yo no era malo, que sabía que yo no era quien deseaba acabar con su vida, poco a poco me convenció y casi baje la varita pero llegaron los demás mortifagos y me gritaban que lo matara, estaba desquiciado y tenía miedo. Era el o mi familia

Estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero llego Severus mi padrino y en ese entonces doble espía, me impidió matarlo y a continuación lo hizo el. Bellatrix conjuro la marca tenebrosa en el cielo para que el señor tenebroso supiera de nuestra misión exitosa. El mago más poderoso y director de la escuela de magia y hechicería estaba muerto. Ahora no había lugar seguro en el mundo para aquellos que se opusieran al lord.

Estaba aterrado, nunca había visto a alguien morir y antes de que Severus me arrastrara hacia la salida agache la mirada y me di cuenta de que un par de ojos habían visto lo que paso desde el segundo piso, un par de ojos verdes abiertos de par en par debido a la sorpresa y el horror.

Nuestros ojos se conectaron solo por un segundo pero pude ver todo el odio y repulsión que le causaba. Recuerdo bien el escalofrió que me corrió por toda la espalda hasta la nuca y sin saber porque, yo quería desesperadamente correr al segundo piso y pedirle perdón. Pero eso no paso ya que Severus me tomo del brazo para que corriéramos fuera de Hogwarts antes de que los aurores llegaran.

Los aurores son como los policías muggles-les aclare antes de que pudieran preguntar.

A pesar de que mi familia y yo estábamos a disposición del lord a él no le parecía suficiente y sin contar el hecho de que yo me sentía como basura desde la última vez que vi a Harry. Mi padrino fue el único que se dio cuenta de que había más por lo que yo no me encontraba bien, cuando le conté lo que me pasaba espere cualquier cosa menos lo que hizo.

El sonrió y dijo que la personalidad de Harry al parecer era igual a la de su madre y que al igual que ella inconscientemente se volvió una persona querida para él, a mi me había pasado lo mismo con Harry. A pesar de que Harry y yo no soportábamos estar en la misma habitación sin pelear, nuestra relación solo era una competencia por ver quién era mejor, como la de dos niños pequeños que cuando crecen se vuelven inseparables.

Cuando sentí la presión de internar a los mortifagos a Hogwarts me desmorone y Harry fue el único que se dio cuenta de eso, sorprendiéndome más de una vez dándome medicina muggle para el dolor de cabeza y un vaso de agua. Esa pequeña acción hizo que pensara en Harry ya no como el niño que había rechazado a Draco Malfoy si no el que me ayudaba a Draco sin pedir nada, ayudaba a su amigo de duelos.

No regrese al colegio a pesar de que todavía quedaban algunos días de clases, cuando empezó el sexto año el lord mando a buscar a Harry al tren que nos llevaba a Hogwarts pero él no estaba ahi. Granger, Weasley y el se fueron a buscar horrocruxes para que cuando Harry se enfrentara al lord estuvieran en las mismas condiciones.

-¿Qué son los horrocruxes?

-Es un objeto en el que depositas un fragmento de tu alma, si destruyen tu cuerpo físico puedes usar el Horrocrux para volver a la vida, tal como el señor tenebroso lo hizo. En ese momento yo no sabía qué era lo que buscaban pero estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos y mi padrino me dijo como.

Me aparecí donde un antiguo director me dijo que estaban, en medio de un bosque y ahí estaba Harry montando guardia afuera de una pequeña casa de campaña, me acerque, el ruido lo alerto y en seguida se puso en guardia.

Yo trate de tranquilizarlo diciendo ''soy yo, Draco'' pero eso solo sirvió para que de un movimiento de su varita me estampara contra un árbol con todas sus fuerzas-dije haciendo una mueca al recordar-Cuando recupere el aire y levante la vista, el

-Lo golpe-dijo alguien completando mi frase, gire mi cabeza y Harry estaba de pie a unos centímetros de la puerta sonriendo -Te tardaste mucho así que vine a ver si necesitabas ayuda-se encogió de hombros -La puerta estaba abierta espero y no les moleste mi presencia

-No hay ningún problema-dijo Sam

-¿Tu golpeaste a Draco? no te ofendas Harry pero al verte y compararte con Draco se me hace algo así como imposible- dijo Seth sin creérselo

-Aunque no lo parezca tengo una muy buena condición física y soy bastante fuerte

-Tampoco imagine que tuviera tanta fuerza, pero me lo demostró rompiéndome el labio, la nariz, una ceja y muchos moretones en los costados, créeme el es bastante fuerte. Creo que por tipos como él se invento la frase muggle ´´Nunca subestimes al enemigo´´- asegure y todos miraban a Harry con la boca abierta. El les dio una sonrisa orgullosa

-Lo golpe hasta que mis nudillos dolieron y no fue hasta entonces que lo deje hablar, el dijo que había hecho todo lo que hizo porque sino matarían a sus padres, no le creí y le dije que se fuera. Él lo hizo cuando se dio cuenta de que no me convendría, pero no sin antes decirme que sabría de él en el futuro.

-Severus y yo sacamos de la bóveda de Bellatrix una espada que era capaz de destruir los horrocruxes y cuando supimos donde estaban la dejamos en el fondo de un lago para que solo ellos la pudieran encontrar.

-Cosa que hizo y por pura suerte no me causo una neumonía

-No seas exagerado

-¿Exagerado? ¡El agua estaba prácticamente congelada Draco!-exclamo indignado, yo solo rodé los ojos

-Como sea, el caso es que con la espada destruyeron un horrocruxes pero después los muy tontos fueron capturados y llevados a la mansión del lord, como Granger le mando un hechizo punzante a Harry antes su cara estaba casi irreconocible por lo que Bellatrix me mando llamar para identificar si era él o no, cosa que por supuesto negué.

-Por desgracia el hechizo se desvaneció mientras éramos prisioneros y me reconocieron, pero Dobby nos ayudo a escapar-dijo Harry -Después de ese momento comencé a creer en lo que me había dicho Draco en el bosque.

-Harry volvió a desaparecer del mapa por un tiempo, hasta que se presento en Hogwarts el cual estaba controlado por el lord y sus mortifagos para destruir un horrocruxes que estaba en la sala de menesteres. Cuando todos supieron que Harry estaba ahí, entendieron que eso significaba revelarse ante Severus quien era el director.

-Cuando lo enfrentamos el huyo y dimos por hecho que el colegio regresaría a ser seguro. Sin embargo los mortifagos nos empezaron a atacar, empezando la pelea pero nosotros subimos a destruir el horrocruxes

-Por desgracia, Crabbe y Goyle lo vieron y siendo nosotros mortifagos los tuvimos que seguir. Crabbe hizo un hechizo que no fue capaz de controlar y murió destruyendo al horrocruxes y matando a Goyle con él. Por poco muero yo también pero Weasley y Harry Me salvaron antes de que el fuego me alcanzara

-Lo que me recuerda que me debes una Malfoy

-Si como sea-le dije restándole importancia, después de todo si a esas íbamos le debía muchas-Después de eso ya no tenía caso seguir actuando, así que me uní a la pelea contra los mortifagos para poder ayudar a Harry.

-A la media noche Voldemort llamo a los mortifagos para que se retiraran, nos daba tiempo de llorar a los caídos. –bufo Harry con sorna- También dijo que si yo salía a enfrentarlo, les perdonaría la vida porque su único objetivo era yo y el derramar sangre mágica no era algo que él quisiera.

-¿Qué hiciste Harry?- pregunto Seth, al parecer era el único que tenia lengua

-¿Tu qué crees que hizo?-ironice poniendo los ojos en blanco

-¡¿Fuiste?!

-Pues si...pensé que eso sería lo mejor, no quería que nadie más muriera- dijo removiéndose incomodo en su lugar

-¡Estás loco Harry! Te pudo haber matado

-Lo hizo-recordé

-¿C...como que lo hizo? pe...pero si te mato como...como estas aquí?-pregunto en shock

-Gracias por eso Draco-gruño Harry fulminándome con la mirada, pestañe dándome cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta-digamos que yo tenía dos vidas.

-Cuando Voldemort trato de matarme la primera vez y la maldición asesina le dio a el, un pedazo de su alma se aferro a lo primero que encontró, en este caso yo. Convirtiéndome así en el séptimo y último horrocruxes.

Claro que no fue algo que él haya planeado, ni siquiera lo sabía. Por eso cuando yo me entrega a Voldemort y el uso la maldición asesina de nuevo en mi lo que mato o destruyo fue su propia alma, el ultimo horrocruxes- temblé inconscientemente, recordando como Hagrid había llevado un inerte Harry en brazos hasta Hogwarts.

-Pero no morí- aclaro, mientras me tomaba de la mano y le daba un apretón- Aquí estoy

-Sí, aquí estas-me convencí en un susurro, perdiéndome en sus ojos.

_**Yessypacheco: Claro! Solo tenme paciencia si? **_

_**Lisicarmela: Gracias, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado**_

_**Miadharu28: Tarde pero llego, sirve de algo? Jeje**_

_**Asuen: Graciias espero k vengan mas k te gusten!**_

_**Saoca: jaja no, no creo que me explique mal. A lo que yo me refiero es que sino fuera un Harry/Edward seria un Harry/Draco. Amo esa contra los Cullen no lo tengo planeado la vdd jeje. Y pues en el futuro aparecerá Ginny y en el epilogo aparece Dumbledore. No te dire si vivoo en retratooo : P**_

_**Vulkaskull: Que palabrota tan mas padre jaja Gracias espero sigas asi **_

_**Rossy-Apac: Tenme paciencia pero aquí seguirá la historia por que continua!**_

_**Candelaria1: Clarooo ellos verán el poder de Harry Creeme ese capitulo esta hecho desde hace meses jaja Solo que aun falta por llegar ; )**_

_**JessyRiddleFriki: Gracias!**_

_**Anika- aki: Ya se drama a todo lo k da jeje pero no se me gusto. Cuidate!**_

_**Fran Ktrin Black: Gracias! Igual, cuidate**_

_**LuxzBelle: jaja ups solo espero que sigas por aca. Cuidate!**_

_**Hola de nuevooo si lo se soy malvada y muchas cosas mas. Pero no les a pasado que no pueden plasmar lo que quieren? O que después de escribir lo releen y simplemente no les gusta. Pues me esta pasando muchísimo :( y me enfadaa totalmente!**_

_**Y ni crean que no los entiendo yo también sigo fics que tardan años en actualizar o peor que están tiradas desde hace como 5 años y ni un capitulito ni nada : (**_

_**Pero la cretividad no se puede forzar y cuando lo haces los resultados no te gustan. Me consta!**_

_**Pero mientras tanto díganme como les pareció este capitulo, saludos!**_


	18. Jacob

Advertencia: Relación Hombre/Hombre, sino te gusta no leas

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling.

Esta historia está inspirada en el fic ''Buscándote, encontrándote, amándote'' de Yenyprincess.

_-''Pensamientos''_

-Dialogó normal.-

-**C**ambio de escena.- *-*-*-*-A*-*N-*-*e-*-w*-*-*-S*-t*-o-*r-*y-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- Ups una equivocación jaja malvados dejan mas rápido review cuando me equivoco que cuando subo uno nuevo : ' ( jajajaja

Jacob

-Pero no morí-dijo Harry tomando a Draco de la mano, apreté la mandíbula odiando la mano que tocaba a mi imprimado-aquí estoy

-Si, aquí estas-susurro Draco mirando a Harry con una mezcla de alegría, dolor, remordimiento y amor. Haciéndome sentir no por primera vez celos.

-¿Que paso después de que te ataco ese tal Voldemort?-pregunte intentando sonar amable, los rostros de Quill, Embry, Seth y Draco me mostraron que no lo había sido

-Pues me hice pasar por muerto delante de Voldemort- contesto Harry ignorando el modo en el que le hable -El pensó que me había matado e hizo que Hagrid entonces prisionero me llevara a Hogwarts para que todos pudieran ver mi supuesto cadáver.

-El señor tenebroso sabia que la única razón por la que todos se habían levantado contra él era Harry, así que cuando todos lo vieran, sabríamos que habíamos perdido la guerra-continuo Draco-claro que el no contaba con que en medio del discurso donde se autoproclamaba como el mago invencible y más poderoso de todos los tiempos Harry se levantara milagrosamente para atacarlo.

-La lucha se desato de nuevo y Voldemort y yo nos enfrentamos en lo que fue la lucha final, la cual como se habrán dado cuenta gane. La mayoría de los mortifagos fueron capturados y ahora solo unos cuantos andan libres

Nos envolvió un silencio mientras procesábamos todo, era imposible no sentirse avergonzado por la manera en que nos habíamos comportado

-Oh-fue lo único que salió de la boca de Sam, Draco lo miro como preguntando ''¿eres estúpido?'' a lo que Harry soltó una risita

-Después de todo lo que había pasado Draco y yo nos acercamos mucho-dijo Harry intentando romper el momento de incomodidad-de hecho el me acompaño en varias ocasiones a buscar a mi familia a otros lugares.

-Los lugares fueron bastante tediosos ¿sabes?

-¿Y qué esperabas?-refuto- De todas formas sabes muy bien que lo disfrutaste más de lo que quieres aceptar-le sonrió Harry y él lo negó.

-Vas a partir el sofá si lo sigues apretando así Jacob- dijo Emily quien acababa de entrar a la sala, entonces me di cuenta que mis manos se habían convertido en puños y apretaban cada lado del pequeño sillón en el que me había sentado hace unos momentos a causa de la molestia que me provocaba la relación de Draco con Harry.

-¿A qué lugares viajaron Harry?-pregunto Seth

-Ah pues fuimos a Alaska y- un gruñido salió de mi boca, no quería saber a donde habían ido, el solo pensarlo hacia que me enfureciera más. Todos volvieron sus cabezas hacia mí, al parecer confundidos por mis repentinos ataques de enojo.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-me hablo por primera vez Draco con una ceja levantada, abrí y cerré la boca sin decir nada ¿qué le podía decir? _''estoy celoso de Harry''_ eso no parecía una muy buena opción. Lo que me sorprendió fue escuchar como Harry soltó una risita que enseguida trato de encubrir con una tos.

-No deberías de estar celoso, después de todo el no me quiere de esa manera- dijo Harry cn una sonrisa, yo lo mire sorprendido

-El no necesita ninguna explicación acerca de nosotros Potter

-Ya está la comida-dijo Emily desde la cocina por donde había desaparecido hace un rato- ¿se quedaran ustedes también?

-Gracias pero ya comimos-rechazo Draco con gentiliza

-Gracias pero nosotros nos tenemos que ir ya, es algo tarde-dijo Harry a lo que Draco asintió- Lo que les dije aquel día no deja de ser verdad a pesar de lo que les dijimos esta tarde ¿Lo entienden verdad?

-Cállate Potter y vámonos-gruño Draco molesto, lo tomo del brazo y camino hacia la salida

-Nos vemos mañana para entrenar-se despidió Harry como si nada, antes de dejarse jalar por Draco.

-Draco, espera-me levante, quería hablar con él, disculparme por mi comportamiento. El se detuvo y me miro

-Mañana

-Pero

-Mañana hablaremos todo lo que quieras, en estos momentos todavía estoy demasiado molesto contigo-dijo para después cruzar la puerta, Harry solo me sonrió con pena antes de seguirlo

-Por cierto ¿Viniste en tu coche?-escuchamos que le pregunto Draco

-No, me aparecí muy cerca de aquí

-Oh y ¿qué paso en la casa de los Cullen?

-Solo te diré que Isabella tiene un lenguaje muy florido-le contesto con gracia

-Estúpida muggle-fue lo último que escuchamos antes de que las puertas del coche se cerraran y arrancaran alejando cada vez más

-Oye Jacob ¿estás bien?-me pregunto algo insegura Emily, gire hacia ella y me di cuenta como todos estaban observándome, suspire y negué

-No estoy ni siquiera cercano a estar bien-dije, antes de seguir los pasos de Draco e irme a casa. Ni siquiera espere para escuchar lo que Sam nos diría, ya me enteraría cuando cambiara de forma

Cuando llegue a casa fui directo a mi cama, no quería que papá me preguntara nada, al rededor de la media noche me canse de dar vueltas en mi cama y en mi cabeza y me decidí a ir a la casa de Draco, no soportaba un minuto más así, necesitaba que arregláramos las cosas.

Salí por la ventana de mi cuarto y cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos me transforme y corrí. Solté el aire que había estado conteniendo cuando estuve frente a su casa, había decidido ir pero ni siquiera tenía claro como iba a lograr que el hablara conmigo, si tocaba su puerta lo más seguro era que Harry fuese quien bajase y no podría ver a Draco pensé.

Así que me dije que la mejor opción seria entrar a su cuarto por la ventana, así no tendría otra opción que escucharme aun en contra de su voluntad, aunque pensándolo bien el podría mandarme volando por donde entre con su magia, decidí que no me importaba era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr con tal de que me perdonara.

Trepe un árbol que se encontraba a un lado de su habitación y con un último suspiro, abrí la ventana con el menor ruido posible para después entrar, cuando al fin pude hacerlo y fije mi vista en la cama de Draco me quede estático, estaba esperando encontrarlo dormido no leyendo un libro a la luz de la luna.

El levanto la vista y me miro enarcando una ceja, trague duro, no esperaba eso, de hecho contaba con tener unos cuantos minutos para poder poner mi cabeza en orden y poder hablar.

-Ho…hola, no...no pareces muy sorprendido...de verme-dije lo primero que paso por mi cabeza

-No lo estoy-contesto simplemente antes de regresar a su libro-¿Tienes algún motivo en especial para entrar a hurtadillas en mi cuarto a media noche?- pregunto después de unos momentos de incomodo silencio

-Yo…umm…yo quería-balbuceaba sin control mientras me removía incomodo en mi lugar, la verdad no sabía ni que decir

-Te dije que mañana hablaríamos-dijo cortando mis divagaciones

-Lo sé-suspire-aunque técnicamente ya es mañana-dije intentando romper la tension, el puso los ojos en blanco mientras negaba

-Cuando dije mañana me refería a una hora aceptable, al menos después de que el sol hubiera sal…

-Lo siento-dije con toda sinceridad, el me miro frunciendo el ceño

-¿Perdón?

-Lo siento, siento haber tratado mal a Harry, haberlo juzgado, no haberlo defendido de los chicos cuando me di cuenta el tipo de persona que era, pero sobre todo siento haberte lastimado a ti-dije-por favor Draco, dime algo-su silencio me estaba carcomiendo

-¿Eso es todo lo que querías decirme?-pregunto con una expresión indescifrable, yo asentí pesadamente

-Se que tal vez no es suficiente el disculparme, pero

-Espera-me corto poniendo una mano en alto-a lo que yo me refería es que si no tienes algo que decir acerca de mi-lo mire sin entender-Jacob, te dije que fui un mortifago, fui un seguidor del mago más cruel de todos los tiempos, estuve a punto de convertirme en un asesino-dijo mientras apretaba con fuerza el libro que ahora descansaba en su regazo.

-No me importa-me encogí de hombros

-Pero

-No me importa-repetí mientras me sentaba a su lado y tomaba sus manos-pudiste haber sido el mismo diablo y a mi seguiría sin importarme

-¿Por qué?-me pregunto incrédulo

-Por que te amo. No me importa lo que hiciste o quien fuiste en el pasado sino quien eres ahora-el abría y cerraba la boca sin decir nada, sonreí mientras con mis dedos acariciaba su mejilla-en tu mundo pasaron muchas cosas, cosas que solo puedo imaginar y aun así se que me quedaría corto.

-Tampoco sé que es estar en medio de una guerra, pero supongo que si el bienestar de mi familia y el mío dependiera del bando en el que estoy elegiría el que más me conviniera aunque eso significara estar en el lado de los malos

-Estoy seguro que solo lo dices por que estas imprimado de mi-dijo con la vista en la ventana, fruncí el ceño y lo tome por la barbilla obligándolo a verme

-Tal vez tengas razón-el sonrió tristemente e intento zafarse de mi agarre logrando que utilizara más fuerza pero sin llegar hacerle daño-Tal vez la imprimación tenga que ver con el hecho de que aunque tu hayas hecho lo que hayas hecho para mí no tiene ninguna importancia.

Pero de lo que estoy seguro es que aún sin todo eso, no podrías desacerté de mi por que cuando estas enamorado, nada es lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerte alejado de la persona que quieres, por que cuando amas como yo te amo a ti nada importa. Dime que me perdonas por haberme comportado como un estúpido

-Harry es quien debe hacerlo y creo que está de sobra decir que ya lo hizo

-¿Entonces eso significa que me perdonaste?-Draco asintió y una enorme sonrisa se instalo en mis labios

-Después de todo lo que les dije acerca de mi te conformas con muy poco ¿sabes?

-¿Puedo pedir otra cosa entonces?-pregunte malicioso, el se encogió de hombros-bésame -pedí, el frunció el ceño, sabía que era estúpido pero desde que habíamos empezado a salir era yo quien tomaba la iniciativa y me gustaría de vez en cuando los papeles se invirtieran.

-¿Quieres...que te bese?-Draco me miraba algo desconcertado pero aun así asentí- está bien-acepto y pude ver como se mordía el labio, antes de acercarse lentamente a mí, sus ojos hacían contacto con los míos solo por unos momentos antes de regresar a mis labios, cuando paso la lengua por sus labios apenas pude contenerme de lanzarme contra él, recordándome que el era quien tenía que comenzar. Cuando estábamos a unos milímetros pude sentir su aliento contra mi boca y no pude evitar el escalofrió que me recorrió.

Cuando sus labios por fin se encontraron con los míos fue como tocar el cielo, a pesar de que hacía solo un día que no lo besaba para mi había sido casi una eternidad. Los brazos de Draco subieron hasta mi cuello y los míos lo rodearon por la cintura mientras lo acercaba hacia mí.

Pase mi lengua por su labio pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso y Draco suspiro abriendo la boca dejándome entrar, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron jugando entre ellas, explorando la boca del otro, sin darnos cuenta estábamos tumbados en la cama, conmigo encima de Draco.

Cuando el aire se hizo necesario y nuestras bocas se separaron yo aproveche y baje besando sus mejillas, quijada y el cuello donde me entretuve lamiendo, besando y dando pequeños mordiscos mientras mi pelvis se restregaba contra su miembro semirrecto, Draco se arqueaba y gemía por la atención recibida

-Espera Jacob -dijo con voz entrecortada-tenemos que parar

-¿Por qué? ¿A caso no estás disfrutando?- pregunte pasando mi mano encima de la tela de su abultado miembro el gimió en respuesta

-Merlín, claro que lo estoy disfrutando pero

¿Pero qué?-le pregunte con la voz ronca mientras seguía besando su cuello

-Harry está del otro lado del pasillo-dijo, yo gruñí

-¿Y eso importa mucho?-le dije introduciendo la mano en su pantalones y tomando su erección en mis manos

-No-gimió-no importa

Algo en mi se retorció lleno de regocijo cuando lo dijo

-¿Entonces podemos continuar?

-Si-dijo mientras levantaba mi camiseta, levante los brazos ayudándole en su tarea, quitando la suya enseguida. Comencé a besar su pecho deteniéndome en sus pezones lamiéndolos y mordiendo mientras Draco se retorcía de placer-Jacob te necesito ya

En menos de un segundo lo que faltaba de nuestras ropas desapareció dejándonos desnudos.

-Draco no tengo con que prepararte-le dije sin dejar de besarlo, no supe que hizo solo que un segundo después su mano soteña una botella de aceite, sonreí y agradecí a la magia. Berti una abundante cantidad en mis dedos y adentre uno en el centro de Draco el se removió incomodo cuando agregue el segundo dedo.

-Lo siento-me disculpe

-No importa, solo...solo continua-empecé a mover en forma de tijeras mis dedos dentro de el tratando de agrandarlo para no lastimarlo, agregue un tercer dedo para sacarlos y adentrarlos a un a un ritmo constante, cuando sentí que sus paredes se cerraban alrededor de mis dedos supe que estaba próximo al orgasmo así que comencé a masturbarlo para que su placer se prolongara lo mas que se pudiera, el grito con mi nombre que dio fue más que suficiente para entender que lo había conseguido.

Cuando los espasmos de Draco pasaron tomo la botella del aceite y vertió una cantidad generosa en su mano y tomo mi miembro, sisee de placer al sentir como su mano subía y bajaba a un ritmo lento y aunque me gustaba necesitaba estar dentro de el, quite su mano y me coloque en su entrada donde poco a poco empecé a empujar

Cuando entre por completo me quede quieto hasta que él se sintiera cómodo, Draco movió sus caderas y lo tome como una invitación empecé un vaivén lento, hasta que nuestros cuerpos tomaron el mismo ritmo. Mis embestidas se volvieron rápidas y duras hasta que al mismo tiempo gritamos nuestros nombres alcanzando el clímax.

Deje caer mi cuerpo sobre Draco y cuando nuestras respiraciones se controlaron me recosté a su lado para no lastimarlo con mi peso, a pesar de que estábamos todos llenos de sudor lo atraje a mi pecho y bese su frente.

-Te quiero

-Yo también Jacob-dijo yo lo apreté aun más hacia mí sintiendo algo cálido en mi pecho y con una sonrisa estúpida en mis labios unos momentos después el sueño nos venció.

.- *-*-*-*-A*-*N-*-*e-*-w*-*-*-S*-t*-o-*r-*y-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Draco

Me desperté con el peso de un cuerpo que me impedía moverme, fruncí el ceño y gire para ver a mi carcelero, Jacob estaba profundamente dormido mientras me abrazaba, un suspiro salió de mis labios al recordar los hechos de la noche anterior.

Cuando llegamos a casa intente dormir pero mi cuerpo y mente no estaban de acuerdo así que tome un libro de pociones y mientras intentaba leerlo sentí la presencia de Jacob afuera de mi ventana, mi corazón dio un brinco y me debatí entre salir a buscarlo o quedarme ahí. Al final decidí simplemente esperar a que él estuviera listo para hablar, era un Slytherin no iba a demostrar lo mucho que me afectaba el lobo como un tonto Gryffindor.

No me sorprendió tanto que entrara por la ventana sino que ni siquiera se sintiera enojado o resentido por todo lo que había hecho en mis años de colegio. Esperaba que me gritara, me reclamara, cualquier cosa menos que él se disculpara. Debería haber sido al revés yo debí de disculparme por no habérselo dicho desde el principio pero como siempre Jacob me sorprendió.

No solo disculpándose sino haciendo algo que solo Harry había hecho, intento comprenderme y no me juzgo por mis erróneas decisiones y como si eso no hubiera sido suficiente me había dicho que me quería. Una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, Jacob me quería a pesar de todo.

Me removí intentando soltarme del abrazo de Jacob pero lo único que logre fue que me apretara aun mas contra su pecho, solté un bufido y con toda la delicadeza que pude moví los brazos que rodeaban mi cintura, hasta que pude salir de la cama.

Recogí mi ropa del suelo, tome una limpia y entre al baño a darme una ducha. Durante la noche nos quedamos dormidos enseguida y nos olvidado completamente de limpiarnos. Treinta minutos después salí, Jacob en la cama no se había movido ni un centímetro de como lo había dejado.

Rodé los ojos ante su sueño tan pesado, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina me pregunta vagamente si es que los padres de Jacob sabían que estaba conmigo, fruncí el ceño cuando vi la cafetera encendida _''Juraba que la apague anoche''_ me encogí de hombros y me serví una taza.

-Buenos días-dijo Harry entrando con una taza de café en las manos

-Buenos días ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? Por lo general duermes otras dos horas mas

-Digamos que no podía dormir – canturreo y me quede con la taza a medio camino a mi boca '_'El no podía habernos escuchado ¿Cierto? Oh Merlín que no lo hiciera '' _me aclare la garganta - ¿por qué no podías dormir?

-Simplemente me desperté y ya no pude dormir, así que me levante-se encogió de hombros y solté una bocanada de aire aliviado

-Te estás volviendo muy vago, me sorprende que te despertaras con el canto de las aves- repuse con burla

-Es imposible dormir con ese tipo de ruido Draco, la próxima vez deberías ser mas considerado y no ser tan ruidoso -dijo con la taza de café en sus labios, lo mire sorprendido y pude sentir el calor en mis mejillas- O en el mejor de los casos deberías recordar que eres mago y puedes usar un hechizo silenciador en la habitación -aconsejo con seriedad pero en sus ojos brillaba la diversión, lo fulmine con la mirada pero él me sonrió con descaro antes de dar vuelta y salir por donde había venido.

-Buenos días Jake, Draco está en la cocina-escuche a Harry con la risa aun presente en su tono de voz, los pasos de Jacob se escucharon hasta que Jacob apareció

-Harry siempre se levanta de tan buen humor-pregunto Jacob después de darme un beso en los labios como saludo, la sangre subió hasta mis mejillas aunque intente evitarlo- ¡Estas...sonrojado!-exclamo sorprendido, una carcajada provino de la sala

-Es todo por tu culpa-masculle fulminándolo con la mirada, el frunció el ceño sin entender

_**Liziprincsama: : ) Quien quita y vengan mas, esperalos **_

_**Yessypacheco: Pues gracias por la paciencia espero tenerte aquí en cada capitulo nuevo, gracias ati por seguirme**_

_**Selene72: Gracias y si pobre Harry pero tarde o temprano debe llegar su recompensa y ser feliz .. o no? No se, el final te puede sorprender . Pobre Jacob yo no lo quiero hacer sufrir y Draco bueeno a Draco como no va a gustarle ser el centro del mundo de nuestro lobito**_

_**KutziShiro: Nop solo Harry y Draco no hablaron un año de su vida. Pero si tiene 17, recuerda el se fue de casa a los 17, a los comienzos de sus 18 busco a su familia y a los 19 los encuentra**_

_**Candelaria1: Me encanta esa pareja o sino Harry/Draco jeje**_

_**Miadharu28: Aquí lo tienes! : ) Espero te guste**_

_**Melody: Hola! Wao Portugesa eh? Gracias por leer mi fic, espero tenerte por aquí cada capitulo nuevo**_

_**Ausen: Review muy bueno. Aquí la tienes!**_

_**KutziShiro: Ah pues por que Harry le dijo acerca del escudo que tiene Bella en su mente. Draco piensa Igual que Harry pero el la da mas por una Squib y nacida de muggles**_


	19. El Claro

Advertencia: Relación Hombre/Hombre, sino te gusta no leas

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling.

Esta historia está inspirada en el fic ''Buscándote, encontrándote, amándote'' de Yenyprincess.

_-''Pensamientos''_

-Dialogó normal.-

-**C**ambio de escena.- *-*-*-*-A*-*N-*-*e-*-w*-*-*-S*-t*-o-*r-*y-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Edward

-Papa creo que deberíamos pensar en alguna forma de proteger a Bella, por si alguno de los neonatos llega a escapar de nosotros o los lobos

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Tal vez alguno de nosotros podría estar siempre con Bella, estaba pensando concretamente en Jasper y Emmet, ellos tienen la fuerza y experiencia.

Carlisle pensaba detenidamente los pros y contras de lo que le proponía sentado en su escritorio.

-Creo que Jacob y Sam serian de mucha ayuda también

-Estar en grupos demasiado grandes llamaría la atención de Victoria de inmediato y mi confianza está en mis hermanos no en esos chuchos

Rosalie entro como una tromba a la oficina de Carlisle y me miro escupiendo fuego

-Si crees que Emmet y Jasper se quedaran solos a cuidar a Bella estas muy equivocado, prefiero entregársela yo misma a Victoria que poner a Emmet en ese peligro

-Ni siquiera tú puedes tener la sangre tan fría Rosalie. Bella no ah hecho nada y es por mí que ella en este problema. Lo menos que puedo hacer es brindarle mi protección

-El asunto es que no le estas dando solo tu protección si no la de cada uno de nosotros

-Controla lo que dices- dijo Carlisle, ella levanto la barbilla con altivez y me miro desafiante

-Bella es una humana que trajo demasiados problemas a esta familia, sería más fácil matarla y así ahorrarnos la futura masacre.

-Nadie le desea la muerte a Bella

Replico de inmediato Carlisle con severidad

-No estoy dispuesta a perder a Emmet o alguien de nuestra familia por esa niñata

-Es parte de nuestra familia ahora

- ¿Y quien decidió eso? Nunca eh estado de acuerdo con la mierda de relación que tiene Edward con ella

-La amo y

-__¡Y una mierda! ¡Tu estas enamorado de tu maldito autocontrol! Deja el puto ego de lado Edward porque nuestra vida se va a ir al infierno cuando los Vulturi se den cuenta que no las has transformado.

-Ellos nunca dijeron el tiempo

-¿Crees que ellos simplemente aceptaran que te hagas el listo buscando espacios en blanco a su mandato?

-Alice la vio como una de nosotros y Aro también, eso servirá por el momento

-Ella

-Rosalie sal en este momento- replico al instante mi padre antes de que ella dijera mas

-No

-¡Ahora!

Rosalie apretó los labios y se fue azotando la puerta

-¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo Carlisle? Tiene que ver esto con que Alice este bloqueando su mente últimamente ¿No es cierto?

-Hijo me temo que Bella ha dejado de aparecer en las visiones de Alice

-¿Quieres decir que ella morirá?- pregunte en un hilo de voz, Carlisle negó

-En las visiones de tu hermana ella está viva, solo que no es una de nosotros

Un suspiro de alivio se escapo de mis labios y no pude evitar una pequeña sonrisa, eso no era tan malo. Bella podría tener una vida normal, mi padre me dio un leve apretón

-Alice no te ve a su lado- yo lo mire sin entender- Nunca más

-Pero eso no es posible, quiero decir si ella decidiera tener una familia yo lo respetaría pero siempre estaría velándola, nunca la abandonaría

-Lo que dijo Rosalie es verdad hijo, Bella es tu cantante pero al parecer no es tu compañera. Creo que deberías de replantearte lo que en realidad sientes.

-Creo que se cuales son mis sentimientos- dije atreves de mi mandíbula apretada- Si me disculpas, quiero estar un momento a solas

Ignore los pensamientos venenosos de Rosalie y salí de la casa. Corrí hasta que estuve frente a la ventana de Bella, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón y el olor de su sangre que me quemaba la garganta.

- ¿Edward?- retrocedí hasta quedar fuera de su vista, ella me buscaba desde la ventana.

Corrí de nuevo pero esta vez en dirección al claro y ahí estaba Harry recostado en el césped con los ojos cerrados. Parecía disfrutar la sensación del sol sobre su piel en lugar de resguardarse en las sombras de las copas de los arboles, ahora entendía el tono tostado de su piel me dije.

Pasaron algunos segundos en los que me debatí si quedarme o solo darme la vuelta y volver a casa.

Di un paso hacia adelante y abrí la boca para anunciar mi presencia pero Harry en un grácil movimiento se puso de pie con la varita en alto, sus ojos barriendo los arboles con una mirada calculadora y el cuerpo tenso, listo para atacar.

Trague involuntariamente ante la vista de lo que él podría convertirse en un segundo

-Soy Edward, Harry- avance con las manos en alto, el me dio una sonrisa avergonzada mientras bajaba la varita y la guardaba dentro de la manga de su chaqueta.

-Lo siento, viejos hábitos. Vigilancia constante y todo eso- me reí ante su cara acongojada

- ¿Qué haces en este lugar? ¿Paseando?

-Que suspicaz- se burlo yo me encogí de hombros- Draco no está en casa y me aburrí, así que salí a volar un poco ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

-Las cosas están un poco tensas en casa debido a la pelea con Victoria

-Es inevitable- asintió y se dejo caer al pasto- pero no te preocupes antes de lo que esperas las cosas mejoraran y volverán a la normalidad.

- Es probable que las cosas no vuelvan a ser como antes

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Alice ha tenido visiones de Bella y las había estado ocultando de mí

-¿Qué es lo que ha visto? ¿No podremos protegerla?

-No es eso- me apresure a negar ante su tono preocupado

-Ven siéntate a mi lado y cuéntame que es lo que te atormenta Edward

Me deje caer con un suspiro

-Bella está viva pero yo no estoy con ella- mire los ojos verdes de Harry sintiéndome perdido- Bella es lo que me mantiene cuerdo Harry. Estando junto a ella no me siento un monstruo ¿qué voy a hacer si la pierdo?

Harry se mordió el labio y pude ver una fina película de agua cubriendo sus ojos

-¿Tu la amas Edward?

-Si

-Entonces tienes que luchar por ella, las visiones de Alice son subjetivas, pueden cambiar. Cambia el futuro Edward

Harry hablaba con determinación y sin embargo sus ojos mostraban una gran tristeza

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no eres un monstruo, porque tú mereces ser feliz, porque no debes renunciar a lo que amas si te aman de vuelta

Mis dedos atraparon una solitaria lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla

-¿Por qué?- repetí _'' ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por qué sufres?''_

-No lo sé- susurro cerrando los ojos, dejando escapar dos lágrimas más. Pero el mentía

Pase suavemente mis dedos sobre sus mejillas, Harry me miro tan derrotado que sentí como si me dieran un puñetazo.

_´´¿Cómo puede un alma tan hermosa tener unos ojos tan tristes?''_

-Estoy bien, no sé que me paso- dijo yme dio una sonrisa que me partió el corazón, tan triste y resignada

El rostro de Harry aun estaba en mis manos podía sentir su pulso, el ritmo lento de su corazón y el calor de las lagrimas que seguían inundando su cara.

_´´No sufras Harry'' _suplique y puse mis labio sobre los suyos.

_**Si ya se! Soy de lo peor pero me perdonan aunque sea un poco por este capitulo?!**_

_**No se de donde salió este encuentro, solo se que en lugar de hacer un cambio en un documento que mi jefe me pidió este capitulo salió y se subió jeje**_

_**Sere despedida! D: **_

_**Asi que mejor me apuro con mi trabajo y espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, que con mucho amor les dejo.**_

_**Gracias por seguir la historia AUN! **_

_**Chao y un beso!**_


	20. Draco

Advertencia: Relación Hombre/Hombre, sino te gusta no leas

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling.

Esta historia está inspirada en el fic ''Buscándote, encontrándote, amándote'' de Yenyprincess.

_-''Pensamientos''_

-Dialogó normal.-

-**C**ambio de escena.- *-*-*-*-A*-*N-*-*e-*-w*-*-*-S*-t*-o-*r-*y-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

DRACO***

Mire con sospecha a Harry que en esos momentos hablaba entusiasmado con Carlisle de Hogwarts, Edward al otro lado del claro junto a Emmet miraba a Harry con inquietud.

Harry había estado ignorando a Edward deliberadamente desde que llegamos hace veinte minutos. Algo había pasado entre ellos dos en el escaso tiempo que me fui, la pregunta era ¿Qué?

'' _¿Por qué no te puedo dejar cinco minutos sin que algo te pase Harry?''_

Cerré los ojos y me recosté en la corteza de un árbol mientras Harry hablaba con Carlisle acerca del ministerio de magia. Suspire con frustración cuando sentí un calor sobrenatural acercarse a mí.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte abriendo mis ojos, un enorme lobo de color rojizo me regresaba la mirada sentado sobre sus patas traseras- Ve a molestar a otro Jacob

Las orejas se pegaron a su cabeza y su gigante cabeza miro hacia el suelo ante mi tono despectivo, hice una mueca sintiéndome culpable. Sabía que Harry tenía razón y me estaba portando como el idiota de Hogwarts y no es que ahora fuera una perita en dulce como dicen los muggles pero ya no era el jodido niño mimado de antes y muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Pero simplemente había algo en el comportamiento de ese lobo que me sacaba de mis casillas, la forma en que me miraba y peor aún lo que me hacía sentir me incomodaba. Ese lobo me atraía y no tendría inconvenientes en enrollarme con él. Pero algo me decía que esto era más complicado que una simple atracción mutual. Y ahora mi prioridad era Harry, no podía permitir distraerme, tal vez después lo pensaría mejor.

-Solo no babes- sentencie claudicando, sus ojos brillaron y meneando la gigantesca cola se situó a mi lado, escondí una sonrisa, el tipo era todo un caso.

Maldeci cuando una segunda sombra me cubrió.

– Cullen

-Solo quería agradecerte por lo que compartiste con nosotros y

-Tu nada- le corte- yo no lo hice por ti o por tu familia, lo hice por Harry que de alguna retorcida forma quería que ustedes estuvieran de acuerdo con nuestra intraversión

-Nunca estaremos de acuerdo, pero la aceptamos- respondió tenso y yo entrecerré los ojos- Respeto su poder y lo que han pasado pero aun son demasiado jóvenes como para saber lo que morir significa

-Supongo que tu cuerpo congelado y unos pocos años de experiencia te convirtieron en un experto en la material ¿no?

-Mas que tú si-dijo con la mandíbula tensa- Estas son cosas en las que no deberían involucrarse, deberían vivir su vida como los humanos que son y no arriesgarse innecesariamente

-Eres un jodido mártir ¿eh?- sonreí con sorna, Edward gruño- Guarda silencio cachorrito y deja que los adultos hablen- dije cuando Jacob no paraba de gruñir enseñándole los dientes a Cullen

-No importa lo que hayamos decidido yo no apruebo que ustedes intervengan

-Tu _aprobación_ significa nada para mí- bufe divertido- y créeme que será lo último que necesitare para patearte el culo si haces algo que hiera a Harry aunque sea inconscientemente

-¿Qué?- farfullo sorprendido, susurre un _Muffliato _y hable

-¿Crees que no eh visto como lo miras? Te eh visto deseando que Harry fuera quien está entre tus brazos y no esa asquerosa niña. Te carcome mi cercanía con él y la duda de saber acerca de nuestros pasados juntos. -murmure -y lo más gracioso es que aun te niegas a reconocer la atracción que sientes por él. Estás confundido ¿no es así? Tú no eres gay, tus estas con Bella y la quieres. Entonces ¿porque el imaginarnos juntos, a mi tocándolo y besándole te consume todas las noches?

-¿Cómo?

- Puedes ser todo lo inmortal que quieras pero estas lejos de ser alguien difícil de leer.

-¿Tu leíste mi mente?- siseo molesto y sorprendido

- No es divertido que escaven en tu mente verdad- reí socarrón a su mirada colérica-No me importa tu conflicto interno Cullen, de hecho es gracioso de ver pero atrévete a acercarte a Harry con la intención de que el te aclare y te matare. Si tu estúpida muggle no es lo suficiente para ti no es mi problema, no quieras jugar un doble juego Cullen porque créeme yo saldré ganando sin ser jugador. Crea ilusiones en Harry, cualquier mínima esperanza mientras sigues con esa sangre sucia y te juro que te cruciare hasta que ese cuerpo tuyo de granito no sea más que una cascara vacía de la cual ni siquiera un dementor podrá obtener algo- sisee

-Jamás lastimaría a Harry. Sería incapaz de jugar con él y yo quiero a Bella, estoy con ella y

-Puedes decirte esos hasta que te lo creas pero tu mente está teniendo pensamientos que van a un rumbo muy peligroso-dije ante su patética defensa- Solo recuerda Cullen que son solo dos palabras las que necesito para darle fin a tu patética existencia. Las recuerdas ¿no es así? _Fiendfyre_- le recordé- y créeme lo que sentiste en esa sala será nada comparado con lo que te espera a ti.

Con un movimiento de mi varita cancele el hechizo- Vamos cachorrito te enseñare algunos trucos para matar a esas sanguijuelas- dije tocando el lomo del gigante lobo. Jacob me siguió en seguida.

Mi mano picaba por tomar mi varita y hechizar a Cullen, había hecho llorar a Harry, lo había besado sin pensar en los sentimientos de culpa o ilusión que podría generar en el.

''_Pero solo por esta vez lo permitiré Cullen, pon en orden tus sentimientos y decídete a dejar a esa mujer y ve por Harry''_-me dije esperando que el tiempo le hiciera a entender que su lugar no era con Isabella y si no era así.

Entonces yo mismo vendría y le hechizaría las bolas para toda su maldita eternidad.

**_Espero su Review con ansias! Tanto como ustedes esperan las actualizaciones…_**

**_Quiero hacer un Crossover de Sailor Moon/ Crepusculo (Serena/Edward) :3_**

**_Aun no se si Serena será una profesora o una alumna y solo tengo 5 capitulos, asi que es solo una idea jeje_**

*La*****Soledad******De******Una********Princesa**********

-Nunca fue mi intención engañarlos

-¿De qué hablas?

-Pensé que nunca más tendría que utilizarlo- dijo y de su bolsillo saco un broche.

-¿Qué demonios cree que hace? Edward ve por ella

-¡Eternal Sailor Moon, transformación!

-Joder

El pequeño broche había emitido una luz que los mantuvo lejos y de pronto el cuerpo de Serena estaba hecho de estrellas, era como un pequeño universo en su cuerpo.

Un par de hermosas alas habían nacido en su espalda y del broche en su pecho salían listones que al rodearla se convertían en guantes, botas y un traje de marinero.

-Joder- repitió incrédulo

*La*****Soledad******De******Una********Princesa**********


	21. ¡¡¡NOTA!

Sé que no están permitidas las notas y bla, bla, bla pero me vale, ¡soy chola! (No respeto las reglas) jaja

Me encanta escribir pero por las presión de querer darles la historia me doy cuenta que les estoy dando una capirotada! Y me disculpo por ello. El capitulo anterior no tiene lógica, Draco ya se había confesado a Jacob así que no tiene por que despreciarlo ni nada, es que antes de la reedición ese capítulo es mucho más atrás pero apenas lo encontré y saz! La regué: (

Verán este año tengo la presión de la quinceañera de mi hermana, soy la organizadora y mayor contribuyente económicamente y ¡me estoy volviendo loca! Vestidos, salones, pasteles, invitaciones, Chambelanes, arreglos, pruebas y mas pruebas… ¡Voy a morir!

Apenas tengo tiempo para nada y aparte estoy estudiando la prepa abierta y soy malditamente burra en los exámenes, así que me tengo que quemar las pestañas estudiando si quiero terminarla este año.

También tramito mi visa porque me la negaron hace 5 meses: ( Asi que deséenme suerte!

De que me sirve darles capítulos si solo voy abajar la calidad de la historia chic s. Voy a esforzarme y la terminare sin subirla a la página, para estar 100% segura del final.

Aunque saben? yo ya tengo el final hecho e inclusive el epilogo es solo que estoy en blanco en lo que suceda entre ahora y la pelea de Victoria. Pero bueno espero me entiendan, gracias por seguirme en esta historia y pues ya saben podemos tener contacto por facebook si así lo quieren, revisando mi perfil :)

Ahora que eh terminado de quejarme jaja las respuestas a mis utimos dos capítulos, gracias a sus review me alegran el día como no tienen una idea, o tal vez si quien sabe…

Kutzi Shiro : Es Edward creo que tener remordimientos es algo que está en su naturaleza no crees? Jaja Umm te voy a decir algo que es un hecho, Edward será quien recordara a Harry primero que nadie pero todavía falta para eso.

Guest: Lo sientooooo T.T

Aly Timothy Walker: Para empezar ame tu súper comentario jaja Gracias. Ahí voy! No eres tu, si soy yo (Literalmente) xD Tienes un poco de mente de profeta eso es todo lo que dire. NO como crees para nada se ve que divagues amig jaja Lo se, yo también amo la idea de Jacob y Draco juntos. Pues la verdad es que si yo tambn le tengo cierto apego por ser el primer libro que lei pero aun asi después de estos años debo admitir que su actitud me crispa los nervios. Oh si! ''Nothing left to hold'' ¡la amo! La eh leído minimo 5 veces jaja y fijate que la lei después de comenzar este fic, A New story salió cuando veía como Hermione le borraba la memoria a sus padres en las reliquias de la muerte parte 1 y me dije y si fuera Harry quien hiciera eso? Y como en ese entonces ya traia la venita de los crossovers y el Harry/ Edward ¡Bum! Que lo adopten los Cullen! Besos para ti Aly, espero te guste tu respuesta.

Soaca: Si, Edward es un estúpido pero asi lo queremos para que nos hacemos. Y como te fue en el examen? Espero que lo hayas pasado de todo corazón

Kutzi Shiro: Si, bueno, en algun momento lo hara. Aunque….

19'Mika-chan'91: Hola! Oye si es una grata sorpresa que aun sigas aquí! Jaja Te agradezco eso…en mi opinio personal en el anime prefiero el Serena/Seiya pero en el manga a Serena/Darien. Por cierto te a gustado Sailor Moon Crystal? A mi se podría decir que si, no me quejo.

Miadharu28: T.T Perdon

Princesa Vampirica: Lo se soy cruel!Pero el Karma existe y otros autores me torturarana mi también xD Ohh y se va a dar cuenta aunque a lo mejor cuando sea demasiado tarde, solo recuerda eso….(¡El final ya esta escrito!)


End file.
